Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny
by Hardman
Summary: Resurrection, romance, reconciliation, more enemys and death. Chapter 14 has been uploaded.
1. Rebirth/The Truth

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
This being my first fic, it will be rough around the edges.  
It is a continuation fic, but don't worry if everyone is OOC, remember they have all been to hell and back several times, and if they remained the same then what's the point of character development. I have been a fan of Eva for a long time, and I have been a fan of Eva fanfics for almost as long, so I thought that I'd do one. I hope to bring together a few ideas that have been floating around for a while. Anyway I hope you enjoy any C&C would be greatly appreciated and without further ado I present:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 1 Rebirth/The Truth  
  
  
He had killed Kaworu, his friend. When he got out of the entry plug he just went to the changing room, had a shower, got dressed and went to the spot where he first met him, he didn't think about it, it was like he was on autopilot. He didn't know how long he sat there, but Misato came and sat down beside him, when she did, it hit him, he had done it. He said something, and Misato relied, but he never heard her, the next thing he knew was that he was being dragged away by men in black suits, and Misato shouting something, but he didn't care. They took him to the deepest part of the geofront and to a door, they opened the door and pushed him inside. And there he saw his father standing before a large tube filled with LCL, it looked familiar but he realised that it wasn't the same room he saw the Rei clones in, there was no tank surrounding it. then his father spoke.  
  
Ikari:Welcome Shinji.  
  
Then he was suddenly sitting on a chair the only light was from a spotlight shining on him, the rest was complete darkness. He saw things, dark things from the deepest recesses of his mind all his fears were made real and then slowly he began to understand, he understood why he felt the way he did and how he could stop feeling the way he did, he understood that all his fears were in his imagination, and that people cared for him. The last thing he remembered before he woke up was that he was surrounded by all those that cared for him, they were congratulating him for his epiphany, then he saw his father blured in a yellow light and then darkness, but he was finally happy.  
  
He woke up in hospital. He looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Shinji:Not that damned ceiling again.  
  
Misato:Shinji, you're awake!  
  
She proceeded to him give him one of her famous hugs, the ones that could prevent oxygen from reaching the brain.  
  
Misato:I was so worried about you!  
  
Shinji:(Smiling)I'm fine Misato, really I am.  
  
Misato looked at him, was this the same Shinji that she was talking to on the beach.  
  
Misato:Are you okay?  
  
Shinji:I just told you I'm fine.  
  
Misato:Are you? Last time I saw you, you very upset about Kaworu.  
  
Shinji:I was and I still am, but he was an angel, I had to kill him and he wanted to die, as his friend I have to accept that he died to save humanity, he sacrificed himself for others, just as Rei did. I am proud to be called his friend.  
  
Misato:(Quietly)Shinji. What the hell is going on, this isn't like Shinji  
  
Shinji:By the way Misato what happened to me?  
  
Misato:I don't know but I'm going to find out.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Gendo Ikari's office, the two commanders are going over the daily reports.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I see your son has awakened, only two days, this must be a record for him.  
  
Ikari:He has gone through instrumentality, and soon we will be reunited with Yui.  
  
Fuyutsuki:But why your son, I thought you were going to use Rei.  
  
Ikari:I was until she became unable to pilot Unit 01, now the third child will be the one that stops SEELE. And I will be able to see Yui sooner than I expected.  
  
Fuyutsuki:But will he pilot again.  
  
Ikari:He will, once he knows a few truths.  
  
Fuyutsuki:You're going to tell him!  
  
Ikari:No, you will, he won't listen to me.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I see.  
  
He looks at Ikari will utmost contempt, then he walks out of the office.  
  
Ikari:Soon, very soon.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji lies on his hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. He is trying to make sense of what has happened, but one thing that he is sure of is that for the very first time he feels good inside.   
  
Shinji:I wonder how Touji is, I haven't seen him since the accident and Asuka, I wonder if they are still in the hospital or have they been moved to Tokyo 2. What happened to me why do I feel different, like I could take on the world. Father.He did something to me. Why? What does he want from me now? That bastard. He hurt Touji. He doesn't care about me and I don't care about him, that's fine with me. But when he hurt those I care about, he'll wish that I was never born. Those I care about. Those I care about, care for me also. I know that now, I won't let anyone hurt them if I can help it, even if I have to pilot Unit 01 again, I'll protect them till my last breath. Misato, Touji, Kensuke, Rei, Asuka, I care for all of you, and I promise that I will protect you.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rei is at her apartment, she is lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Rei:This feels familiar, like I have done this before but I know that I haven't. Why am I alive? Why did the fifth child say those words?  
  
Flashback  
  
Kaworu:...you're the same as I am.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Rei:In what way are he and I alike. He was an angel. I am not. Was he being used? Am I being used? Pilot Sohryu called me a doll. I don't remember talking to pilot Sohryu but I feel as if I had. Maybe I am a doll. I think I am the third but I do not know what this means. What am I? Pilot Ikari, does he care for me. When we first met he appeared to be concerned. Concern. What is concern? How do I know that he was concerned? I have so many questions, but I know that they will never be answered. What is this feeling? Loneliness. I feel lonely. I don't want to feel this way. Shinji, will you help me stop feeling this way? Why him? Why not the Commander? Because I am the Commander's doll and I don't want to be any longer. I used my AT field to help Shinji, because I wanted to not because I was ordered to. I want to be one with Shinji.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In a darkened room far from Tokyo-3 the 12 members of SEELE have begun their final meeting. As usual the 12 monoliths bear the name, the number and 'SOUND ONLY'.  
  
SEELE 03:The nine production model Evangelions are finally complete.  
  
SEELE 05:The pilot of Unit 01 has undergone instrumentality.  
  
SEELE 01:Our time is at hand, send the nine to the geofront, before Ikari implements his plan. We will succeed.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misato is exiting the hospital at the same time that Sub-Commander Fuyutski is entering.  
  
Misato:Good afternoon sir.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Good afternoon Major.  
  
Misato:What brings you here sir?  
  
Fuyutsuki:I am here to see the third child.  
  
Misato:What! Shinji? If I may ask sir, why?  
  
Fuyutsuki:There are a few things that he must know, and I feel that you should also know Major.Well he didn't tell me not to tell her.  
  
Misato:Sir?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Please come with me Major.  
  
Misato follows the Sub-Commander to Shinji's room. Along the way thoughts of she was going to be told filled her mind.  
  
Misato:Are we going to be told the truth? Or are we going to be told another lie? What has happened to Shinji? Where did Section 2 take him?  
  
Fuyutsuki:We're here Major.  
  
Misato:Hmm, oh yes of course.  
  
The enter Shinji's room, he is still staring at the ceiling and stil deep in thought. He doesn't notice his two visitors enter the room. Fuyutsuki coughs, Shinji doesn't notice, Fuyutsuki coughs again but louder, still Shinji doesn't notice. Misato sees her superior getting slightly annoyed at the young man staring into space.  
  
Misato:Shinji!  
  
Shinji:Hmm, oh Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki sir! I didn't hear you come in!  
  
Fuyutsuki:The confidence in his voice, it really did work Not to matter Shinji, how are you feeling?  
  
Misato:Shinji? He normally calls him pilot Ikari.  
  
Shinji:I'm fine sir, and how are you?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Just like his mother I'm fine. I suppose that you are wondering why I'm here. Well I'll cut to the chase. Your father has deemed it necessary for you to be told a few things, in particular what has happened to you.  
  
Shinji:I was wondering that myself, it's strange, I feel different, more confident, happy even.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Do you remember what happened after the death of the 17th Angel?  
  
Shinji:I was siting at the edge of the lake with Misato, when men in black suits came I guess they were NERV intelligence or something they picked up and broght me to headquarters. Then I see my father, and the next thing I know I'm waking up here, but I seem to remember having some sort of dream, involving a theater and everyone I know, but I can't remember it now.  
  
Fuyutsuki:What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, understood?  
  
Shinji:Yes sir.  
  
Misato:Yes sir.  
  
Fuyutsuki:How much of your mother do you remember Shinji?  
  
Shinji:Not much, but Ritsuko told me that she worked on Project E and that she was taken from me and that I was there at the time, I have vague memories of something like that, but I just can't remember.  
  
Fuyutsuki:She didn't just work for Project E, she was Project E. Everything about the Evas, from initial design to final construction was done by your mother.  
  
Shinji:My mother created the Evas, but why?  
  
Fuyutsuki:For you. You were her whole reason for living, for working on the project, she built Unit 01 so that one day you would pilot it.  
  
Misato:What! Are you telling me that Shinji was going to be a pilot since he was born?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yes. It was discovered early on that nobody born before second impact would sucessfully and safely synchronise with an Eva. It was discovered that the radiation emitted from the blast affected the part of the human brain that allows synchronising to occur. When Yui was pregnant with Shinji, tests were carried out, they discovered that although the parent was prevented from piloting, the unborn child wasn't and therefore the goal of the project altered slightly to allow the fact that children would be the only hope for humanity. The angels were predicted to arrive 15 years after a great disaster befell the planet, so said the Dead Sea Scrolls, so we had only a timeframe of 15 years to train the pilots and prepare the Evas. Tragedy struck when Yui decided to test pilot the Eva. Although theoretically it was possible for her to synch with the eva and acheive a maximum of 3%, there was a slight chance that something terrible could go wrong, and it did. As Shinji was absorbed into the Eva a few months ago, ten years ago Yui befell the same fate. And Shinji watched it all happened. We tried to recover her, but it was impossible, recent events have suggested that it is still impossible.  
  
Shinji:(In tears) Why did she do it when she knew that something could go wrong?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Again for you. She could not allow her son to get into and Eva without making sure it was safe. A similar event occured in Germany six months later when the mother of the second child attempted to synchronise with Unit 02. This time the pilot was not absorbed into the Eva but rather was contaminated by it. She commited suicide several weeks later.  
  
Shinji:(Quietly) Poor Asuka.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Using the information gathered from both events we discovered that the Evas were infact safe to use by the children, but that the two pilots should never have attempted what they did. One of the projects that your mother worked on was the Instrumentality of Man project, the project was a sort of advance psychological treatment that made whoever took part in it accept himself and those around him, in essence instructing his mental being how to live and how to interact. Shortly after the accident with your mother, final approval for Instrumentality project was given.  
  
Misato had remained silent until now, tears were making their way down her cheek.  
  
Misato:What is the purpose of the Instrumentality project.  
  
Fuyutsuki:To create pilots that could complete the true project, the only project that really mattered, the Human Complementation Project.  
  
Misato:What is the HCP?  
  
Fuyutsuki:I can't tell you Major, to be honest I don't think anyone has a full understanding of what the HCP will do, only that it will benefit man and produce a better future for all.  
  
Misato:How do you know this?  
  
Fuyutsuki:It was all in the Dead Sea Scrolls.  
  
Shinji:Instrumentality. Father used it on me didn't he?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yes he did, he changed you and made you better than what you were, you feel different because you are different.  
  
Shinji:These changes, did my mother want them to happen to me?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yes she did, she always wanted the best for you, it sadened her deeply when she learned that you would have to be a pilot.  
  
Shinji:Why did I have to be a pilot?  
  
Fuyutsuki:To acheive the maximum possible synch rate, the core of the Eva must have a personality within it, a personality that cares deeply for the pilot. The personality within Unit 01 is your mothers, cores aren't easy to make in fact only 14 successfull cores were ever made and only 3 of those had personalities transferred into them, Units 00, 01 and 02 have those cores. The personality transfer system was created by Dr Naoko Akagi. She tested the system by first tranferring her personality onto the Magi and then onto the core of Unit 00, followed by your mother transferring her personality onto the core of Unit 01, your father tried to put his personality onto a third core but the procedure failed, it turned out that only female personalities could be transferred, the third core was abandoned, until it was shipped off to the United States to be the core for Unit 03. When it was discovered that only 14 cores were successfully made, to make sure that the maximum number of Eva's could be made it was decided that the core would have to be used, therefore you had to become a pilot, there was no one else who could.  
  
Shinji:My mother...I often wondered why I felt comfortable within the entry plug, now I know.  
  
Fuyutsuki:There's more. It is believed that your mother still resides within Unit 01, the proof of this, is all the times that Unit 01 went beserk.  
  
Shinji:My mother? If he had only told me, I would have accepted being it's pilot.  
  
Fuyutsuki:He didn't tell you because he was jealous. Jealous that you could be with her and that he couldn't.  
  
Misato:I had no idea, I'm sorry Shinji.  
  
Fuyutsuki:The reason why I decided to tell you this Major is that I felt I owed your father.  
  
Misato:My father?  
  
Fuyutsuki:He and I were friends and rivals for many years, I'm surprised you don't remember me. I remember times when you woke up during the middle of the night and came into your fathers study to interupt our disscussions. I was also one of the rescue that was sent to see if we could recover any survivors, I was also the one who identified you.  
  
Misato:I don't have many memories of my life before Second Impact, I remember shutting myself away for years.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Well after what you saw, who could blame you, although you never did tell anyone what you did see.  
  
Misato:Please, I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Fuyutsuki could see tears forming in her eyes and decided not to push it.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I'm sorry that I mentioned it Major, and I'm sorry that I'm the one who has to tell you all this. If there is nothing else, I have to be going now.  
  
Misato:There is something, you mentioned that the Dead Sea Scrolls predicted these events, but I'm sure that the Dead Sea Scrolls are just an ancient bible.  
  
Fuyutsuki:They are, but the final part of the bible is Revelations, where the end of the world is predicted. The Dead Sea Scrolls go into more detail than the current bible does, and mentions things that the person who wrote them could never known, like the second world war. The person who discovered these lost scrolls kept them hidden, he used the knowledge within to gain power. That person is Chairman Kiel of the NERV oversight commitee. Only a few people have seen these scrolls and each person seems to have a different opinion of what they due to they fact that the language the scrolls were written in can be interpreted in a veriety of ways. The outcome of the HCP is one of the more debated aspects of the scrolls, although Commader Ikari believes that the secret to rescuing your mother lies in the scrolls. In the end all he wants is for his wife to return.  
  
Shinji:Why didn't he tell me? I could have helped in some way, if only I knew.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I truly am sorry Shinji, I have to go goodbye.  
  
With that Fuyutsuki leaves the room, leaving Misato to comfort a crying Shinji.  
  
Misato:He may have undergone a life changing promise, but at least he still the same old Shinji in some ways.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fuyutsuki returns to the Commanders office and finds that Ikari has moved since he left.  
  
Ikari:You told the Major aswell.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I felt that if she knew some of the truths she wouldn't poke her nose into other affairs.  
  
Ikari:No matter, the time is approaching. SEELE have made their move.  
  
Fuyutsuki:What!  
  
Ikari:They have sent the nine, they will arrive shortly, our time is at hand, launch Unit 01 immediately, tell him to destroy the 9 production models at all cost I will take Rei to Lilith, and then I shall be reunited with Yui.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well what do you think. I'd like to take this time to acknowledge a few other fanfic writers  
Axel Terizaki for writing 'The Child of Love' and 'An Amnesic Angel'  
Strike Fiss for writing 'Higher Learning' and 'Shinji The Casanova'  
Mahar Al Samkiri for 'Eva-R'  
Alain 'Rakna' Gravel for 'The One I Love Is...'  
Without their fanfics I may have actually had a life. 


	2. Destiny/The Gifts

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
To start off I'd like to address a few issues that have cropped up.  
A few people have said that the fic so far i.e. chapter 1 has been fastpaced. True it has, I wanted it that way. I feel that in that situation, as soon as the 17th angel was killed, it would be a race between NERV and SEELE to see who could cause third impact, so inevitabe they would both be going as fast as they can.  
Someone also wanted me to elaborate on what happened to Shinji. I can't and won't. To see what Shinji went through watch episode's 25 and 26 and ignore all references to third impact taking place. I know alot of people were confused about those two episodes, I have just given a different perspective of what they mean. If you haven't seen the movies yet, this contains a few scenes that are present in them, and similar ideas as well, you have been warned. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in (). Anyway enough chit chat. Onto the fic.  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 2 Destiny/The Gifts  
  
In Commander Ikari's office the two commanders are discussing Shinji.  
  
Ikari:Will he pilot?.  
  
Fuyutsuki:You already know the answer He will.   
  
Ikari:Good. SEELE have made their move.  
  
Fuyutsuki:What!  
  
Ikari:They have sent the nine, they will arrive shortly, our time is at hand, launch Unit 01 immediately, tell him to destroy the 9 production models at all cost I will take Rei to Lilith, and then I shall be reunited with Yui.  
  
Ikari stands up and heads towards the door.  
  
Fuyutsuki:How long do we have?  
  
Ikari:1 hour and 40 minutes.  
  
Gendo exits the office leaving behind a very anxious Sub-Commander.  
  
Fuyutsuki:In two hours man's fate shall be sealed  
  
Now Fuyutsuki leaves the office, at the door he turns round and has one last look at it, he then close's the door and heads for the bridge.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
On the bridge, the bridge crew are very worried, not for their lives but for their jobs.  
  
Ibuki:What's gonna happen to us?  
  
Hyuga:We'll probably be transferred to the Japanese Government or another division of the UN. This place will probably be turned into a theme park.  
  
Aoba:Laughs Yeah I bet they'll call it Eva world.  
  
This remark causes his two colleagues to giggle. Fuyutsuki chooses this moment to enter.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Shouts Go to first stage alert, the enemy will attack in 1 hour 35 minutes.  
  
Ibuki:Excuse me sir?  
  
Fuyutsuki:You heard me now do it.  
  
The entire bridge crew gets to work.  
  
Misato still has a few questions that she hopes the Sub-Commander can answer so she's heading to the bridge when the alarms go off. She breaks into a run, and gets to the bridge 2 minutes later.  
  
Misato:Report.  
  
Hyuga:Unknown Major, the Sub-Commander just told us to go to first stage alert and that the enemy will arrive in 1 hour and 32 minutes.  
  
Misato looks up at the Sub-Commander. Seeing her, he answers her questions without her asking.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Major, we will be attack by nine production model Evas piloted by dummy plugs.  
  
Misato:Why?  
  
Fuyutsuki:The purpose of these Evangelions is cause a man made third impact.  
  
Misato:What purpose does wiping out all of mankind have?  
  
Fuyutsuki:It will not wipe out mankind, but rather combine all mankind into one being.  
  
Misato:Who would do such a thing?  
  
Fuyutsuki:SEELE.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the same time the 12 members of SEELE have gathered in the room, where their monoliths usually reside, each member stands in front of their monolith, each holding a ceremonial dagger in the centre of the room is a holographic display showing Japan and the approaching Evas.  
  
Kiel:The time is approaching Ikari. You will have to launch Unit 01 to even think about stopping us. But that is what we want.  
  
SEELE 02:The pilot of Unit 01 is not yet at the Evangelion.  
  
SEELE 05:You don't need to worry, there is plenty of time for him to get there.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji sits up on his bed, when he hears the alarms going of, he jumps out of his bed and gets dressed.  
  
Announcer:First stage alert, first stage alert. Will all non-combatants and non-essential personnel head to the shelters. Enemy arrival in 1 hour 30 Minutes.  
  
Shinji:1 hour 30 minutes, I have enough time to see them.  
  
Shinji runs out of his room and towards the room that he knows Touji was in. He finds the door open with medical personnel preparing to evacuate the young man.  
  
Shinji:Wait!  
  
They all turn to look at him.  
  
Touji:Shinji! What are you doing here you should be getting ready to fight.  
  
Shinji:I need to talk to you Touji. Will you please leave us alone for a few minutes, and could you make sure I get to see Asuka Langely Sohryu shortly.  
  
Nurse:But we have to evacuate these people.  
  
Shinji:You heard the announcement, there's plenty of time, make sure everyone else is out first then get Touji and Asuka out of here.  
  
Nurse:I really shouldn't but he is a pilot Okay, but make it quick.  
  
Shinji:Thanks.  
  
The medical personnel leave the boys alone.  
  
Touji:I never thought that I would see you again.  
  
Shinji:I didn't intend to visit you before, but now I have to.  
  
Touji:It wasn't your fault Shinji, it was your fathers, I understand.  
  
Shinji:I know but that doesn't stop me feeling guilty about it. Thank you Touji for being such a good friend.  
  
Touji:Hey why do you want to talk to the she-devil for?  
  
Shinji:She's not well Touji, she hasn't ever been well, but she is my friend also.  
  
Touji:I understand, now get out of here.  
  
Shinji leaves the hospital room and heads towards Asuka's room.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back up on the bridge Misato is heading for the door.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Where are you headed Major?  
  
Misato:I'm going to get the third child.  
  
Fuyutsuki just looks at her and smiles a little smile.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Don't worry about him, he'll be here when he's ready.  
  
Misato:I understand sir. Who am I to argue with that reply, after what he told us and what happened to Shinji, I wouldn't be surprised if he demands to get into Unit 01.  
  
Aoba:1 hour 15 minutes to enemy arrival.  
  
Misato:I just hope that he doesn't take too long.  
  
More alarms go off.  
  
Hyuga:Someone is hacking into the MAGI.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Who?  
  
Hyuga:It's the other MAGI! Germany, US, England and France.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Initiate protocol 13.  
  
Ibuki:Yes sir!  
  
Misato:What is protocol 13?  
  
Fuyutsuki:The creator of the MAGI, Dr Naoko Akagi, developed an anti hacker system for when the hackers are outside of Tokyo-3. It's a simple solution really, all it does is cut off all communications with the outside world.  
  
Misato:All communications?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yes.  
  
Misato:But sir if Shinji succeeds, who's not going to say that we didn't attempt to start third impact. And that the proof of this is that we cut off all communications.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Don't worry Major. I have already informed the Japanese Government of what is occuring, they have sent several observers to watch the upcoming battle.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Announcer:Enemy arrival 1 hour 10 minutes.  
  
Shinji arrives at the door to Asuka's room and finds that two nurses are waiting for him to arrive so that they can evacuate.  
  
Shinji:Don't worry I won't take long.  
  
He enters the room and sees a lifeless Asuka Langely Sohryu lying on her bed.  
  
Shinji:Hi Asuka, sorry I haven't been able to visit you, but I am about to fight again and if I don't come back there are a few things that I need to say to you. (He reaches out and takes hold of her hand) I hope you can hear me. I miss you Asuka, and I want you to know that I don't hate you. I care a great deal about you Asuka, as does Misato and Hikari, so please come back to us. Goodbye Asuka.  
  
He kisses her lightly on her forehead and heads out of the room.  
  
Shinji:You can take her now.  
  
Shinji starts running again, as the nurses go into the room to take Asuka to the shelter. He heads out of the hospital and towards a certain area of the Geofront that he must visit.  
  
Announcer:Enemy arrival 1 hour.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gendo Ikari opens the door and finds Rei in her tube. He notices that her entire right arm has disintegrated.  
  
Ikari:Rei it's time to do, what you were created to do.  
  
Rei opens her eyes and stares at him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji arrives at Kaji's garden. He picks up a watering can fills it with water and proceeds to sprinkle.  
  
Shinji:Hey Kaji, I came to tell you that you were right. I have found my reason to pilot and it is a good one. I will continue to fight to protect everyone. Thank you Kaji, for everything.  
  
He finishes watering the melons, sets the can down and heads once again towards Unit 01.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back on the bridge.  
  
Aoba:Enemy arrival in 45 minutes  
  
Misato:Hyuga, what do we know about the nine production Evas.  
  
Hyuga:Not much Major. We belive them to be equipped with S2 engines as for weaponary, your guess is as good as mine.  
  
Misato:Damn.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Don't worry Major. Have faith in Shinji.  
  
Misato:He's right Shinji, has pulled us through some tough situations before, but what's going to happen now he has gone through Instrumentality?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Announcer:Enemy arrival 25 minutes.  
  
Shinji entered headquarters and ran as fast as he could towards the locker room. He dove in and changed into his plugsuit. Once done he again ran towards Unit 01s cage.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aoba:Cage crew reports that the third child has arrived. 15 minutes to enemy arrival.  
Cage crew reports that the entry plug has been inserted.  
  
Ibuki:Unit 01 has been activated, S2 engine working within acceptable parameters.  
  
Misato:Begin Launch sequence.  
  
Hyuga:Beginning launch sequence.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the retraints that held Unit 01 are removed, and the Eva is moved to the launch platform. Inside the plug Shinji closes his eyes and begins to focus.  
  
Shinji:Mother, help me protect those I love.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ibuki:I can't believe it.  
  
Misato:What?  
  
Ibuki:Shinjis synch ratio is at 100%.  
  
Fuyutsuki:We've done it. We will win.  
  
Misato:How can that be?  
  
Ibuki:I don't know.  
  
Misato turns and sees Fuyutsuki smiling.  
  
Misato:Is this the result of Instrumentality?  
  
Aoba:Unit 01 is ready for launch.  
  
Misato:Launch Eva!  
  
Unit 01 shoots up towards the surface. It exits at the edge of the lake, created by the distruction of Unit 00.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SEELE are overjoyed when the news that Unit 01 has launched.  
  
SEELE 09:Although we have failed to discover Ikari's plans, it is too late.  
  
Kiel:Let us begin the Blood ritual.  
  
Each member raises their dagger and slits their wrists. They hold out there arms and begin to chant.  
  
All:The time has come, let humanity become one and let us rule over them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the bridge.  
  
Aoba:Enemy sighted, approaching from the west.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji turns the Eva and spots the enemy, walking towards him.  
  
Shinji:Evas?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ibuki:Shinji's synch ratio has dropped to 60%.  
  
Misato:Shinji what's wrong?  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm)Misato the enemy are Evas.  
  
Misato:Don't worry Shinji, there aren't any pilots on board, they're manned by dummy plugs.  
  
At the mention of dummy plugs Shinji's synch ratio rises.  
  
Ibuki:This is amazing, Shinji's synch ratio has returned to 100%.  
  
Makoto:Bringing up a visual of the enemy Evas.  
  
On the main screen a picture of nine advancing Evas appears. They are all white and have a reptile like head. All the Evas are carry weapons which appear to be similar to Lance of Longinus.  
  
Misato:Boy those things are ugly.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I can't belive it, replicas of the lance!  
  
Misato:Sir, what danger is Shinji in?  
  
Fuyutsuki:If Shinji isn't carefull serious damage could be caused to both Unit 01 and himself, for the lance has the ability to penetrate AT fields easily, and whatever damage is taken by the Eva, the pilot will receive similar injuries.  
  
Misato:Oh my God, Shinji!  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm)I heard Misato, but don't worry, they are nothing compared to me even with those weapons.  
  
Misato:He sounds just like Asuka did. Except I really believe he will do this.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Shinji make sure you destroy the S2 engine or the entry plug of every single Eva.  
  
Shinji(Over Comm) Yes Sir.  
  
Misato:Remember, the S2 engine is located in the abdomen, and you know where the entry plug is.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Thanks Misato, for everything.  
  
Shinji then disconnects the link.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji looked at the enemy, picked one out, spread his AT field, took out his prog knife and charged. The Eva didn't know what hit it. Shinji thrust the prog knife deep within the abdomen of Unit 07, feeling the knife penetrate the core. Unit 07 went silent. He removed the knife picked up the Evas lance and threw it at Unit 13. The lance was aimed perfectly at the core and Unit 13 went silent. By now the other Evas have realised what is going on and start attacking Unit 01. Unit 05 lunges at Unit 01, but Shinji spins the Eva around and imbeds the prog knife into the entry plug, Unit 05 falls silent. Now Shinji faces only 6 more Evas. He charges at Unit 08, and jumps over it, turning in mid-air. He grabs Unit 08s head and breaks it's neck, the Eva falls to the floor, Shinji picks up Unit 08s lance and thrusts it down into the Evas core. Unit 09 comes up behind Shinji, but its already too late, Shinji removes the lance from Unit 08s core, turns and throws the lance at Unit 09s core, another perfect hit. Units 10 and 11 try to attack Shinji at the same time, but Shinji dodges out of the way. He kicks Unit 10 in the head smashing in its skull and it falls to the ground, he jumps on Unit 11, removes the Entry Plug armour and then the entry plug, he crushes the entry plug as Unit 11 falls to the ground, he turns to see Unit 06 standing still holding its lance in a defensive position. Shinji picks up Unit 11s lance and walk towards Unit 06, he sees Unit 12 standing just behind Unit 06 also with its lance at the ready. Shinji looks at the ground in front of him, and sees Unit 13s lance. Shinji throws the lance he is carrying at Unit 06, but in dodges out of the way, but Unit 12 isn't so lucky, the lance hits the core and Unit 12 goes silent. Meanwhile Shinji puts Unit 01 into a forward roll, so as to pick up Unit 13s lance, he then throws the lance at Unit 06 which is off balance due to the manoeuvre it had just performed. The core was penetrated, but Unit 06 had activated its self destruct. It exploded destroying most of the Eva units but hardly putting a scratch on Unit 01. Shinji turned the Eva around to make sure that all the Evas were finished, he noticed the body of Unit 11 was not harmed in the explosion, but he also noticed that Unit 10 was attempting to stand, Unit 01 walked towards Unit 10, grabbed it by the head and threw it to the ground. Shinji then punched the Eva in the head, totally destroying it, he punched again at the neck level and completely obliterated the entry plug. He had won.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The 12 members of SEELE never saw the end of the battle, they had died shortly after the battle begun, their bodies were completely drained of blood.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The entire bridge crew watch in awe and horror as they saw the frighting skill that Shinji possessed in defeating the Evas.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Deep within Terminal Dogma were two observers of the battle. Gendo Ikari and Rei Ayanami stood below Lilith and watch as Shinji destroyed the Evas.  
  
Ikari:It is time.  
  
He removes his gloves to reveal that he has implanted the embryo of Adam onto his right hand. He looks at Rei who not only has lost her right arm but also her left hand.  
  
Ikari:Your AT field can't hold any longer.  
  
He places his hand on her head.  
  
Ikari:Now, take me to Yui.  
  
His hand falls through Rei and stops at her chest.  
  
Rei:I will not.  
  
Ikari:What, why do you disobey me.  
  
Rei:I am not your doll.  
  
With that she absorbs Ikari's right arm, both her arms regenerate and she floats up towards Lilith. Ikari falls to the floor blood pouring out of his shoulder  
  
Rei:I will do what Shinji wants me to do.  
  
Ikari:Why?  
  
Rei:Because he cares for me.  
  
Ikari:I care for you.  
  
Rei:No you don't.  
  
With that Rei enters Lilith. The Angel begins to glow, its legs regenerate and it comes off of the cross. It removes the mask to reveal its face. The face has become Rei's, wings grow on its back, and it starts to fly up to the surface.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hyuga:AT field detected!  
  
Misato:What? Where?  
  
Hyuga:It's coming from Terminal Dogma, blood analysis confirmed it's an angel.  
  
Misato:An angel from Terminal Dogma, could it be Adam.  
  
Fuyutsuki:The angel in Terminal Dogma is not Adam, Major, it is Lilith.  
  
The Sub-Commander is now standing beside Misato.  
  
Misato:Who is Lilith?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Lilith is the second angel. We also found it in Antartica, but after Second Impact. It had sustained incredible damage. We predicted that it would repair itself before the arrival of the 17th angel. So we used the lance to slow it down.  
  
Misato:What is so important about that angel?  
  
Fuyutsuki:That angel is the mother of man, its DNA is a 100% match to ours.  
  
Misato:What do you mean? I thought everyone has a unique DNA structure.  
  
Fuyutsuki:What I meant was that a standard DNA analysis would prove that Lilith could be either parent of a child.  
  
Hyuga:The angel has reached the surface.  
  
Misato:On visual.  
  
The screen showed Rei/Lilith emerging form the tunnel. Gasps from everyone in the room could be heard as they all recognised the face of Rei.  
  
Misato:Rei...  
  
Fuyutsuki:What! Gendo said that the face of the angel would be his, that means that Rei didn't take him into Lilith but she went herself. Why?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji was walking back to base when the angel emerged. He was so surprised to see the head of Rei that he almost fainted. Rei/Lilith approached Unit 01, and then embraced it. Shinji found himself to be in a theater, he then remembered seeing this theater during Instrumentality.  
  
Shinji:What's going on?  
  
Rei appears before Shinji, she is naked but Shinji doesn't notice.  
  
Shinji:Rei, what's happening?  
  
Rei:Shinji, you have been chosen.  
  
Shinji:Chosen by who? For what reason?  
  
Rei:By the angels, and especially by Kaworu.  
  
Shinji:By Kaworu?  
  
Rei:He was sent to decide whether Man should die or live. But he chose you, as did I.  
  
Shinji:What do you mean?  
  
Rei:There are many types of third impact, one is the complete annhilation of Man, another is combination of all souls in one body, these were the main ones, that were trying to carried out but there are other types, and this one is for you.  
  
Shinji:What's going to happen?  
  
Rei:You will find out eventually. But know this there are more angels, and they will try to come to the Geofront. They must be stopped or a fourth impact will occur. There is only one type of fourth impact. Complete and utter annhilation.  
  
Shinji:I understand.  
  
Rei:I have seen into your soul Shinji, and I have decided to give you three gifts.  
  
Shinji:Three gifts?  
  
Rei:They will lead to what your heart desires most. Goodbye Shinji.  
  
Shinji:Goodbye Rei.  
  
Rei embraces Shinji. Back in reality Rei/Lilith begins to glow and energy surrounds Unit 01 and continues to expand outwards.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misato stares at the screen as does all of the bridge crew.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Third impact.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Terminal Dogma Gendo Ikari is lying in a pool of blood. He is dying slowly. But then Rei appears before him.  
  
Ikari:Have you come to take me to the others are to watch me die.  
  
Rei:Your punishment is not to die but to live.  
  
She touches his shoulder and it heals, all the blood that has spilled over the floor has returned to his body.  
  
Ikari:Why?  
  
Rei:You must atone, it is his wish.  
  
Ikari:Shinji?  
  
Rei:Yes.  
  
Ikari:I do not understand.  
  
Rei:Good.  
  
Rei disappears leaving Gendo lyin on the floor. He stands up and walks to the exit.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In a shelter under NERV headquarters, nurses are taking care of Asuka and Touji. The battle that is raging in the mind of Asuka has received a visitor.  
  
Rei:Hello Asuka.  
  
Asuka:What do you want you stupid doll.  
  
Rei:I am no longer a doll, I am no longer.  
  
Asuka:What?  
  
Rei:I am gone. But Shinji needs you.  
  
Asuka:Shinji! I hate Shinji, I hate everyone. No one cares about me, I'm worthless.  
  
Rei:That s not true. You are worth something to Shinji. Remember when he visited you in hospital an hour ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
Shinji:Hi Asuka, sorry I haven't been able to visit you, but I am about to fight again and if I don't come back there are a few things that I need to say to you. (He reaches out and takes hold of her hand) I hope you can hear me. I miss you Asuka, and I want you to know that I don't hate you. I care a great deal about you Asuka, as does Misato and Hikari, so please come back to us. Goodbye Asuka.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Rei:See he does care for you. A great deal more than he realises.  
  
Asuka:That can't be true, no-one could care for me.  
  
Rei:He does.  
  
Asuka:He does?  
  
Rei:Yes. Goodbye Asuka.  
  
In the real world, Asuka's eyes fill with life. She sighs, a nurse notices.  
  
Nurse:Asuka? Asuka are you awake?  
  
Asuka replies by turning her back to the nurse.  
  
Nurse:At least she's awake.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the bridge every continues to stare at the light, surprisingly it doesn't hurt their eyes but appears to have a calming effect on them. The light dims and then goes out. The only thing remaining is Unit 01. Misato is the first to regain her senses.  
  
Misato:Status of Unit 01.  
  
Everyone wakes up and tries to find out the answers.  
  
Ibuki:Pilot's lifesigns confirmed, but there is an irregularity in the plug, there is a second body within the plug!  
  
Misato:How?  
  
Ibuki:Unknown.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Bring up the entry plug on the main screen.  
  
Hyuga:I can't sir. The camera's have overloaded.  
  
Misato:Send recovery teams to Unit 01 immediately.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Within half an hour the recovery teams had managed to remove the entry plug from Unit 01. Both Misato and Fuyutsuki were waiting for it to be opened.  
  
Misato:Sir, I was wondering, were was Commander Ikari during all of this.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I'm sorry Major, but that is classified for now. Trust me when I say this, but don't dig into this any further. It will do you no good.  
  
Misato:I understand sir.  
  
The entry plug is placed in front of them, the hatch is opened and Shinji is pulled out of the plug unconcious. They put him in a stretcher and load him into an ambulance, Misato is about to go with him when she notices that a naked young woman is being pulled out of the plug. She hears Fuyutsuki gasp, she turns to face him, his face betraying his shock.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yui...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, okay I know that all Rei fans hate me now, but it was one of the only ways that I could think of to bring Yui back. For all those who are expecting a Shinji/Asuka fic, maybe, maybe not. I said there may romance later on, but it doesn't necessarily mean Shinji/Asuka. If you are wondering about the new angels there is a perfectly good explanation, as there is a perfectly good explanation for what happened in third impact, but that will come later. This episode is a bit longer than the last but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not too convinced about the battle though, but I did intend it to be be similar to Asuka's battle in EoE, 'quick and clean without waste' as Asuka once said, I think. Again and C&C would be greatly appreciated. 


	3. Reunion/Afterwards

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
Okay. Now that the first two chapters are over, I want to explain a few things. The previous two chapters brought a conclusion to a few of the storylines, but also started a few new ones. I have a plan, honest. Oh yeah I am a Shinji/Asuka fan, a big one too, I'm a sucker for WAFF, ironic considering my name. But I am not telling if there is going to be a Shinji/Asuka romance, I said that Shinji cares for Asuka, whether or not it turns to romantic love or not, only I know, HA! Asuka believed that no one cared for her, Rei made sure that she realised that someone did care for her, and thats what brought her back, but as you'll soon see it's gonna be a long road to recovery, for everyone. The main plot of the story won't make an appearance for a while yet, but the main subplot's should come in within the next two parts, this one won't deal with plot too much though. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in (). Any C&C will always be welcome and now..  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 3 Reunion/Afterwards  
  
Fuyutsuki stared at the young woman, still not believing his eyes, even though he had been staring for almost 3 hours now. Misato enters the room, quietly, Fuyutsuki barely acknowledges her.  
  
Misato:Any change?  
  
Fuyutsuki:No, how's Shinji?  
  
Misato:Fine. No one knows why he's still unconscious, the doctors say that his body isn't even tired.  
  
Fuyutsuki:That's surprising, considering what he went through.  
  
Misato:Sir?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yes Major.  
  
Misato:Have you informed Commander Ikari about his wife yet?  
  
Fuyutsuki:No. He's not in the right state at the moment.  
  
Misato:Huh?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Something has happened to him, his entire right arm is missing.  
  
Misato:Are you serious? He deserves worse for what he's done.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yes, but the strange thing is, there is no sign of damage, not even a scar. They found him wandering the corriders of headquarters. He's been sedated until the doctors can discover if anything else phsyically wrong with him.  
  
Misato:No damage, how can that be? Today has been a very long and very strange day.  
  
Fuyutsuki:It has indeed Major.  
  
Misato:(Yawns) I think I'll see if I can find a bed to sleep on. Goodnight Sir.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Goodnight Major.  
  
Misato:Oh, one last thing, Asuka has woken up, but the doctors say she is in a deep depressive state.  
  
Fuyutsuki:But it's a start.  
  
Misato:I suppose. Goodnight.  
  
Misato close the door and Fuyutsuki continues staring.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Voice:Misato, wake up Misato.  
  
Misato:(Yawns) Huh...so is it...(Yawns again)  
  
Shinji:It's me Shinji.  
  
Misato:Shinji? Shinji! You're awake!  
  
Misato jumps up and gives Shinji a great big hug, after a few minutes it becomes apparent that the boy has run out of oxygen.  
  
Shinji:Misato, I can't breath!  
  
Misato:Sorry Shinji.  
  
She lets him go. Slightly confused as to where she is, she suddenly remembers that after 10 minutes of pleading with several doctors another bed was wheeled into the room Shinji was in, shortly afterwords Misato feel asleep on it. It was now morning and Shinji had woken up to find Misato snoring, and sprawled over the bed.  
  
Misato:What time is it?  
  
Shinji:A little after 10.  
  
Misato:(Yawns) Boy, I needed that sleep, could do with a few hours though. Hey Shinji, what do you remember about yesterday.  
  
Shinji sits down on his bed.  
  
Shinji:I remember the battle with the nine Evas, I was walking back towards base, when I saw a giant Rei come out of the escape tunnel. I was stunned, she come over and hugged Unit 01, then a bright light, something about a theater and gifts, then I woke up a few minutes ago.  
  
Misato:A theater and gifts?  
  
Shinji:Yeah, it's a bit blurry, but I seem to remember Rei talking to me in a theater, and she said that I was getting three gifts.  
  
Misato:I think I know what she's talking about.  
  
Shinji:You do?  
  
Misato:Asuka has woken up, your father has lost his right arm and...  
  
Shinji:Asuka's awake! But I don't see how my father missing his arm is a gift. And what's the third thing?  
  
Misato:I'd better show you, get dressed.  
  
Shinji looks at his guardian, puzzled. He finds his clothes, which had been moved from the locker room to the hospital room, and gets dressed while Misato tidies herself up and waits outside. Shinji joins her shortly afterwards.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Yui's room, Fuyutsuki is asleep on the chair that he has occupied since he entered the room. Yui herselfs stirs, and for the first time in 12 years opens her eyes. She sits up and has a look around the room, her eyes settle on Fuyutsuki, her eyes betraying her disappointment that she would have preferred someone else.  
  
Yui:Professor, Professor!  
  
Fuyutsuki wakes up with a start.  
  
Fuyutsuki:You're awake!  
  
He jumps up and hugs her.  
  
Yui:You sound like you haven't seen me in a while.  
  
Fuyutsuki:We thought we had lost you, to Unit 01.  
  
Yui:So the test failed.  
  
Fuyutsuki:You don't remember? Do you know what year it is?  
  
Fuyutsuki sits back down.  
  
Yui:Of course I do, it's 2004.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Prepare yourself for a shock. It's 2016.  
  
Yui:Are you playing a joke on me, because it isn't very funny.  
  
Fuyutsuki:No joke.  
  
Yui:What happened to me?  
  
Fuyutsuki:You were absorbed into Unit 01.  
  
Yui:How did I get back?  
  
Fuyutsuki:I was hoping you could tell me, perhaps Shinji knows?  
  
Yui:Shinji! Where is he? Is he ok?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Calm down Yui, he's fine, hopefully he's awake by now.  
  
Yui:I have to go see him.  
  
She attempts to climb out of bed, but Fuyutsuki pushes her down.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yui, Major Katsuragi will bring him when he wakes up, don't worry, but your forgetting something, it's been 12 years, he's grown up.  
  
Yui:Grown up? How is he?  
  
Fuyutsuki:A fine young man, but he's been through alot.  
  
Yui:Wait a minute, did you say Katsuragi?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yes, Major Misato Katsuragi, NERVs operations director, she's also grown alot since you last saw her.  
  
Yui:Last I saw of her she was just starting to talk again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji and Misato reach the door of Yui's room.  
  
Misato:Shinji, wait here for a minute OK.  
  
Shinji:Sure.  
  
Misato knocks on the door and walks in, she closes the door behind her.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Major! We were just talking about you.  
  
Misato:You were?  
  
Yui:You've grown since I last saw you.  
  
Misato:Mrs Ikari, you're awake!  
  
Yui:Is my son alright?  
  
Misato:Shinji's fine, he's waiting outside, I haven't told him yet, in fact I don't know if there is any way to tell him. I'll go get him.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I'll come too, Major.  
  
Yui looks at the two as they leave the room, and then she takes a deep breath. Outside Shinji is surprised to see Fuyutsuki leave the room with Misato.  
  
Shinji:Commander Fuyutsuki, Sir.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Hello Shinji.  
  
Misato:Alright Shinji, one of your gifts is waiting inside.  
  
Shinji nervously walks through the door. Misato closes it behind him  
  
Fuyutsuki:Gifts?  
  
Inside the room, Shinji just stares at the woman in the bed. She stares back.  
  
Yui:Shinji!  
  
Shinji:Mother.  
  
Shinji runs to his mother, with tears in his eyes. Yui embraces her son, and they both start crying. Outside Fuyutsuki and Misato are looking into the room through the window in the door. Misato had tears in her eyes, and both were smiling.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I think we should leave them alone for a while.  
  
Misato:I think I'll go see Asuka.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I envy you, I have to see the Commander, and tell him about Yui.  
  
They parted and headed towards their respective destinations.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three hours later Fuyutsuki reached the room where Gendo Ikari was, he had ordered the doctors to not tell him about Yui, while he went back to his quarters and got freshened up, he also went into headquarters to find out what was happening, he breifly spoke to the Japanese Prime Minister before heading back to the Hospital, taking his time. Fuyutsuki knocked, hearing a reply he entered, to find Ikari sitting on his bed, fully clothed. Even though he was told about it, seeing him without his arm startled Fuyutsuki.  
  
Ikari:Fuyutsuki, we have failed.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yes we have, what happened?  
  
Ikari:Rei betrayed me, and now I'll never see Yui again.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I'll let him suffer. At least it'll give her more time with her son. What are you going to do now?  
  
Ikari:For once I don't know. What has happened?  
  
Fuyutsuki:As expected SEELE are dead, they performed the blood ritual. The UN are in a total panic because of it, the Japanese government have hailed your son a hero for stopping third impact, several other countries have followed suit but the US aren't convinced. All samples of Adam and Lilith save Units 01, 02, 11 and the body of Unit 10, have disappeared and all the other remains of the production Evas are useless. Analysis of the dummy plugs used by the Evas is being carried out, but we both know waht the outcome of that will be.  
  
Ikari:And what of third impact?  
  
Fuyutsuki:That is unknown, something did happen, we're just don't know what.  
  
Ikari:How is Shinji?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Concern for your son!? He's fine, he spent the night unconscious, the reason is unknown.  
  
Ikari:I see.  
  
Fuyutsuki:What happened to your arm?  
  
Ikari:Rei took it, and healed me so that I would live and suffer and atone.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Before I go, there's just one more thing.  
  
Ikari:What?  
  
Fuyutsuki:When we pulled your son out of Unit 01, we pulled someone else out aswell.  
  
Ikari:Rei?  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yui.  
  
The shock on the younger man's face was intense.  
  
Ikari:(Angry) Why didn't you tell me straight away?  
  
Fuyutsuki:The boy earned the right to spend as much time with his mother as possible.  
  
Ikari calmed down, he hadn't felt this emotional since she was taken from him. He got out of the bed, and ran out of the room towards the room that Yui was in.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Shinji has told his mother about what has happened to him since she disappeared. They were still holding on to each other, both afraid that if they let go, they would lose each other again. Yui wasn't having as hard a time believing that this boy was her son, as she thought she would, she just credited it to motherly instinct. Shinji on the other hand still couldn't believe that his mother was back, the subject of many dreams had come true, and life was looking better.  
  
Shinji:...then I woke up in the hospital to find Misato asleep on a bed that they had wheeled in for her.  
  
Yui:(Crying) Oh Shinji, I am so sorry that I left you, sorry for what your father has done to you. He loved you, I know he did, when he came home from the lab he used to watch you sleep with a smile on his face. But he's changed, I don't know what I feel for him anymore, I'm angry, but I don't know if I still love him, but I won't forgive him. What he's done is unforgivable.  
  
The doctor came into the room.  
  
Doctor:Ah Mrs Ikari, you're awake, good, good.  
  
Yui:Hello doctor.  
  
Doctor:I've got some good news. You're perfectly healthy, in fact comparing the records to the ones concerning your last physical back in 2004, there isn't much difference, and your body is, from what we can gather, in the same condition. Congratulations Mrs Ikari, you are a 39 year old woman in a 27 year olds body.  
  
Yui:Did you just say 39?  
  
Doctor:Yes I did.  
  
Yui:My god, I'm going to be 40 soon.  
  
Both Shinji and the doctor couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
Yui:So doctor, when can I leave.  
  
Doctor:Right now if you want to, I see no reason to keep you here. We've performed all the necessary tests and everything appears normal. I'll send a nurse in with some clothes for you.  
  
The doctor leaves the room, and a few minutes later a nurse walks in with a NERV uniform.  
  
Nurse:Sorry, but we've only got uniforms.  
  
Yui:That's ok.  
  
Shinji:I'll go wait outside.  
  
He bends down and gives his mother a kiss on the cheek, and hugs her again. Then he goes to wait outside. He sits on one of the chairs that were outside the room, a smile on his face.  
  
Shinji:That's a great gift Rei. I forgot, Asuka's awake, I'll have to go see her. Did you do that aswell Rei?  
  
Shinji hears the sound of running, he looks up to see his father running towards him, he notices that his fathers right arm is missing, he is stunned.  
  
Shinji:The last couple of days have been strange indeed.  
  
Ikari doesn't see his son sitting there, so runs past him and into the room. Yui had finished getting dressed, and was about to join her son, when Ikari burst into the room, she could see Shinji, standing behind him. Her husband was smiling, she was not. He walk towards her, but instead of an embrace, he received a slap.  
  
Yui:(Coldly) You bastard, how could you do that to our son?  
  
She walks past him, and leaves the hospital with Shinji. Ikari, just stands in the room.  
  
Ikari:Is this the punishment you meant for me Rei?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misato sat on the chair looking at Asuka. She had given up trying to talk to her along time ago. She had been crying. Every time that Misato tried to look at Asuka, the girl turned her back on her, and so Misato had given up for the time being, hoping that as soon as the girl had sorted through a few things, she would open up to her. But in both their minds, they were thinking about the same person, Shinji.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji showed his mother around the Geofront, alot had changed since she was last there, and apart from a few holes in the ceiling and major damage here and there, it was beautiful. He took her into headquarters and introduced her to the bridge crew. Although he had to pry her away from them shortly afterwards, since her curiousity had caused her to start looking at all the data that had been collected from the day before. Then he took her back to the hospital to introduce her to his friends. First he took her to see Touji.  
  
Touji:Come in!  
  
Shinji and his mother walked in.  
  
Touji:Shinji! And Ayanami?  
  
Shinji:No this isn't Rei, this is my mother.  
  
Touji:Your mother?! But I thought...  
  
Yui:Not quite Mr Suzahara, it's along story, Shinji will fill you in some other time.  
  
Touji:Can I ask a question?  
  
Yui:Of course.  
  
Touji:Why do you look like Rei?  
  
Shinji:That's also a long story that I'll tell you later.  
  
Touji:Come on, you've got to tell me something, I've been cooped up in here for too long, I'm bored.  
  
shinji decides to relate the story of the battle from the day before, in more detail than he had told his mother earlier. He left out the bit about Rei, simply because he really wasn't sure what really happened, after discussing the battle, Yui decides to tell stories of Shinji when he was younger, including an incident with a bucket, that had caused his friend's to roll about giggling, Touji found this very funny, while Shinji just sat and blushed.  
  
Shinji:I had friend's back then? What were their names?  
  
Yui:I think the boy was called Kensuke and the girl was called Hikari.  
  
Touji and Shinji's jaw's hit the ground. Well since Touji was sitting up in bed his jaw only hit his lap.  
  
Touji:You have to joking!  
  
Yui was surprised at this outburst.  
  
Yui:I'm not, is someone going to tell me what is going on.  
  
Touji:Kensuke and Hikari are our classmates. In fact me, Shinji and Kensuke are called the three stooges!  
  
Yui:Really! How's that for coincidences, both their parents were involved with project E, and all the children were put together in a nursery. Once Tokyo-3 began construction they moved upto the surface, then I had my accident.  
  
Touji:My family didn't move to Tokyo-3 till 2005, that's when I met Kensuke and Hikari, but they weren't friends then, then again we were in that 'all girls are icky' stage.  
  
Shinji looks at his watch.  
  
Shinji:I sorry Touji, we have to go now it's getting late, and we've still to see Asuka.  
  
Touji:I heard she woke up, but that she's not talking to anyone.  
  
Shinji:Yeah, well see you later.  
  
Yui:Goodbye Mr Suzahara.  
  
Touji:Bye Mrs Ikari, see you later buddy!  
  
Touji lay back on his bed.  
  
Touji:So Kensuke knew Shinji way back then. I wonder if he still remembers?  
  
Feeling tired, Touji soon fell asleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Upon reaching Asuka's room, they discovered Misato had fallen asleep on her chair. Shinji wals upto her, and wakes her up.  
  
Shinji:Misato, time to wake up.  
  
Misato wakens to see Shinjis face.  
  
Misato:Shinji, what are you doing here?  
  
Shinji:Mom and I have come to visit Asuka.  
  
Misato:Your mom?  
  
Yui stands on the other side of Misato.  
  
Yui:Come on Misato, lets see if we can find you some coffee.  
  
Misato:Yeah, that would be great.  
  
Yui:Don't be long Shinji, it's getting late.  
  
Shinji:Okay mom.  
  
Yui walks Misato out of the room in search of coffee. They closed the door behind them. Shinji looks at Asuka, she has her back facing him. He wanders around to the other side, to find that she is sleeping. Deciding whether or not to wake her up, Shinji brushes her hair out of her face, which wakes her up. She looks at him, he smiles at her. He is surprised when she reaches out and grabs his shirt, pulling him closer to her. He puts his arms around her, when she starts crying.  
  
Asuka:(Quietly) Don't leave me, please don't leave me.  
  
To be continued...  
  
And that wraps up another chapter. It's only been two days since the story started sorry if it feels like I'm trying to get as many things done as soon as possible. I feel that ever since Shinji went through Instrumentality, things have being going great for him, a reward you could say, for all the pain that he has gone through, but everyone else around him isn't so happy, so you could ask 'Is Shinji going to bring everyone up to his level of contentment, or is he going to be dragged back down by the ones he loves?', only time will tell. If anyone's wondering why Yui was able to get out of bed so quickly I'll tell you, third impact released alot of energy, some of that energy was given to Yui, the only reason why she took as long as she did to wake up, was due to the fact that her body was in shock, after being aborbed by the Eva and then reassembled 12 years later. I'm only telling you this, because I won't be mentioning it in later chapter's. The same doesn't apply to Shinji though. The Kensuke/Hikari bit, a bit cheesy I know, but if you think about it, it makes sense. I have decided to incorporate 'Poor Soul and Little Soul' into the timeline, I'm even thinking about writing a prequel to it. I also hope to write a few other short fics, while continuing with this one. Well we'll see won't we. For all the Asuka/Shinji fans out there, I won't reveal if they do get together or not, but I'll say one thing, just because Asuka has opened up to Shinji doesn't mean they will get together, Shinji is too much of a gentlemen to do that to her in her current state. 


	4. They said 'Don't leave me...'

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
Things start happening in this chapter, but first I want to thank all those who have bothered to review 'True Destiny', I appreciate it guys. And if you have been reading this story, but haven't reviewed it yet, I would like you to, even if you think this story is crap, otherwise how can it get better. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 4 They said 'Don't leave me...'  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the hospital, Yui is talking to Misato, they are walking back to Asuka's room after getting a cup of coffee.  
  
Yui:I want to thank you Misato, for taking care of Shinji for the last year.  
  
Misato:I was happy to do it, he's like my little brother. Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?  
  
Yui:I haven't thought about it, but I guess that I can find a room in headquarters.  
  
Misato:Tell you what, stay at my place tonight, Shinji would love you to be there, and you can sample some of his cooking.  
  
Yui:Shinji cooks?  
  
Misato:Yeah, and he's pretty good, unlike me.  
  
Yui:Surely your cooking's not that bad.  
  
Misato:I personally don't think anything's wrong with it, but no one else seems to be able to keep it down.  
  
Yui:Oh.  
  
They reach the door to Asuka's room, Misato opens the door, and they walk in to find Asuka, asleep in Shinji's arms.  
  
Shinji:Hey Misato, hey mom.  
  
Misato:What happened?  
  
Shinji:To tell you the truth, I don't know. She just opened her eyes, grabbed me and started crying, asking me not to leave her, then she fell asleep.  
  
Misato:Why him, why not me Asuka? Come on Shinji, lets go home.  
  
Shinji:Okay, but what about mom?  
  
Misato:She'll be staying with us, for the time being.  
  
Shinji:Really! That's great!  
  
Carefully Shinji mangages to get out from under Asuka. And 15 minutes later they are leaving the Geofront in Misato's car, Shinji is sitting quietly in the back with a red face, as Misato and Yui are swapping embarrassing, yet highly amusing stories of Shinji. Shinji is releived when the car finally stops outside of their apartment block.  
  
Yui:Why is so quiet?  
  
Misato:Because there is no one here, everybody has been moved away or has been evacuated.   
  
Yui:Oh.  
  
They went upstairs and entered the apartment, Shinji went to the kitchen to prepare a meal, while Misato showed Yui Asuka's room where she would be sleeping. Shortly Shinji had finished making making dinner, and they ate, while discussing Shinji once again. After dinner they helped Shinji with the dishes and then they went to bed.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A couple of days later, Misato and Yui are having breakfast, Shinji has already left to visit Asuka in the hospital.  
  
Misato:It's all arranged, you can move in any time.  
  
Yui:That's great! Why do you look so sad?  
  
Misato:Bacause I'm jealous.  
  
Yui:Why?  
  
Misato:Because I know that Shinji will want to move in with you.  
  
Yui:I hope so, but we're only moving next door, you'll get to see him all the time.  
  
Misato:I know, but still, it won't be the same.  
  
Yui:Well when Asuka moves back in, you will feel a lot better.  
  
Misato:If she moves back in.  
  
Yui:She will.  
  
Misato:At least all the angels have been defeated, maybe this place will become a proper city.  
  
Yui:What makes you so sure that all the Angels have been defeated?  
  
Misato:Commander Ikari said so.  
  
Yui:It isn't true I'm afraid.  
  
Shinji:What isn't true.  
  
Yui:Not all of the Angels have been defeated. Let me see, the 17th Angel has been defeated.  
  
Misato:Yes.  
  
Yui:According to the Dead Sea Scrolls there are alot of Angels, unfortunatly I don't know how many, except that there are lot, only the 17th needed to be defeated, as he was the Angel of free will. He had to make a decision, him or us, he chose us, and that decision was what allowed complementation to occur.  
  
Misato:What are the Dead Sea Scrolls?  
  
Yui:They are a guide to initiating third impact and the next stage of human evolution. But they contain different possibilties, and predictions of things that will happen, or have happened. Whoever has looked at the scrolls, has only read what they want to read. group named SEELE wanted to initiate a third impact that combined all souls into one body, and they would be the rulers of humanity, I went along with them, but I tried to sabotage their efforts to control the new being, in favour of freedom for all.  
  
Misato:There is something that you might be able to explain. We all thought third impact was going to happen, there was even something that resembled an explosion, but it disappeared leaving Unit 01 at the epicenter.  
  
Yui:That is strange, I don't remember anything like this in the scrolls.  
  
Misato:Shinji metioned that he talked to Rei, while the 'explosion' was happening, I didn't believe but then he said that he remembered that Rei was going to give him three gifts, thats when I know it was true, as you had already been recovered and Asuka had awakened.  
  
Yui:What's the third gift?  
  
Misato:I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with his father.  
  
Yui:What makes you say that?  
  
Misato:Commander Ikari lost his arm, during that time, how he lost it is a mystery, but that fact that there was no evidence of how it was taken is a bigger one.  
  
Yui:Gendo has lost his arm? I didn't notice. Then again I haven't spoken to him since I left the hospital.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three days later, in Commander Ikari's office.  
  
Yui:Hello Gendo.  
  
Ikari:Yui.  
  
Yui:If you think that I am here to forgive you, think again. I want my job back, any objections?  
  
Ikari:None, you were always best for the job.  
  
Yui:What of Ritsuko Akagi?  
  
Ikari:She is no longer here.  
  
Yui:Where is she?  
  
Ikari:She is dead. She committed suicide.  
  
Yui:I see. Goodbye Gendo.  
  
She turns around and walks to the door.  
  
Ikari:Yui, please don't leave me.  
  
Yui:I still love you, I don't know why but I do, but you should have cared more for Shinji. I can't forgive you for that.  
  
And with that she left the office. Shinji was waiting for her outside.  
  
Shinji:How did it go?  
  
Yui:Fine, come on lets get something to eat.  
  
Shinji:I'm starving.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After they had finished lunch, they parted. Yui went to Ritsuko's office to learn all that has happen since her disappearance, while Shinji went to see Asuka.  
  
Shinji:Hey Asuka, how are you doing today?  
  
Asuka managed a weak smile.  
  
Asuka:Better.  
  
Shinji gave her a hug before siting in the chair.  
  
Shinji:Sorry I couldn't come earlier, but my mom went to see father, and I went to support her, she is now in charge of project E, which reminds me, I didn't really want to bring this up, but I need to know, will you pilot the Eva again.  
  
Asuka:I've thought about it, and no I won't.  
  
Shinji:That's okay, but I think you should know that I'm still going to pilot, I have my reasons. Funny, I only had one a few days ago and now I have several.  
  
Shinji talked to Asuka, watched TV with her and played a few games, before he was kicked out of the room by the nurses.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Every day he went back to the hospital, usually he visited Touji first, but one day when he arrived, he found that Touji had disappeared, no one knew who took him, or where he was going, only that he was gone, and had been checked out. So he thought that Touji had been transferred to Tokyo-2, and so he went to see Asuka.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two weeks later, as he was heading to the hospital, he ran into Kensuke and Hikari.  
  
Shinji:Hey guys, how's it going?  
  
Kensuke:Shinji! How have you been, we haven't seen you in ages.  
  
Shinji:Alot has happened but I'm fine, anyway what are you doing here. Reconstruction of Tokyo-3 is just starting, residential buildings won't be finished for a month.  
  
Kensuke:We're here to see Touji.  
  
Hikari:And Asuka.  
  
Kensuke:I still don't see why we have to visit her.  
  
Shinji:She'll be glad for the company, she's changed though, I'm going there just now.  
  
Hikari:How often do you visit Asuka?  
  
Shinji:Everyday.  
  
Hikari:Oh, I see.  
  
Shinji:It's nothing like that, we're just good friends.  
  
Kensuke:Yeah, I'll bet.  
  
Shinji:Wait, why are you here to see Touji?  
  
Kensuke:Because he is in the hospital.  
  
Shinji:But he was checked out two weeks ago, I thought he was in Tokyo-2.  
  
Hikari:What?  
  
Kensuke:Come to think about it, I haven't heard from him for about two weeks.  
  
Shinji:Hey, guys you know what I recently found out.  
  
Hikari:What?  
  
Shinji:You're never going to believe this, but when we were around three years old, the three of us were friends.  
  
Both:WHAT?!  
  
Shinji:Yeah, apparently we went to the same daycare centre and hung out together. I mean it is pretty obvious really if you think about it. I lived here until 2004, and you guys have pretty much lived here all your lives, so we must have known each other back then, but because no one really remembers their childhood, we forgot all about it.  
  
Hikari:Wow! I mean wow!  
  
Kensuke:This is an interesting development.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Outside the door to Asuka's room.  
  
Shinji:Okay guys, I'll go in first, she is pretty fragile at the moment, I call you in Hikari after a few minutes, sorry Kensuke but I don't think you guys should see each other.  
  
Kensuke:That's okay, but don't be long in their Shinji, I want to here all about the battle with the nine Evas.  
  
Shinji:How did you know about that?  
  
Kensuke:It was on the news. NERV headquarters is attack by nine Evas, who are being controlled by members of a secret society to attempt to cause third impact, thanks to the heroic efforts of the pilot of Unit 01, Shinji Ikari, who destroyed all nine Evas, third impact was prevented. That's all they said, nothing specific about the battle, not even a picture.  
  
Shinji:Well if they didn't reveal anything about the battle, then it must be top secret, tell you what I'll give you as much info as you want, as long as you tell me something in return.   
  
Kensuke:What?  
  
Shinji:Anything, as long as it's juicy information.  
  
Kensuke:Who are you? What have you done with Shinji Ikari? You'd better return him to this planet, we need him.  
  
Shinji:Kensuke its me, but I learned something, and now I'm better.  
  
Hikari:What?  
  
Shinji:I can't tell you, only thing I can say it that you must discover it for yourself, although I had help. Anyway Asuka is expecting me.  
  
He turns around and opens the door, closing the door behind him.  
  
Hikari:I like this new Shinji.  
  
Kensuke:Me too.  
  
Hikari:So we were friends when we were three.  
  
Kensuke:Apparently, but how did he find out.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile inside the room.  
  
Shinji:Good morning Asuka.  
  
Asuka:Shinji!  
  
He sits on her bed, and hugs her, she hugs back finding comfort in his arms.  
  
Shinji:How are you feeling today?  
  
Asuka:(Smiling) Fine.  
  
Shinji:Still finding it hard to talk.  
  
She nods her head.  
  
Shinji:Don't worry, you'll soon get back into the swing of things. How do you feel about another visitor?  
  
Asuka:Misato?  
  
Shinji:Nope, but I have to go see someone today, for a while at least, but I'll be back later on, I promise.  
  
Asuka:(Looking Sad) Okay.  
  
Shinji:Don't worry Asuka, I'll be leaving you in good hands.  
  
He gets up and walks to the door, opening it he motions to Hikari to walk in.  
  
Asuka:Hikari!  
  
Hikari:Hello Asuka, how are feeling?  
  
Asuka:Fine.  
  
Shinji:(Whispering) She has a little trouble talking. Okay Asuka I'll see you later.  
  
Asuka:Bye.  
  
She looks at him go, clearly sad that he is. Hikari sees this and decides to cheer her friend in the only girls know how.  
  
Hikari:You'll never guess what has happened to Yuri..  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Since Kensuke and Hikari are visitors in the Geofront, there are only a few places that they can go, so Shinji and Kensuke have gone to the hospital cafeteria. Over the next two hours, Shinji related the battle to Kensuke, deliberatley leaving out the part about Rei, and embelishing the battle abit, after all it only lasted a few minutes. Kensuke in return told Shinji about everything that has happened since the destruction of Unit 00, about the new school and about Tokyo-2. They are suddenly interupted by an announcement.  
  
Announcer:Will the dedicated pilot of Unit 01, Shinji Ikari, please report to NERV headquarters. I repeat, will the dedicated pilot of Unit 01, Shinji Ikari, please report to NERV headquarters.  
  
Shinji:Sorry Kensuke, but I have to go. I'll walk you back to Asuka's room.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After returning to Asuka's room, and apologising to Asuka about having to go headquarters, but telling her that he will be back as he can, he leaves the hospital. Shortly he arrives at headquarters to be met by his mother.  
  
Yui:Shinji, I have to ask you an important question, you can say no if you want to, I won't be upset, but...  
  
Shinji:Yes, I will pilot Unit 01 again.  
  
Yui:Why?  
  
Shinji:I have my reasons, but I'd like to keep them to myself.  
  
Yui:That's okay, how do you feel about a synch test right now?  
  
Shinji:Right now! Well I suppose, as long as it's quick.  
  
Yui:No more than an hour, I promise.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shortly, Shinji is sitting in the entry plug of Unit 01, as they connect him to the Eva, he can feel that there is a difference.  
  
Yui:How does it feel?  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) It feels weird, different for obvious reasons, but there is something familiar, but I can't quite place it.  
  
Yui:How is his synch ratio?  
  
Ibuki:Amazing, it's holding at 93%.  
  
Misato:A drop of 7%, possible due to the fact that you're no longer in there Yui. Excellent Shinji, not quite your best, but all in all a great score.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Thanks Misato, but I'd rather not try to match my record.  
  
Misato:Why?  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Well, achieving 436% and getting absorbed into the Eva, is not listed as one of the favourite moments of my life.  
  
Misato:Sorry Shinji, I forgot about that, what I meant was the 100% ratio that you achieved before the battle, now you are only maintaining 93%.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) In battle my synch rate normally rises 5 or 6%, that should compensate shouldn't it.  
  
Yui:I suppose so, well we're done here, you can get out now. Do you want to cook tonight or shall I.  
  
Shinji:I'm not really bothered, as long as Misato doesn't cook.  
  
Misato:HEY!  
  
Yui:I'll cook tonight then.  
  
Misato:Don't forget that you're cooking for four tonight.  
  
Shinji:Four?  
  
Misato:Didn't you know, Hikari brought Penpen back.  
  
Yui:Who is Penpen?  
  
Shinji:It's a surprise, I can't wait to see him again, I wonder if he's still an alcoholic.  
  
Misato:He isn't an alcoholic.  
  
Shinji:Could have fooled me.  
  
Yui:Enough you two, Maya, disconnect Shinji and eject the plug.  
  
Ibuki:Yes ma'am.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji entered the locker room and took off his plugsuit, putting it into the washer before taking his shower, afterwards he got dressed. After making sure that the plugsuit was clean and stored in its charger, Shinji headed for the door, only to stop and stare at the person standing at the door, in shorts and t-shirt.  
  
Shinji:Touji?  
  
To be Continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I have to say, this was the hardest chapter to write. I knew how to start the fic, I know where I am going with it, but the linking the two together. Some people want to know how Misato feels about Shinji after 'Poor Soul and Little Soul'. Well here's the story, as I said after the encounter, Yui had her accident, therefore Shinji was sent away, after fully recovering Misato tried to find the boy who had helped her, but unfortunately no one remembered that day clearly, so the identity of the boy remained a mystery. In 2015, Misato met Shinji again, possibly recognising a few of the boys features, she helps him, to pay back the boy who helped her, Karma and all that, without realising that Shinji was that same boy. As I said, I may incorporate the events of PSLS into this story, as I have incorporated 'Little Shinji', since 'Little Shinji' is a prequel to PSLS. Well keep reading please, and review me, tell me if I'm doing something wrong, or tell me if something doesn't make sense, I really appreciated all feedback. Chapter 5 coming soon featuring everybody's favourite bird, PENPEN! 


	5. Regeneration

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
By the end of this chapter you should be able to predict what is going to happen in the next chapter. I'm happy with the way this is progressing, and I hope to update the first few chapters soon, there are a few scenes that I would like to add. I would be greatfull if someone who didn't like the story, or what's happening, told me what was wrong so I could fix it, I feel like I walking in the dark. Anyway onto the story. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 5 Regeneration  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji could not believe his eyes, standing before him was Touji Suzahara, in shorts and t-shirt. He was actually standing, all limbs present and accounted for.  
  
Touji:Shinji.  
  
Shinji:Wha...How...Who...??  
  
Touji:I'm sorry, but I asked your mom not to tell you about this.  
  
Shinji:Huh?  
  
Touji:I've got my arm leg back and all you can say is 'huh'.  
  
Shinji:That's great! Unbelievable! What's going on?  
  
Touji:About two weeks ago your mother came to see me.  
  
Flashback  
  
Two weeks ago. Touji is lying on his hospital bed, when there is suddenly a knock on the door.  
  
Touji:Come in!  
  
Yui Ikari walks through the door, Touji is surprised to see her. He feels a little awkward around her, since Shinji had explained everything about Rei.  
  
Touji:Mrs Ikari, what can I do for you?  
  
Yui:It's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you.  
  
Touji:Excuse me.  
  
Yui:How would you like your life back? Because I can give it back you know.  
  
Touji:You mean...  
  
Yui:Yes.  
  
Touji:What's the catch?  
  
Yui:I'm sorry, I don't understand.  
  
Touji:NERV always wants something in return for services.  
  
Yui:I assure you, I want nothing in return, this is for Shinji and for me, we both feel guilty about what happened, and I have to make it right.  
  
Touji looks into her eyes, he can see she is telling him the truth.  
  
Touji:Okay then, lets get out of here.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Touji:So then she took me to this lab, under headquarters, there was a big glass tube down there, she stuck me in it, a few days later I was whole again.  
  
Shinji:Then where have you been since then.  
  
Touji:Here, undergoing physical therapy, I just had my first run, I thought you had gone home already. You were supposed to find out at dinner tonight.  
  
Shinji:I wondered why mom was curious about dinner, she never usually is.  
  
Touji:Misato knows as well, I'm going to be staying at her place until the residential block is completed.  
  
Shinji:Aren't you going to tell Hikari and Kensuke about this? They've been worried about you.  
  
Touji:I'm not supposed to tell anyone, at least until the public announcement.  
  
Shinji:There's going to be a public announcement?  
  
Touji:Yeah. Your dad thinks that this will improve NERVs public image. I'm surprised you haven't been told about it. I thought that they were going to parade you around as the saviour of the world.  
  
Shinji:I wish people would let that go.  
  
Touji:At least you haven't completely changed.  
  
Shinji:Sorry?  
  
Touji:You still don't like people making a fuss over you.  
  
Shinji:Yeah. Come on lets go mom and Misato are waiting for us. But first I have to go see Asuka.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Brussels, a special meeting of the UN council has been called to discuss the future of NERV. The council is made up of representatives of each member country of the UN.  
  
Japan:I say that NERV should continue, the Japanese Government are willing to declare Tokyo-3 as an independent state, where the UN council should relocate to. The Geofront is the perfect place, to aid in peace treaties, especially with the Evangelions defending the city.  
  
America:The US government is clear on where we stand. NERV should be disbanded and all materials relating to the Evangelions should be destroyed.  
  
France:I agree with the Japanese representative, but NERV should only exist in Japan and operate under the direct control of the UN council. The Evangelions are great weapons, far more lethal than an N2 mine, they could aid in border disputes with non-UN countries.  
  
America:Irrelevant, they pose a threat to the US.  
  
Britain:Why are you so scared of the Evangelions? I think that most people agree with the suggestion made by the Japanese representative, Tokyo-3 shall become the capital of the UN, all in favour raise your hand.  
  
All representatives, except the US rep, raise their hands.  
  
Britain:All those against.  
  
Only the solitary hand of the US rep rises.  
  
Britain:Motion carried.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the 6th Cage, Unit 11 stands. Two people are standing in front of it, Commander Ikari and his wife Yui.  
  
Ikari:What is the status of Unit 11?  
  
Yui:There was only damage around the entry plug area. It has been repaired, analysis of the core, reveals that a personality hasn't been imprinted on it. It is safe to use.  
  
Ikari:And Unit 10?  
  
Yui:The head and the top of the spinal column were completely destroyed, there is no chance of repair, the S2 engine is in perfect working order though, I suggest that it be installed in Unit 02.  
  
Ikari:Fine, what of its core?  
  
Yui:It's core is fine.  
  
Ikari:Dispose of the remains of Unit 10, including it's core.  
  
Yui:Fine.  
  
Ikari turns to Yui.  
  
Ikari:Yui...  
  
Yui:Gendo, we have discussed this.  
  
She looks at his right arm.  
  
Yui:I hope you now feel what it's like to be a guinea pig.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji and Touji are walking to the hospital, Shinji can't help but stare at Touji's leg and arm, he noticed that Touji was limping slightly.  
  
Shinji:Touji, why are you limping?  
  
Touji:My new leg is as strong as my other one, but its getting there. I still can't believe how much you've changed.  
  
Shinji:Me either, I do things, and later I wonder how I did them, I would never have done them before.  
  
Touji:Will you tell what happened?  
  
Shinji:I'm sorry Touji, I can't. If anyone were to find out, alot of people would get hurt.  
  
Touji:I won't tell a soul.  
  
Shinji:It's not you I'm worried about, it's them.  
  
Touji:Who are 'them'?  
  
Shinji:NERV security, I'm not supposed to be followed in the Geofront, but sometimes I'm not too sure.  
  
Touji:Oh, I see.  
  
Touji looked around, he thought he saw someone behind some bushes, but he wasn't sure.  
  
Shinji:You get used to it.  
  
Touji:I don't know if I could.  
  
Shinji:Well, if you think about it, when we hung out together, NERV security was always there.  
  
Touji:What! Even that time...  
  
Shinji:Yeah.  
  
Touji:Oh, so that's why you didn't want to do that.  
  
Shinji:Yeah.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They arrive at the hospital, and go directly to Asuka's room. Touji was stared at by most of the doctors and nurses who worked there. They arrived at Asuka's room to find that Hikari and Kensuke had left long ago.  
  
Shinji:I'd better go in alone.  
  
Touji:Yeah sure, actually while I'm here I may as well visit my sister. I'll meet you at the entrance in half an hour.  
  
Shinji:Okay, see you then.  
  
Shinji walked into Asuka's room, he notices that she had been crying.  
  
Shinji:Asuka, are you alright?  
  
Shinji walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.  
  
Shinji:Asuka, tell me what's wrong.  
  
Asuka:I thought you weren't coming back.  
  
Shinji:I'm sorry, I promised you I wouldn't leave you, but something has happened.  
  
Asuka:What?  
  
Shinji:Touji, my mom was able to restore his arm and leg. It took me by surprise.  
  
Asuka:Oh.  
  
Shinji:Don't be upset, I'm sorry I couldn't spend as much time with you today as I wanted to, I'm afraid that I won't be able to spend as much time with you as I have been, now that testing has resumed on Unit 01, but I will try. Feeling better?  
  
Asuka:A little. Thanks.  
  
Shinji:No problem, well I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight.  
  
He lightly kissed her on the forehead, and then left. Shortly afterwords Asuka fell asleep, smiling.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji:Mom, I don't think you cooked enough.  
  
Back at the apartment, Shinji was talking to his mother about dinner.  
  
Yui:Why? There's more than enough for the five of us.  
  
Shinji:Just goes to show that you don't know Touji very well. His nickname is 'The Stomach'.  
  
Yui:'The Stomach'?  
  
Shinji:Yeah.  
  
Yui:I suppose I could make more rice.  
  
Shinji:Here, I'll help.  
  
Yui:Oh no you don't, go speak with your friend.  
  
Shinji:He's too busy drooling over Misato.  
  
Yui:Well then tell me, who is this Penpen?  
  
Shinji:He's in the bath at the moment, he'll be out in a minute.  
  
Yui:But he's been in the bath ever since I got here.  
  
Shinji:Yeah, we have a hard time getting him out of it.  
  
Suddenly they heard the bathroom door open, and Penpen walked past them, heading to his fridge. He stopped and look at them.  
  
Penpen:Warrgh.  
  
Shinji waved to him, then he continued to his fridge, Yui looked on in disbelief.   
  
Yui:That was a...  
  
Shinji:Yeah.  
  
Yui:But how?  
  
Shinji:He's a warm water penguin.  
  
Yui:Warm water penguin? I remember hearing something about that project.  
  
Soon dinner was ready and the four of them ate and more embarrassing stories were told about Shinji. He was getting used to it now, but he wondered why they only talked about him. After dinner, Touji and Shinji played video games, while Misato and Yui discussed the future of NERV. Touji stayed the night at Misato's in Shinji old room, he was going to stay there until the residential block was built. Needless to say, Touji was a very happy young man.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two more weeks passed. Asuka had started walking again, and the doctors had allowed her to go home. So Misato helped the girl back to the apartment.  
  
Asuka:Misato, where's Shinji?  
  
Misato:He's probably at home.  
  
Asuka:But we are home.  
  
Misato:Oh, he didn't tell you.  
  
Asuka:Tell me what?  
  
Just then Touji walks in from the bathroom.  
  
Touji:Hey guys, how's it going?  
  
Asuka:What's he doing here?  
  
Touji:I live here.  
  
Asuka:WHAT!  
  
Misato:It's only a temporary arrangement, until the residential block is finished.  
  
Asuka:So where's Shinji?  
  
Touji:Why do you care where Shinji is?  
  
Asuka:NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!  
  
Misato:Looks like she's almost back to normal Calm down Asuka, Shinji moved out of here and in with his mother.  
  
Asuka:Why didn't he tell me?  
  
Touji:Because it's only next door. He still cooks for Misato and me, damn he's almost as good as Hikari.  
  
Misato:So you like Hikari eh? What about me?  
  
Touji turned red, and took a page out of the old Shinji's book. He ran.  
  
Misato:Boy's are so easy.  
  
Shinji:Is that so.  
  
Misato:AAAAHH!!. Why the hell did you scare me like that?  
  
Shinji:To prove that women are as easy as guys.  
  
Misato:Damn instrumentality  
  
Shinji:Hi Asuka, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about me moving in with my mom. So much has happened over the last month.  
  
Misato:Tell me about it.  
  
Shinji:It is quite exciting though. The UN council being relocated here, and Tokyo-3 being declared independant of Japan. We're going to be governed by the UN council.  
  
Misato:As the only Eva pilot, you have a great responsibility, to protect this city from all attack.  
  
Shinji:I'm honoured to do it.  
  
Misato:That reminds me, we have a meeting with the UN council tomorrow, just you and me.  
  
Shinji:The UN council?  
  
Misato:Yeah, they want to meet the heroic pilot of Unit 01.  
  
Shinji:Not again.  
  
Misato:This is part of your job now.  
  
Shinji:I know, doesn't mean I have to like it.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later on, Shinji says his goodnights to Misato, Asuka, Touji and Penpen, and walks next door to his own home. His mother shouts to him from the kitchen.  
  
Yui:Shinji? Is that you?  
  
Shinji:Yeah mom.  
  
Yui:How's Asuka?  
  
Shinji:Fine, just settling back in.  
  
His mother walks in to the living room.  
  
Yui:Shinji, I have something important to tell you.  
  
Shinji:What?  
  
Yui:We have finished repairs on Unit 11, and finished installing an S2 engine into Unit 02.  
  
Shinji:Excuse me? But I thought I destroyed all the production Evas?  
  
Yui:Not exactly, you destroyed Unit 11s entry plug and Unit 10s head and entry plug, Unit 11 only needed a little repair and Unit 10s S2 engine was still viable.  
  
Shinji:So who are you getting to pilot them?  
  
Yui:That's the thing, we need to test them to make sure that the work with another pilot first.  
  
Shinji:You mean me.  
  
Yui:Yes. Will you please do it?  
  
Shinji:Okay I'll do it, but only because you asked me nicely.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji is now standing in front of Unit 02, he is standing in his plugsuit, and his mother is walking up to him.  
  
Yui:Hey Shinji how are you doing?  
  
Shinji:Alright.  
  
Yui:Okay then, we're going to start with Unit 02 and then move on to Unit 11.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Warning signs appear on the monitors.  
  
Yui:It's no use, Unit 02 is just not going to accept another pilot, I wonder if...  
  
Ibuki:Ma'am?  
  
Yui:It's nothing Maya. Eject the plug, and shut the system down.  
  
Ibuki:Yes ma'am.  
  
Yui:(Into Microphone) Shinji, we are now going to try you in Unit 11, so could you move to the 6th cage.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Yeah mom.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Ibuki:The pilot has reached the entry plug. He has entered and is awaiting entry.  
  
Yui:Inject the entry plug into Unit 11.  
  
Ibuki:Injecting plug.  
  
Yui:Activate the Eva.  
  
Ibuki:First stage connections are completed. Second stage connections are completed. Commencing third stage connections, 1.9 to absolute borderline, 1.7, 1.3, 1.1, 0.9, 0.7, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1 borderline clear the Eva has been activated.  
  
Yui:What is the synch ratio?  
  
Ibuki:It's odd it's holding at 3%.  
  
Yui:That's fine, considering that there is no personality matrix in the core yet, in fact its higher than I thought it would be. Okay Shinji we're done here.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two more weeks pass, and the residential block is now finished. The families of NERV personnel move back to Tokyo-3, among them are the Horaki's and Kensuke. Touji has also moved out of Misato's much to his displeasure, and has moved into his families new home. He wonders why his family didn't want a place in Misato's apartment block, since all but two apartments were vacant.  
Then he remembers his dad saying something about not wanting to live near two of the highest ranking members of NERV.  
  
Touji:That is a stupid reason.  
  
Yui:Hello Touji.  
  
Touji:Oh Mrs Ikari what are you doing here?  
  
Yui:I have come to ask you to consider something.  
  
Touji:What?  
  
To be continued...  



	6. 'I Have To Fight'

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
This is it chapter 6, the beginning of the story, the last 5 chapters have been a build-up to this chapter. I want to mentioned two things, first this story won't involve a Touji/Asuka romance because it is disgusting to think about, second Rei will come back, but it won't be a Shinji/Rei fic. Now on to the fic. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 6 'I Have To Fight'  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji woke up with a start when he heard the doorbell ring. He had fallen asleep on the sofa after a long day of tests. He stood up and rubbed the sleep out of eyes, groggily he walked to the door. It was Touji, and he had his serious face on.  
  
Shinji:Touji, whats up?  
  
Touji:Can I come in? I have to tell you something.  
  
Shinji:Sure.  
  
They walked into the living room.  
  
Touji:Your mom told me to tell you that she will be home late.  
  
Shinji:When did you see my mom?  
  
Touji:A few hours ago, I've been wandering around since then.  
  
Shinji:Whats wrong Touji? I hope it's nothing to do with your sister.  
  
Touji:No she's fine, in fact the doctors say that she can go home in a couple of weeks.  
  
Shinji:That's great Touji, it really is.  
  
Touji:I'm back on active duty.  
  
Shinji:Sorry?  
  
Touji:I'm back on active duty, as of today.  
  
Shinji:Did my father do this?  
  
Touji:No, it was my decision.  
  
Shinji:Why Touji? After what Eva has done to you, to me, why?  
  
Touji:Same reason as you, I have to fight, for my familys sake and for mine. There may be no more Angels, but the world is a big place, I wouldn't feel comfortable if something happened to anyone and I could've prevented it.  
  
Shinji:That's a good reason, but there are more Angels.  
  
Touji:Are you sure? The news said that all the Angels have been defeated.   
  
Shinji:First rule of being an Eva pilot, don't believe what anyone tells you. In fact do you know the truth about second impact?  
  
Touji:What the meteorite strike?  
  
Shinji:That's not what happened, it was actually the first Angel exploding.  
  
Touji:Really?  
  
Shinji:Really. Makes you laugh when you think about when our teacher used to talk about second impact.  
  
Touji:Yeah, anyway I have synch tests in the morning, I don't even know what Eva I'll be piloting.  
  
Shinji:Unit 11, it's the only Eva that will accept a pilot, except Unit 01 of course.  
  
Touji:Thanks for understanding, and for not trying to talk me out of it.  
  
With that Touji leaves the apartment. Shinji lies back down on the sofa, but he didn't get back to sleep that night.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day in Commander Ikari's office, the supreme commander is having another discussion with his estranged wife.  
  
Yui:Have you read all the 'Dead Sea Scrolls' yet?  
  
Ikari:No I haven't.  
  
Yui:Well I have, I have disturbing news. Third impact in all forms awakens the remaining Angels from their hibernation, and when they do, they return to the place where they were born.  
  
Ikari:The egg?  
  
Yui:Yes, contact with the egg will result in fourth impact. Only those that possess the fruit of life will survive it. In other words mankind will be obliterated.  
  
Ikari:I have convinced the Japanese government of your plan, they have convinced the UN council to move here, it will not succeed if the Angels start attacking again.  
  
Yui:We will have to convince them to stay.  
  
Ikari:How?  
  
Yui:The problem lies with the design of Tokyo-3, instead of it being on top of the Geofront, build it to the side. All the Angels appear to do nothing until they are provoked or reach here, so that should be our strategy, we'll lure them to the battleground before destroying them, minimising damage.  
  
Ikari:The battleground, you mean the 3rd Ashinoko lake.  
  
Yui:Yes.  
  
Ikari:Very well. Anything else?  
  
Yui pauses and when she speaks again her voice has softened.  
  
Yui:I want to know why you pushed our son away.  
  
Ikari pauses, and his voice changes also.  
  
Ikari:I couldn't bear to be hurt again, after losing you, I just couldn't.  
  
Yui:So you sent our son away, and made yourself a doll in my image, how pitiful.  
  
She turns and heads for the door, as she reaches it she hers his voice.  
  
Ikari:Yui, I'm sorry.  
  
Yui:I'm not the one you should apologise to, if he forgives you then I may forgive you, goodbye.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji:So this is it.  
  
Touji and Shinji were in the locker room looking at Touji's plugsuit, It was black at the top and blue at the bottom.  
  
Touji:Looks just like the other one, except it has 11 instead of 03 on it.  
  
Shinji:Kaworus plugsuit was just the same.  
  
They both put on their respective plugsuits, and neural interfaces and then went to the Eva cages, to see Unit 11. When they arrive they found several crews around around the area where the Evas core was. Shinji saw his mother and went over to talk to her.  
  
Shinji:Mom, what's going on.  
  
Yui:We're reinstalling Unit 11s core.  
  
Touji:So she agreed again.  
  
Yui:Yes she did, in fact once I told her about it she jumped at the chance to help her big brother again.  
  
Shinji:I'm lost.  
  
Yui:You know that the core of the Evas has a personality imprinted on it, mine is on Unit 01, this helps synchronising, which is why you only managed a 2% synch with Unit 11, it had no personality, so Touji's sister agreed to have her personality imprinted on this Evas core just like she did with Unit 03s core.  
  
Shinji:Oh.  
  
Yui:This is going to take a couple of hours, Shinji, why don't you take Touji to the simulator and put him through a few of the basics, firing a rifle, prog knife tactics, moving.  
  
Shinji:Yeah sure.  
  
Shinji and Touji left the cage and headed to the simulator. Shinji was telling his friend about what to expect, and how he did on his first attempt.  
  
Touji:You fell flat on your face, that must have been embarrassing.  
  
Shinji:Not really, it was during the attack of the third Angel, I was afraid at the time.  
  
Just then Commander Ikari walked round the corner, both pilots stopped and stared at the man, he noticed the hate in their eyes.  
  
Ikari:Shinji, Pilot Suzahara.  
  
This took Shinji by surprise, and as his father continued to walk away he continued to stare.  
  
Touji:I know he's your father, but I hate him, he's the one I blame for what happened to my sister and to me. Hey, what's up Shinji?  
  
Shinji:He called me Shinji, he hardly ever calls me by my name.  
  
Then the boys continued to the simulators. Touji was a fast learner, especially if it involved physical activity, after two hours he could walk, fire a rifle, and was able to defeat three out of five simulated Angels with his prog knife. At this time, Yui called and the boys went back to the Eva cages.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Half an hour later, Yui is in the command centre, along with all the other command staff.  
  
Maya:Unit 11 has been activated.  
  
Misato:How is Toujis synch ratio?  
  
Maya:Not bad, 32% and rising slowly.  
  
Yui:You're right, its enough to move the Eva, it's pretty good for a first time.  
  
Misato:What about with Unit 03?  
  
Yui:All the data recorders said that he didn't actually synch with the Eva before the Angel took over. Well done Touji, we're just going to commence standard synch tests, all you have to do is concentrate on synching with the Eva, by the way how are you feeling?  
  
Touji:(Over Comm) Weird, my whole body feels fuzzy.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Don't worry it's natural, you'll get used to it. The more you synch with the Eva, the clearer it becomes.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, the alarms go off.  
  
Misato:What's happening?  
  
Hyuga:The Fuji observation post has spotted on object approaching Tokyo-3, oh my god, the MAGI confirm it, blood type is blue, an Angel.  
  
Misato:All personnel go to first stage alert, prepare Unit 01 for battle and Unit 11 as backup.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) He's not ready.  
  
Misato:Don't worry Shinji, I won't use him unless it is absolutely necessary, which means that you have to defeat that Angel.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Roger.  
  
Maya:Unit 01 has reached the launch catapult.  
  
Misato:Eva Launch!  
  
Unit 01 is catapulted to the surface, arriving at the almost drained lake. Back in the command center Fuyutsuki and Ikari have arrived on the bridge.  
  
Fuyutsuki:What is going on?!  
  
Misato:An Angel is approaching, Unit 01 has been launched is awaiting the Angels arrival, Unit 11 is on stand-by, the Angels ETA is 10 minutes.  
  
Ikari:Very well, as usual Major it's in your hands.  
  
Misato:Yes sir.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at Misato's apartment, Asuka hears the sirens.  
  
Asuka:It can't be, an Angel?  
  
Picking up her NERV ID, she heads out of the apartment.  
  
Asuka:What am I doing? I should head for the shelters. Why did you keep my ID as it was Misato? I won't pilot. I won't pilot. Shinji I hope you will be okay.  
  
She heads towards NERV headquarters as fast as she can.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji could now see the approaching Angel, it was floating above the ground. It was jet black and it was a perfect hemisphere. Shinji could swear that he saw ice form under the Angel as it moved along, he picked up the positron rifle that had been sent up, he aimed at the Angel and fired, but instead of boucing off the Angels AT field or killing the Angel, it just went into it.  
  
Yui:It just absorbed the laser.  
  
Shigeru:External cameras show that ice is forming under the Angel.  
  
Yui:It must be absorbing all the heat, can we get a temperature reading at the surface of the Angel.  
  
Hyuga:Not exact, but best guess would be 0 kelvin.  
  
Misato:What does that mean?  
  
Yui:It means that the Angel is absorbing all the heat, and not emiting it, energy weapons are useless against it.  
  
Misato:Alright Shinji, attack the Angel with your prog knife.  
  
Unit 01 draws it's prog knife and advances towards the Angel, when he is almost there he can see that the Angel has begun to glow.  
  
Hyuga:Temperature rising rapidly.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) It's getting brighter, I can feel the heat, I can't see the Angel.  
  
Misato:Retreat for now.  
  
Unit 01 retreats, and as it does the Angel returns to it's original colour.  
  
Misato:So that's its defense, it absorbs energy and when it is threatened it emits it, making it difficult to attack.  
  
The Angel stops over the lake. It starts to descend, and to glow again.  
  
Misato:What's it doing now?  
  
The heat from the Angel evaporates the remaining water in the lake, and then it starts to turn to melt its way through the ground to the Geofront.  
  
Misato:Shinji, throw your prog knife at the Angel.  
  
Shinji obeys and throws the prog knife at the Angel, but before it reaches its target it melts away. After the Angel had disappeared below ground, Shinji ran over to the hole to discover that the hole had been sealed.  
  
Yui:My god, how are we going to stop it?  
  
Misato:How long until the Angel reaches the Geofront?  
  
Hyuga:Approximately 2 hours.  
  
Misato:Shinji, retreat through route 32. All combat personnel report to the briefing room in 10 minutes, and you better have some ideas.  
  
Misato leaves the command center, and runs into Asuka.  
  
Misato:Asuka, what are you doing here?  
  
Asuka:I came to see if Shinji was alright. Is he?  
  
Misato:For now. Look you're still on the combat roster, why don't you come to the meeting, maybe a genius like you can help figure this out.  
  
Asuka:Thanks Misato.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji was waiting for Shinji while Unit 01s entry plug was being ejected. When Shinji got out, they went to the meeting.  
  
Touji:So this is the first of the new Angels.  
  
Shinji:Are you afraid?  
  
Touji:Me? No of course not!  
  
Shinji:Liar, I am, its alright to be.  
  
Asuka:WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?  
  
Touji:Asuka!  
  
Shinji:Touji is back on active duty, what are you doing here Asuka?  
  
Asuka ran up to Shinji and hugged him.  
  
Asuka:I was worried about you.  
  
Touji:Aw.  
  
Asuka:Shut up jerk!  
  
Touji:WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?  
  
Shinji:Come on you two, this isn't the time.  
  
Asuka:I was waiting for you, Misato said I could go to the meeting.  
  
Shinji:Well you might be a bg help, you do know a thing or two about physics.  
  
Announcer:Angel arrival in 1 hr 30 mins.  
  
Touji:We don't have much time lets hurry.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They arrived at the meeting to find out it had already started.  
  
Misato:You're late.  
  
Shinji:Sorry, did we miss anything?  
  
Yui:Not really. The Angel is burning a hole through to the Geofront, the temperature is stable at 400 degrees, similar to the conditions of a volcano, it first used its AT field to absorbs heat and radiation, now it appears to use to generate heat. Apart from that we have nothing.  
  
Asuka:Shinji could catch it, like he did with the 9th Angel.  
  
Misato:That's a good starting point, if Unit 01 could prevent the Angel from touching the ground, Unit 11 could attack it, but with what?  
  
Yui:If the Angel is now purely emitting, then it won't be able to absorb the laser from the positron rifle.  
  
Misato:Okay then, how long until the Angel reaches the Geofront?  
  
Hyuga:Approximately 40 minutes.  
  
Misato:Right Shinji will catch the Angel with Unit 01, and then Touji will fire the positron rifle.  
  
Touji:But I haven't had much practice with the rifle.  
  
Misato:Don't worry about it, just aim at the Angel and fire, you can do it.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
40 minutes later the Angel emerges from the ceiling, directly below it is Unit 01, Shinji spreads his AT field and prevents the Angel from going down, but this doesn't deter the Angel, and it moves sidesways to avoid Unit 01, but Shinji matches the Angel, move for move.  
  
Shinji:Touji, shoot this damn thing!  
  
Touji:I can't, it won't hold still. Not to mention that its moving out of range. You have to guide towards me, get in front of it.  
  
Unit 01 moves infront of the Angel, guiding it towards Unit 11. The targeting computer for Unit 11 aligns in the centre and Touji pulls the triggrt, the positron rifle fires and the beam cuts through the Angel and it explodes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the command center everyone breathes a sigh of relief. All except Asuka, who was just staring at the images of Unit 01, and Shinji Ikari.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the office of Gendo Ikari, are the usual two occupants, Ikari sitting at his desk and Fuyutsuki standing beside him.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Well its confirmed, there are more Angels.  
  
Ikari:The total number of messengers will be 44, 18 have now been destroyed, there are 26 left.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Messengers. (Laughs) What is the message? The council is not going to like this.  
  
Ikari:The commitee and now the council, NERV has always been used by those in power, we will tell the council the truth.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Since when have you been interested in telling the truth.  
  
Ikari:Since instrumentality.  
  
Fuyutsuki:You have changed Ikari.  
  
Ikari:I had to. I had no choice.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile back at NERV headquarters, Yui Ikari is finishing off some paper work when there is a knock on her door.  
  
Yui:Come in. Asuka, what are you still doing here?  
  
Asuka:I watched the battle today, and I realised something, I have the power to protect people. I have to fight, or I won't be able to live with myself if someone got hurt because I didn't.  
  
Yui:I think Shinji and Touji feel the same way, but...  
  
Asuka:If you are worried about me, don't be, I don't need Eva to prove something anymore, Shinji taught me that by still caring for me when I refused to pilot. But I can't let them fight alone.  
  
Yui:Very well, but there is something you should know about Unit 02.  
  
Asuka:What is it?  
  
Yui:Your mother was the test pilot for Unit 02, during the activation your mother was partially absorbed by the Eva, but her body wasn't taken.  
  
  
Asuka:(In tears) What are you saying?  
  
Yui:I'm saying that the soul of your mother resides in Unit 02, that which hung herself was just a shell, and if I was able to come back then...  
  
Asuka:There is a possibility that my mother will come back.  
  
Yui:Yes.  
  
Asuka:How?  
  
Yui:As soon as I figure out how I came back, you will be the first to know.  
  
To be continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what do you think, please I would really like to know, you can e-mail me at anthonyaddy@hotmail.com, hell I wouldn't mind being flamed, without feedback I won't be able to improve the story. 


	7. Secrets

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
Nothing much to say, except that I was more people would tell me what they think about this, even if it is to say it is crap. A few people have said that it is fast paced, I will try to sort that out, but I have alot to say. For all those Rei fans out there, please be patient, your blue-haired goddess will return, I just don't know when or how exactly. Besides I'm more of an Asuka fan. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 7 Secrets  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji Ikari is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. The young Eva pilot is deep in thought.  
  
Shinji:Its been three months since third impact, and still I'm not sure what happened, or what will happen, Rei said that it was for me. Rei I miss her, yet sometimes I feel she is not really gone. I wonder if she is dead? Instrumentality. Why me father? Why did you choose me? Do I hate him now? Ever since then I have been happy, my mother is back, Asuka is well and we are getting on great, Touji has his life back, yet he has become an Eva pilot, I understand his reasons, but as a friend I wish he wasn't, I'm glad Asuka isn't a pilot anymore. If she were to return, I will support her, but I hope that doesn't happen, for her sake. Eva destroyed her life as it does with everyones lives, but we need them to save humanity, how ironic. School restarts in a week, I'm surprised that everyone is returning, especially with the angels still attacking, even the UN council is staying. Is all this part of my fathers plan? I don't know if I hate him or not but I know one thing, I don't trust him. I am glad he put me through instrumentality, I am happy with myself, I have learned to not hate myself, I know that people care for me. I am happy.  
  
With a smile on his face he falls asleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yui:Now, are you absolutely sure?  
  
Asuka:Yes.  
  
Yui:Right, I haven't told Shinji or Misato like you have requested, but I'd like to know one thing.  
  
Asuka:What is it?  
  
Yui:Why does everyone keep making me lie to my son?  
  
Asuka:Because none of us want to hurt him, except...  
  
Yui:Except who?  
  
Asuka:Nothing.  
  
Yui:You were going to say Commander Ikari, weren't you?  
  
Asuka:Yes.  
  
Yui:I think he has changed, only time will tell. Get changed into your plugsuit and go to the cages, we need to know if Unit 02 will activate.  
  
Asuka:She will.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
15 minutes later, Asuka is sitting in the entry plug of Unit 02.  
  
Asuka:Mother, protect me.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inside the control room.  
  
Ibuki:First stage connections are completed. Second stage connections are completed. Commencing third stage connections, 1.9 to absolute borderline, 1.7, 1.3, 1.1, 0.9, 0.7, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1 borderline clear the Eva has been activated. Pilots synch ratio is at 89%!  
  
Yui:Well done Asuka, you haven't synched with the Eva in over three months, and now that you have you have achieved your highest ever synch ratio.  
  
Asuka:(Over comm) Thanks.  
  
Yui:Well thats all for today, its getting late, you should go home, deactivate the Eva and eject the plug.  
  
Ibuki:Yes ma'am.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One week later, Touji and Shinji are in the simulator, Touji has just destroyed the simulated Third Angel in 3 minutes 45 seconds.  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Well done Touji. Shinjis personal best is two minutes flat after 20 battles, reaching 3 min 45 sec after 6 is quite an achievment.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Hey not bad.  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Anyway its late, and you two have school tomorrow.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Yes ma'am.  
  
In the locker room, the two male pilots are discussing school.  
  
Shinji:Have you told Hikari or Kensuke yet?  
  
Touji:No.  
  
Shinji:You should do it soon, you don't want them finding out when an Angel attacks do you?  
  
Touji:I suppose you're right, its just that I don't want to hurt Kensuke or worry Hikari.  
  
Shinji:You and Hikari are getting closer aren't you?  
  
Touji:What!  
  
Shinji:Everyone knows.  
  
Touji:What!  
  
Shinji:I wonder how she will feel if she were to find out that you had been drooling over Misato again.  
  
Touji:I could't help it! Misato is gorgeous!  
  
Shinji:And Asuka is Hikaris best friend, she spends alot of time with Hikari since they got back, do you think that they talk about all your bad habits.  
  
Touji turned red with embarrassment, then with anger.  
  
Touji:If that Red Devil has been telling Hikari lies...  
  
Shinji:You're too easy.  
  
Touji:Hey, what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Shinji:Teasing. I never realised how fun and easy it is, then again I was always on the other end of it, but I hardly ever teased anyone before.  
  
The two pilots left the locker room together and headed home.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Shinji has gone to get Asuka, and as usual she is running late.  
  
Shinji:Come on Asuka! Hurry up!  
  
Asuka:Calm down, I going as fast as I can! Ready.  
  
Shinji:Okay, here's your lunch lets get going.  
  
They run out of the apartment and towards the school, along the way they have a discussion.  
  
Asuka:So the big jerk hasn't told Hikari and the geek he is a pilot.  
  
Shinji:No he hasn't, I told him to tell them today.  
  
Asuka:It would be funny if an Angel were to attack and he hadn't told them, I can imagine what the geek would say, 'Touji you betrayed me!'(In a mock Kensuke voice).  
  
Shinji:(Laughs) That's Kensuke alright.  
  
Asuka:Whats up with you?  
  
Shinji:What?  
  
Asuka:You're different.  
  
Shinji:Its been three months and only now you realise I've changed!  
  
Asuka:I only thought that it was because I was being nice to you.  
  
Shinji:Something happened three months ago.  
  
Asuka:What?  
  
Shinji:We're here I'll tell you later.  
  
They walk into the school, Asuka sees Hikari and goes over to see her while Shinji spots Touji and goes over to him.  
  
Shinji:Morning Touji, where's Kensuke?  
  
Touji: He went to the John.  
  
Shinji:Did you tell him?  
  
Touji:Yep.  
  
Shinji:How did he take it?  
  
Touji: He went to the John.  
  
Shinji:Oh, what about Hikari?  
  
Touji:Not yet.  
  
Shinji:May aswell do it now.  
  
Touji:The Red Devil is with her.  
  
Shinji:I'll get Asuka away from her.  
  
Both boys went over to the two girls who were happily gossiping away.  
  
Shinji:Hey.  
  
Touji:Hey.  
  
Hikari:Hey.  
  
Asuka:I'm not going to say it.  
  
Shinji:Asuka, lets leave these two alone.  
  
Asuka:Why?  
  
Shinji nods his head in the direction of Touji.  
  
Asuka:Oh, okay then.  
  
They walk away.  
  
Asuka:Did he tell the other stooge?  
  
Shinji:Yep.  
  
Asuka:Well what happened?  
  
Shinji:He went to the John.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Hikari:So what do want to talk about?  
  
Touji:I have to tell you something, something important.  
  
Hikari:What?  
  
Touji:Well, since Shinji's mom fixed me up, it was decided that I could...  
  
Hikari:Could what? Come on Touji.  
  
Touji:I could return to being an Eva pilot, which I have.  
  
Hikari:I don't understand.  
  
Touji:I am still an Eva pilot.  
  
Hikari:Why? After all that has happened.  
  
Touji:Because I don't want what happened to me, to happen to anyone else.  
  
Hikari:His compassionate side. I..I see.  
  
Touji:I don't want you to worry about this. I realised that I have to do this, or I could never forgive myself if something happened when I could have prevented it.  
  
Back to Shinji and Asuka.  
  
Asuka:He told her.  
  
Shinji:Yep, I better see if Kensuke is alright.  
  
Asuka:Okay then.  
  
Shinji:I'll be back as soon as can.  
  
Shinji heads off towards the boys toilets.  
  
Shinji:Kensuke!  
  
Kensuke:What?  
  
Shinji:Are you alright?  
  
Kensuke:I suppose. I don't think I'll ever get over it though. You and Touji have all the luck.  
  
Shinji:Luck, I don't think so.  
  
Kensuke:What are you saying, I admire you, I want to be like you.  
  
Shinji:Okay then, I'll tell you what it is like, for me the Eva means the death of two good friends of mine, the crippling of another two, one physically one mentally, and the man I hate the most in charge of all that, for Touji its the pain of watching his sister suffer for months on end and then having to have his arm and leg amputated, thats what piloting Eva is about, pain. We only still do it, because we have to protect those we care about. Sure a few good things have happened recently, my mother and Touji, but that may not last. You have to treasure the good moments Kensuke, and war is not good.  
  
Kensuke:Sh..Sh..Shinji?  
  
Shinji:I'm sorry I had to say these things Kensuke, but you're my friend, I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Kensuke:What's wrong with me? Why am I like this? I have seen with my own eyes what the Eva does. You're right.  
  
Kensuke walks out of the bathroom and heads to the classroom, Shinji follows him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the Geofront the new UN council building has been completed. It is shaped like a cube and is opposite the pyramid of NERV headquarters. The first meeting of the UN council in the Geofront is taking place, present are all the council members and the commanders of NERV.  
  
Britain:Commander Ikari, what assurances do we have that an Angel will destroy Tokyo-3?  
  
Ikari:None, the same applies to the whole world.  
  
Fuyutsuki:You have been given the information regarding the Second Impact and the Dead Sea Scrolls, these were classified to prevent panic amoung the populace.  
  
Japan:I understand, if what you say is true then Third Impact could destroy humanity, we're lucky that you prevented it.  
  
US:What I want to know is what you have planned for the Evas after the 44th Angel has been defeated?  
  
Ikari:I have one thing in mind.  
  
Germany:Which is?  
  
Ikari:NERV will become the new UN peace keeping force, all personnel that are part of the current UNPKF, will be transferred into NERV. As for the Evas, only three exist and no more can be produced, they should only be used in extreme matters.  
  
France:An ideal plan, we will discuss this privately.  
  
Japan:There is nothing more to discuss with you Ikari, you are dismissed.  
  
Both Ikari and Fuyutsuki stand up from where they were sitting and exit the room, once they were gone the meeting continues.  
  
US:My government still does not trust Ikari. We demand that he be removed as head of NERV and a replacement be assigned.  
  
Germany:Who do you have in mind?  
  
US:Lieutenant Colonel James Burton.  
  
France:A soldier of the United States army, no, the head of NERV should not have an allegiance with a single country, Ikari is perfect as he has none and besides, he will not betray us, he has nothing to gain by that. His wife is the one behind this plan of his, he will follow it I'm sure.  
  
Japan:Yes, I agree, he believes in his wifes work, a noble cause if I do say. A permanent memorial to the human race.  
  
US:Very well, we have no choice, as of now the United States has formally withdrawn from the United Nations.  
  
Britain:What!  
  
US:We can no longer belong to a community that disregards our requests.  
  
Japan:Your requests have always been towards bettering your own country, and leaving the rest of us behind.  
  
US:Enough, I am leaving now.  
  
The representative stood up an left the room. The French representative picks up a phone.  
  
France:Contact Ikari, and inform him and the media of the US withdrawal from the UN.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Ikaris office, Ikari is sitting at his desk and Fuyutsuki is sitting on it. Ikari is currently on the phone.  
  
Ikari:I see, very well then.  
  
Fuyutsuki:What's the problem?  
  
Ikari:As predicted the US has withdrawn from the UN.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Another event in the scrolls which has come true.  
  
Ikari:This is the true destiny of humanity, what was believed before was a lie.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I have reviewed Yui's new scenario, is it true that one of the children will be the one?  
  
Ikari:Yes but we don't know which, the highest probability is Shinji, but the scrolls don't mention if the one who stops the nine is the chosen one. We also have to deal with Third Impact, as long as everyone believes that it has not yet occured, we have time.  
  
Fuyutsuki:If your son is the one, then you know what that means to you and Yui.  
  
Ikari:We have accepted that.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the school, it is lunchtime, the 'Three Stooges' plus Asuka and Hikari are having lunch together. The three pilots are their usual talkative selves, but Hikari and Kensuke are quiet, until Touji decides he has had enough.  
  
Touji:Okay you two, enough is enough. I am an Eva pilot, get used to it.  
  
Unfortunately he said it a little too loud and half the school knew about it five minutes later, seconds after that the newest Eva pilot was surrounded by a large number of students, all asking him to tell them what it was like, that they were proud of him and several girls were asking him out, much to the displeasure of the Hikari.  
  
Hikari:All right, get away fom him, there is nothing to see here.  
  
Asuka:Yeah absolutly nothing.  
  
Touji:Shut it Red Devil  
  
Asuka:Who are you calling Red Devil you dumb jock!  
  
Shinji pretended to ignore them, but he was actually getting pleasure watching two of his friends in a insult war in front of half the school. This was added to his list of things that surprised him about the new him. Suddenly the bell rang, and all the students made their way back to class, it wasn't until the teacher came that the students stopped hangeing around Touji. He was a new teacher, who was here to replace their old one who had sadly died of a heart attack, he was a lot younger at the age of 44, he didn't go off on tangents so the children were actully getting an education, also he wasn't informed of the little fact that the Eva pilots were in his class. 20 minutes into the afternoons lesson, two mobile phones started ringing.  
  
Teacher:(Angry) Whose phones are ringing?  
  
Ignoring him Shinji and Touji answered the phones, Misato was on the aother end.  
  
Misato:(Over phone) An new angel has been spotted, section 2 will pick you guys up outside of school.  
  
She hung up, Shinji and Touji stood up, packed their stuff and were about to move to the door when...  
  
Teacher:(Shouting) Sit down!  
  
Shinji:Excuse me.  
  
Teacher:I said sit down, don't think that you can receive phone calls from your friends and then just leave my class.  
  
Shinji:Sorry sir we have to go.  
  
Shinji and Touji left the class room, the Teacher was about to storm after them to when Asuka started giggling.  
  
Teacher:Whats so funny Ms Sohryu.  
  
Asuka:They're Eva pilots, an Angel is attacking.  
  
Teacher:What?  
  
As he said that, the alarm went off.  
  
Teacher:What is going on Ms Horaki?  
  
Hikari:Weren't you told? Shinji and Touji are Eva pilots, if they are called away during class it is usually a matter of national security. Now the alarms are going off, we have to evacuate to a shelter.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji and Touji were now running to the school exit.  
  
Touji:What an idiot of a new teacher we have.  
  
Shinji:He probably just doesn't know.  
  
Touji:How? You were on television as the hero of the world, your picture must have been everywhere for a whole fortnight, mine too for the limb regeneration thing.  
  
Shinji:Maybe he's been living in isolation.  
  
Touji:Must have been.  
  
The run to the car where section 2 agents were standing, they climbed into the car, the doors were closed and the car pulled away, what they didn't see was a second car pull up and a red head climb into it.  
  
To be continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Another chapter done, yee-haw. If you hadn't guessed, the reason why Gendo was following Yui's plan is simple, she has him by the balls. What is all this 'one' nonsense? Find out in about 13 chapters. Remember C&C is greatly appreciated. 


	8. Rage and Romance

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
Here is another chapter for your consumption, I hope all of you enjoy and tell me about it, and if you didn't I would like to know why, also I want to say how appalled I am at the person who made Ulrich discontinue 'Turning Points IV', it may have similarities to Garden of Eva, but I personally don't think that it was a rip-off, you have to give things a chance. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 8 Rage and Romance  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The black car stopped and the two male Eva pilots got out, and ran to the locker room, after the first car pulled away the second car pulled up and Asuka got out, she chased after the boys, and by the time they had arrived at the locker room she had caught up with them.  
  
Asuka:Shinji!  
  
Shinji and Touji turned around.  
  
Shinji:Asuka? What are you doing here? You should be in a shelter.  
  
Asuka:I...  
  
She looks at Touji.  
  
Asuka:This is private moron!  
  
Touji went inside.  
  
Asuka:I have decided to pilot again.  
  
Shinji:Why?  
  
Asuka:I can't let you go out there alone.  
  
Shinji:Touji will be with me.  
  
Asuka:Hes not as experienced as I am, besides I owe you.  
  
Shinji:You don't owe me anything.  
  
Asuka:I do, I treated you so bad before, I've been trying to make up for that, but I care about you so much, I am the only able to pilot unit 02, I have a resposibility to protect the world. You made me realise that I don't need to be the best to gain respect, I just have to be the best that I can be.  
  
Shinji:I understand, but I don't like the idea of you piloting again, it hurt you so much before.  
  
Asuka:But if I don't pilot again and you get hurt, I would never forgive myself.  
  
At that moment Touji opens the door to the locker room, he is dressed in his plugsuit.  
  
Touji:Hurry up Shinji or Misato will be pissed.  
  
Shinji:Okay.  
  
Touji runs off down the corrider.  
  
Asuka:We'd better get ready.  
  
Shinji:Yeah.  
  
They both entered their respected changing rooms, changed into their plugsuits as fast as they could, and then ran to the briefing room, when they got there they found a very angry Misato.  
  
Misato:Shinji, where the hell have you been!?  
  
She sees Asuka in her plugsuit.  
  
Misato:Asuka, does this mean...  
  
Asuka:Yeah.  
  
Misato:Alright then, the 19th Angel has been spootted 12 miles outside of Tokyo-3, the new battle ground hasn't been finished, so we will fight the Angel outside the city.  
  
A picture of the Angel appeared on the viewscreen, it was grey in colour and it look humanoid in shape, except that it had no neck, only three fingers on each hand and a red globe in the centre of its stomach.  
  
Misato:The target is moving slowly. Its AT field isn't as strong as previous Angels, but its body is very strong. The JSSDF opened fire on the Angel using heavy weaponry, the MAGI detected the weak AT field. When the smoke cleared we noticed light damage on the Angels exoskeleton. In their arrogance the JSSDF used an N2 mine. Again only light damage was noticable on the Angel. The only weak point is its core, but it appears to be very good at protecting it. Units 01, 02 and 11 will be launched to the outskirts of the city, from there you will, head to the Angel. You must defeat it before it reaches the city. Due to the nature of this Angel only hand-to-hand weapons will be used, any questions? no okay then report to the cages.  
  
The three pilots said 'Roger' simultaneously and then left the briefing room.  
  
Misato:Am I glad Asuka is back?  
  
She thought for a bit. And as she was leaving the briefing room she realised her answer.  
  
Misato:As a military tactician, yes. As her guardian, no.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
10 minutes later the Evas were launched, they soon arrived at their destination, several weapons were also sent up. Touji picked up a lance, as did Shinji, Asuka went for an axe. The three Eva units started to head towards the Angel. Asuka decided to open a private channel to Touji.  
  
Asuka:Hey stooge, anyone tell you that your Eva is uglier than you?  
  
Touji:(Over Comm) No but they have said that its better looking than you.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) You two stop that until after the Angel has been defeated.  
  
Asuka:Hey, how did you hear what we said?  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) I had a private channel open with Touji, I heard what you said.  
  
Asuka:What were you two talking about?  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) I was giving Touji advice.  
  
Asuka:He needs all the advice he can get.  
  
Touji:We'll finish this later Asuka.  
  
All communications channels were closed. Asuka was thinking about the battle.  
  
Asuka:Shinji. I'll protect you.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the entry plug of Unit 01, Shinji was also thinking about the upcoming battle.  
  
Shinji:Asuka, just do your best, you too Touji.  
  
Shigeru:(Over Comm) Target within visual range.  
  
Shinji:I see it.  
  
Touji:(Over Comm) Man these things get uglier and uglier.  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Touji and Asuka, go around and attack it from the rear, Shinji attack it head on.  
  
Back in the command centre, Misato and Yui are watching the screen.  
  
Misato:Where are the two commanders?  
  
Yui:They are watching the battle along with the UN council.  
  
Misato:Why?  
  
Yui:I don't know, but did you hear that the US have withdrawn from the UN.  
  
Misato:No, why?  
  
Yui:They weren't happy with the current Commander of NERV, they wanted to put an American soldier in as his replacement.  
  
Misato:I wouldn't like that, he'd be countermanding my order ever 5 seconds, at Ikari lets me do my job.  
  
Yui:Maya, what are the pilots synch ratios?  
  
Ibuki:Pilot Suzahara is at 53%, Pilot Sohryu is at 90% and Pilot Ikari is at 97%.  
  
Misato:Asuka score is incredible, but not half as incredible as Shinji's.  
  
Yui:Any fluctuations?  
  
Ibuki:Pilot Suzahara's is increasing slowly, Pilot Sohryu is fluctuating between 89.3% and 90.7%, but Pilot Ikari is stable at 97%.  
  
Misato:If he could get his synch stable at 100%, he'd be invincible, like he was when he fought the nine production Evas.  
  
Yui:I don't think its possible to maintain a stable 100% synch, but if he is threatened or angry enough it might make it possible.  
  
Asuka:(Over Comm) I'm in position.  
  
Touji:(Over Comm) So am I.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) I'm ready.  
  
Misato:Okay, Touji and Asuka, I want you to grab that Angels arms if you can, if you can't cut them off, while they're doing that Shinji, I want you to attack its core, understand?  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Yes Ma'am.  
  
Misato:Attack.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unit 11 charged at the Angel, as did Unit 02, both had their weapons raised. The Angel moved at the last second with frightful speed. It brought its arm up and clotheslined Unit 02, the blow was strong enough to flip Unit 02, landing on its chest and knocking Asuka unconscious. The entry plug was ejected. Unit 11, fared worse, the Angel grabbed the Evas arm twisting it until it broke.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Command centre was filled with Toujis screams of agony.  
  
Misato:Unit 01 get in there now!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji willed his Eva towards the Angel as fast as he could, he got there to see the Angel grab Unit 11s throat and squeeze, he saw the entry plug eject, and he remembered what happened to Unit 03.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ibuki:Shinjis synch ratio is at 100%.  
  
Misato:It seems that you were right.  
  
Yui:The Angel is in for it now.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unit 01 let out a horrific roar, dropped the lance it was carrying, and charged towards the Angel. The Angel raised its arm ready for the attack, but Unit 01 jumped over, flipping in mid-air, landing behind it and facing towards it, the Eva grabbed the Angel by its chest, and began to squeeze with its hands on the S2 organ, Unit 01 squeezed and squeezed until Shinji heard the crunch that signaled the destruction of the S2 organ, he willed the Eva to drop the Angel, and stood looking at it, he waited until the retreival team came, before ejecting the plug.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka awoke in the hospital to see Shinji asleep in the chair beside the bed.  
  
Asuka:Thanks for not leaving me. Shinji.  
  
Shinji awoke with a start.  
  
Shinji:Asuka, how are you feeling?  
  
Asuka:Confused, last thing I remember was charging at the Angel and then seeing grey followed by black.  
  
Shinji told her what happened, and how the battle was won.  
  
Asuka:100% again! You have got to tell me how you do that.  
  
Shinji:I'm not sure, but it appears that you were at 93% before getting knocked out, you might hit 100% yourself one day.  
  
Asuka:Maybe, how's Touji?  
  
Shinji:He'll be fine, just some bruises.  
  
Asuka:I'm sorry I couldn't help you.  
  
Shinji:Don't worry about it, as long as you concentrate on fighting rather then being the best, you will do fine, in my books at least  
  
Asuka:Thank you Shinji. Now go home I need to sleep.  
  
Shinji:Goodbye Asuka.  
  
The boy gets up and leaves the hospital room, the red head turns over on her side and goes to sleep, thinking only of the boy that had just left.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Several days later, they were back at school. It was lunchtime, the bell had just rung.  
  
Teacher:Mr Ikari and Mr Suzahara, may I have a few words with you please.  
  
The two boys who were currently heading out the door, stopped, looked at each other and headed towards the teacher.  
  
Teacher:I want to apologise about what happened on Monday. I wasn't informed that you were in my class.  
  
Shinji:Thats not a problem, our last teacher had a hard time getting used to the fact that his class would be interupted every so often, but he'd got used to it. But if I may ask sir, how come you didn't recognise us?  
  
Teacher:I don't understand.  
  
Touji:Well, for a while both our pictures were in the papers a couple of months ago.  
  
Teacher:Really? How odd, until recently I was in America, and I didn't see any pictures of you, in fact I was only told on Monday afternoon about what happened three months ago.  
  
Shinji:That's odd. I'm sure I was interviewed by at least five or six American journalists.  
  
Teacher:Anyway, its lunchtime. I don't know about you boys but I'm hungry.  
  
Touji:Me too.  
  
Shinji and Touji headed out the door.  
  
Shinji:You're always hungry.  
  
Touji:So.  
  
Shinji:Nothing, 'stomach'.  
  
Touji:What did you call me?  
  
Shinji:Nothing, I didn't say a word.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lunch had become a regular thing, the three Eva pilots plus Hikari and Kensuke always ate lunch together, they talked, argued and insulted each other, for a while they were just normal kids.  
  
Touji:Hikari, can I have a word with you, privately.  
  
Hikari:Sure Touji.  
  
They walked away from the rest of them, but they were trying to listen in on the conversation.  
  
Kensuke:I bet he asks her out today.  
  
Shinji:Yeah, I think so too.  
  
Asuka:I hope so, I don't know what she sees in that dork, but he better put her out of her misery soon, its killing me.  
  
Several yards away.  
  
Touji:Uh...Thanks for making lunch for me again today.  
  
Hikari:You're welcome Touji.  
  
Touji:The doctors say that my sister is well enough to be go home tomorrow, so I will be taking a few days off to make sure that copes, she will be starting school in a week.  
  
Hikari:Thats nice, is that what you wanted to say to me.  
  
Touji:No, I uh...was uh...wondering if you would uh...like to go to see a movie or something tonight.  
  
By now both teens were blushing furiously.  
  
Hikari:Just the two of us?  
  
Touji:Yeah.  
  
Hikari:Like a date?  
  
Touji:Yeah.  
  
Hikari:I'd love to.  
  
Touji:You would?  
  
He looked up to see Hikari smiling, he started smiling too.  
  
Hikari:Of course.  
  
Touji:Great I'll pick you up at you're house at six.  
  
Hikari:Okay.  
  
Back to the rest of the group.  
  
Kensuke:He did it, he actually did it.  
  
Shinji:Way to go Touji.  
  
Asuka:What does she see in him?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later on that day Asuka goes to the Ikaris apartment, she finds both Shinji and Kensuke sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
Asuka:Hey Shinji, Geek.  
  
Shinji:Hey Asuka.  
  
Kensuke:Hey Princess of darkness.  
  
She sat down beside Shinji. None of them took their eyes of the TV.  
  
Asuka:So, they have been together for 2 hours now.  
  
Shinji:Yep.  
  
Kensuke:We're gonna head over to Toujis for nine.  
  
Asuka:I'll be at Hikari's at the same time.  
  
Shinji:I wonder how its going.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Asuka:Its time to go.  
  
Kensuke:Yeah. Come on.  
  
The three of them stood up and headed to the door, they put their shoes on, and headed to the residential block. They split up, Asuka went to Hikaris apartment, while the boys went to Toujis. Asuka rang the door bell, Hikari's older sister opened the door and let Asuka in, telling her that she can wait for Hikari in her bedroom. Meanwhile the boys had to wait for Touji outside his aprtment. Half an hour later he appeared. Hikari had entered her room at the same time to find Asuka waiting for her.  
  
Asuka:Well, what are you waiting for what happened?  
  
Hikari:It was fantastic.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kensuke:What did you do?  
  
Touji:We went to the cinema saw a trashy movie and then went for something to eat.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hikari:We talked for ages about everything, him being a pilot, his sister. We walked in the park for a bit.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji:And then I took her home, walked her to her door and then I....  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hikari:....kissed me.  
  
Asuka:HE WHAT!?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji:I kissed her.  
  
Shinji:Way to go Touji.  
  
Kensuke:I can't believe it, you actually had the balls to do that!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hikari:I'm going to help him take his sister home tomorrow.  
  
Asuka:What do you see in a dumb jock like that?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji:We are going out again on saturday, we're taking my sister for a picnic.  
  
Shinji:You better be good to her Touji, or Asuka will kill you.  
  
Touji:I know, but I was going to do that anyway. Now all we need to do is find a girl for Kesuke here.  
  
Kensuke:What do you mean?  
  
Touji:Well I've got Hikari, and Shinji has Asuka.  
  
Shinji:There's nothing between me and Asuka.  
  
Kensuke:Oh really, then why are you two so nice to one another.  
  
Shinji:We're just good friends.  
  
Touji:You can't fool us Shinji we your buddys.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka:Shinji? Well I suppose I wouldn't mind.  
  
Hikari:You have a big thing fo him don't you?  
  
Asuka:(Quietly) Yeah.  
  
Hikari:I knew it!  
  
Asuka:But he just sees us as friends.  
  
Hikari:I know he cares about you more than that.  
  
Asuka:He misses her.  
  
Hikari:Her? You mean Rei?  
  
Asuak:Yes.  
  
Hikari:I don't think he was in to Rei as much as he is in to you.  
  
Asuka:I'm not sure.  
  
Hikari:Oh my, look at the time, I have to prepare lunches for tomorrow.  
  
Asuka:And I have that homework to finish. I hope Shinji will help me with the Kanji.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji:Asuka may need help with her homework, she still hasn't got all the Kanji down yet.  
  
Touji:You have it for her bad. Goodnight.  
  
Shinji:Goodnight guys.  
  
Kensuke:Night Shinji.  
  
Shinji headed off home, and bumped into Asuka on the way.  
  
Shinji:Seems that they had a good time tonight.  
  
Asuka:Yeah, I'm glad for them.  
  
Shinji:Me too. Do you need help with Kanji.  
  
Asuka:Yeah, its just one or two that I'm not too familiar with.  
  
Shinji:Hey, I'm Japanese and I'm not too sure about a few of them.  
  
Asuka:Thanks Shinji.  
  
To Be Continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I said there would be romance didn't I. Bet most of you were thinking Shinji/Asuka, well although it looks like that may happen, anything can happen. And for that one person who thought I was going to do an Asuka/Touji romance, you sick, sick person, I could never bring myself to do something like that, a Touji/Hikari romance is the only definite one in the whole story. I am finding it difficult to think of Angel designs, its hard not to repeat what has gone before, if anyone feels that I have copied someone else Angel design, please tell me. 


	9. A Victory/Doubt

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
Thanks to all who have reviewed, I have taken some suggestions under advisement, and have written the following chapter accordingly, but I have decided to still do chapters similar to previous ones, as I feel that Eva originally was composed of action episodes and pyschological episodes, and thats the way I want to pursue this story. I have decided after deep thought to follow in the footsteps of the great fanfic writers and call Touji Suzaharas sister Mari, why? Well to be honest I couldn't think of any other name to call her, and since alot of people have used Mari I may as well use it too. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 9 A Victory/Doubt  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji was happy, his sister had made a full recovery and was back at school, although she had to repeat a year, but she wasn't bothered about that as she made friends easily. The other thing that made Touji happy was that he had a girlfriend, Hikari Horaki. Now he had liked Hikari for a long time, and he know knew that she had liked him for almost as long, which made him even happier. They had being going out for two weeks, Hikari still cooked lunch for Touji and now for his sister Mari. She met them in the morning and walked them to Maris school, after dropping off Mari, they went to their school, holding hands. Of course by now they were the top subject of gossip, especially with it still being fresh information that Touji was still an Eva pilot. Hikari was happy simply because she was with Touji, he made her fell better about herself, and when he held her in his arms, she was happier then ever. Watching them made Asuka realise that being the most talked about person in school is definitly not the best thing, she was glad that she didn't want try to force people to like her anymore, as long as he cared it didn't matter if no one else did, she was happy. Kensuke was happy, he took this opportunity to create wild stories about Touji and Hikari, who was gooing to doubt him, he was Toujis best friend after all, he also discovered that he wasn't as big a fan of war as he originally thought he was, but he was more interested in peace. He realised this when he went camping after his little talk with Shinji, he enjoyed the tranquility of being alone with nature, although he did miss his friends as well. Shinji noticed that all his friends were happy, which made him happy, they were all happy, but in the back of his mind he knew that it wouldn't last, but he didn't care for he knew that one moment of happiness is better than a lifetime of sorrow.  
  
Shinji and Asuka were walking to school, chatting, talking about NERV and even gossiping, they were both smiling. And then Shinji decided to do something.  
  
Shinji:Asuka, do you want to go out sometime?  
  
Asuka:What?  
  
Shinji:I said do you want to go out sometime?  
  
Asuka:Well, I suppose that the five of us haven't spent time with each other after school ever since Touji and Hikari got together.  
  
Shinji:I don't believe it, did Asuka Langely Sohryu refer to Touji Suzahara as Touji, not 'Dumb Jock' or 'Dork' or 'Stooge'?  
  
Asuka:Hikari made me.  
  
Shinji:(Laughs) Anyway I didn't the five of us, I just meant us two.  
  
Asuka:What?  
  
Shinji:I like you Asuka, I want to see if there is something bigger between us.  
  
Asuka blushed.  
  
Asuka:I like you alot too Shinji.  
  
Shinji:Great, so where do you want to go?  
  
Asuka:Anywhere is fine.  
  
Shinji:Hmm...I got it, a new restaurant is opening soon, it does European dishes, how about we go there.  
  
Asuka:But won't that be expensive?  
  
Shinji:No, because ever since I got to Tokyo-3 I hardly spent my NERV pay.  
  
Asuka:How much do you have?  
  
Shinji:I'm not telling, you'll just want to go shopping with my credit card.  
  
Asuka:You have that much!  
  
Shinji:You're not getting it.  
  
Asuka:Meany.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Until lunch was over, and the afternoons lessons had started, the day had been going well. About 20 minutes into the lesson, Shinji began to feel strange, he felt that something wasn't right, he tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't and then his mobile rang, as did Toujis and Asukas, he answered it, and Misato informed them that another Angel was approaching, he stood up, and with the other three pilots he left the room. The teacher remembering the previous encounter told his class to pack their belongings, a few seconds later the alarm went off, later the schools headteacher congratulated him on the speediness and efficiency he got his pupils to the shelter, he never revealed that the pilots had been informed a minute before the alarm went off.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji soon forgot about the feeling on his way to NERV HQ, as usual Misato and his mother were waiting for them in the briefing room, after they had changed into their plugsuits, he noticed that Touji wasn't as nervous at he had been before, neither was Asuka, actually Toujis synch ratio has significantly increased after he had started dating Hikari, Shinji noted that Touji must be filled with confidence, as must be Asuka. The last battle had occured shortly after Asuka had returned to piloting, she may have been good at synchronising, but she was rusty after not having trained for over three months, but she was almost back to top form. Shinji was glad that he had two good friends and pilots fighting beside him, he knew that Misato and his mother had pinned alot of hope onto him, they saw how he destroyed the last Angel with ease when he reached 100%, he himself remembered a blur, but he was sure he felt...  
  
Misato:I'm afraid that we can't show you a picture of the target.  
  
Touji:How come?  
  
Yui:The Angel is emitting all types of radiation: heat, light, infrared, ultraviolet you name it.  
  
Asuka:How is that possible?  
  
Yui:I don't know.  
  
Misato:Since there is no way to even determine the Angels shape let alone the location of the core, we have only one option, to go in blind. The MAGI will predict possible locations, we will try a sniper shot first, then go in for hand to hand, using the type G equipment.  
  
Asuka:Type G? There is no type G.  
  
Yui:There is now, it was designed just in case we had to send an Eva into space shortly after the battle with the 15th Angel.  
  
Everyone tried not to look at Asuka, she herself just looked down at the floor, pushing away the memories, but to no avail, a single tear hits her leg.  
  
Yui:Type G has been designed to withstand an incredible amount of radiation, unfortunatly it is bulky.  
  
Asuka:Like type D?  
  
Yui:Yes.  
  
Asuka:I'm the only one with battle experience with type D equipment, I should be the one to fight it hand to hand.  
  
Misato:Glad you volunteered, I was going to ask you anyway. Shinji and Touji will attempt a dual sniper attack using the positron rifles, if that fails Asuka will attack. Alright get to the Evas.  
  
The three pilots stood and went to the cages.  
  
Touji:Man, I hate those briefings.  
  
Shinji:You'll learn to appreciate them, sometimes we get thrown right into battle without one.  
  
Asuka:Yeah, when we know nothing about the Angel, that's when accidents happen.  
  
Touji:Like what happened to me?  
  
Shinji:It's happened to all of us.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka was slightly nervous, she may have to face the Angel alone, but she knew she wasn't because he was there to help her if she needed help. She would defeat this Angel to prove herself to him.  
  
Asuka:Wait! I don't need to prove myself to him. He accepts me for who I am, what did he say...thats right, he said that as long as I concentrated on fighting I'll be fine, and if I did the best I could he would be happy. I don't care if I win or lose as long as I try my best.  
  
It had taken only half an hour to fit Unit 2 with the type G equipment, although this time Asuka was there to help put it on. Now she waited for the Angel to come into the range of her fellow pilots. The Angel was moving very slowly. But soon...  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Shinji and Touji, fire at will.  
  
The two pilots aimed at the possible locations of the core and fired. The beams passed right through the Angel, they tried again and again, but no success.  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Alright Asuka, attack.  
  
Asuka willed her Eva to move forward, it was slow going. She had the prog axe, that she had become fond of, with her.  
  
Asuka:Its hot.  
  
Yui:(Over Comm) Don't worrry you won't melt.  
  
Asuka:Don't forget, I've been diving in a volcano.  
  
By studying her moniter she could tell how far she was from the predicted centre of the Angel. It took her five minutes to get there. Then she did the only thing she could do, she swung her axe around blindly, in the general direction of the centre, she kept this up for ten minutes, by then she had almost reached her physical breaking point, when she hit something hard, she reached out and felt what she had hit, it felt like a small globe.  
  
Asuka:I think I have found the core.  
  
Keeping one hand on the core, she took her axe and repeatedly hit the core with it. Nothing happened, then she felt it get hotter, so she kept hitting it and hitting it until she could hit it no more, and then with one final hit the core cracked and exploded.  
  
Asuka:I did it I won. I'm the best! Huh, where did that come from? Never mind, I need a cold shower.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Several hours later, Misato and Yui were taking the pilots out to dinner, unfortunatly since most of the restaurants above ground weren't open yet, they had to settle for the NERV cafeteria.  
  
Shinji:Congratulations Asuka, that has to be the fastest ever Angel defeat.  
  
Touji:I have to say, I'm quite impressed.  
  
Asuka:It was nothing, I just followed your advice Shinji.  
  
Misato:And what advice was that?  
  
Asuka:That I should solely concentrate on fighting.  
  
Yui:Well I have to say, it was a job well done, especially on your synch score.  
  
Asuka:What was it?  
  
Misato:96%  
  
Touji:96...man I have along way to go.  
  
Misato:Don't worry Touji, 63% isn't that bad, infact your doing better than Asuka and Shinji after they had been through three Angel encounters.  
  
Touji:Really?  
  
Shinji:It probably has to do with the fact that he's in love.  
  
Touji blushed.  
  
Misato:In love? With who?  
  
Asuka:Hikari.  
  
Misato:What about me?  
  
Touji turned even redder. Everyone started laughing.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They had a great time that night, Asuka, Misato and Yui got closer as friends, while Touji and Shinji just talked.  
  
Touji:She makes me happy.  
  
Shinji:I'm glad for you, and regarding that other matter, well its happening.  
  
Touji:You really asked the Demon out.  
  
Shinji stared at Touji, in that don't say that about her look.  
  
Touji:Sorry, guess old habits die hard, Hikari is trying to make me stop calling her that to her face.  
  
Shinji:So shes training you.  
  
Touji:Shut up, I'm not being trained.  
  
Shinji:Sure Touji, anything you say.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misato:So hows Shinji?  
  
Asuka:Why are you asking me? His mother is sitting right beside you.  
  
Yui:You know what she means, I'd like to know the answer myself.  
  
Asuka:There is nothing going on...yet.  
  
Yui:Yet? You mean something may happen?  
  
Asuka:He asked me out.  
  
Misato:Way to go Shinji!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji:So it turns out that the girls in our class can't decide between me or you, now that I'm taken, you must be the centre of every girls fantasies.  
  
Shinji:I'm not sure, remember, girls tend to want what they can't have more than what is available.  
  
Touji:True, but don't remind Hikari about that, then again if you get together with the Dem..., I mean, Asuka then all the girls will you want you just as bad.  
  
Shinji:But you're forgetting that we're talking about Asuka.  
  
Touji:You're right, she'd kill them all.  
  
Shinji:(Laughs) How does Kensuke seem to you?  
  
Touji:He seems fine, happier. He mentioned that you two talked and after thinking for a bit, he seems to have found what he really wants.  
  
Shinji:It's great isn't it, all of us are finally happy.  
  
Touji:Yeah, but we still have along way to go.  
  
Shinji:We have defeated the 20th Angel, 24 more to go, not even half way.  
  
Touji:Lets not talk business.  
  
Shinji:You're right. You'll never guess what I heard about you and Hikari today.  
  
Touji:Not another rumor, I'm going to kill whoever started them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka:...ands thats why I like him.  
  
Yui:I never knew my son had so many good qualities.  
  
Misato:Well, he was kinda wimpish to start off, but as time went on, all those qualities that Asuka mentioned emerged. I miss not having him around the apartment.  
  
Asuka:You still got me.  
  
Misato:But he used to do the laundry, and the cleaning up, and the cooking, and he fed Penpen. Now we have to do that.  
  
Asuka:Are you forgetting that he still cooks for us?  
  
Misato:Oh yeah.  
  
Yui:Why did he do all that?  
  
Asuka:Well for one thing he was great at doing them, and for another he enjoys it, says that chores are easy and doing them helps him to think.  
  
Yui:Hmmm...I wondered why the house was spotless last night, he must have had alot on his mind.  
  
Asuka:Why are you looking at me?  
  
The two older women laughed.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After they got home, Asuka and Shinji decided to vegetate in front of Misatos TV for an hour, neither one said a word, but they kept catching each other trying to look at the other. Shinji had gone home and Asuka had gone to bed. Within minutes she had fallen asleep. Shinji himself didn't take long to get to sleep.  
  
Shinji:Today has been a good day.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day at school, Asuka wasn't paying attention to the teacher, after all he was talking about something that she already knew.  
  
Asuka:Does he care more for me than he did for her? What if she came back, would he leave me for her? He promised that he wouldn't leave me, but...  
  
She turned her head and looked at Shinji.  
  
Asuka:Shinji. I'm so confused. I want him to love me, but I can't handle it if he says he does and he doesn't mean it. I don't to go through the same thing again, I don't want to be abandoned by him like I was abandoned by my father. But I need him so much.  
  
The lunch bell rang and the rest of the day was normal.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darkness. Two figures appear, both are Asuka. One is dressed in her red plugsuit, the other in her yellow sundress.  
  
PlugsuitAsuka:He doesn't really love me, he loves Rei, how could anyone love me.  
  
SundressAsuka:No, that's not true, he does care.  
  
PlugsuitAsuka:Really, after what I have done to him?  
  
Scenes from the past. Asuka calling Shinji a pervert, Asuka calling Shinji an idiot, Asuka kissing Shinji while holding his nose, Asuka rinsing her mouth afterwords, Asuka telling Shinji that she hates him, Asuka slaping Shinji.  
  
SundressAsuka:I don't want to remember these things!  
  
PlugsuitAsuka:Why not? Its because of these, that he doesn't love me.  
  
SundressAsuka:But he said he cared!  
  
The scene from the hospital is replayed.  
  
PlugsuitAsuka:Why should I believe what that doll showed me? I defeated an Angel by myself, I will be the best again.  
  
SundressAsuka:No, I don't want to go through that again.  
  
PlugsuitAsuka:Shinji does not love me, I accept that, I will be the best, I am the best.  
  
Asuka:Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Asuka wakes up, sweat is dripping off her, and she begins to cry.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few days later, its the night of the 'date'. When the restaurant management found out that Shinji and Asuka were going to their restaurant they insisted that they didn't have to pay. They had a great meal, and they enjoyed talking to one another. Afterwords they walked through the park, holding hands. The night was perfect, but towards the end, doubt invaded Asukas mind once again.  
  
Asuka:Why is he doing this? Is he doing this because he wants to be with me? Or is he doing this because he feels sorry for me? He may care for me, but he doesn't love me. He can't love me after what I put him through, he loves her, he loves Rei, I'm just a replacement for her.  
  
Shinji:Asuka are you alright?  
  
Asuka looks at Shinji, at his eyes, and then she begins to run away from him, Shinji surprised at this runs after her.  
  
Shinji:Asuka slow down, tell me whats wrong.  
  
He catches up with her, and manages to stop her, she turns round and slaps him.  
  
Asuka:GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Shinji grabs her and embraces her, Asuka keeps hitting him, and crying.  
  
Asuka:LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME! You don't care about me, not as much as care about her!  
  
Shinji:Her? Who are you talking about?  
  
Asuka:Don't act stupid, you know who I mean, Rei.  
  
Shinji:Rei? Rei, thats it, thats what I...what the hell, this feeling again.  
  
Their mobiles ring, Shinji answers his.  
  
Misato:Shinji another Angel is attacking, I'm sorry but you're going to have to cut your date short.  
  
Shinji:We're on our way.  
  
He turns the phone off, and puts it in his jacket.  
  
Shinji:We have to go, another Angel is attacking, you don't have to go if you don't want to.  
  
Asuka:I said leave me alone.  
  
Shinji:Okay, we'll talk later, but I didn't care for Rei as much as I care for you.  
  
He runs off in the direction of NERV headquarters, Asuka looks at his back.  
  
Asuka:He's lying, he must be or does he care for me, more than he did for her. What have I done? I am so confused, what is wrong with me why can't I accept it?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji arrived at HQ.  
  
Misato:Where's Asuka?  
  
Shinji:She's not feeling well.  
  
Misato looks at Shinjis face, she knows that he is lying, bu she sees the sadness on his face.  
  
Misato:Something must've went wrong Never mind, Touji is already in his plugsuit and in Unit 11, we have to launch immediately, get changed and back him up as soon as you can.  
  
Shinji:Right.  
  
Misato runs to the Command Centre and Shinji runs to the changing room. When Misato reaches the Commmand Centre, she orders Unit 11 to launch immediately. It shoots up through the tunnel.  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Touji, you will have to face this Angel by yourself for now, you mustn't let it reach the city, be careful its moving fast.  
  
Touji:Wheres Shinji and Asuka?  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Shinji is getting ready, Asuka is not feeling well.  
  
Touji:Okay.  
  
Within seconds Unit 11 had reached the surface.  
  
To be continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry about leaving it as a battle was about to start. Hell no I'm not. In case anyone is wondering whats up with Asuka here is a little insight. Towards the end of the TV series, Asuka got pretty screwed up and ended up in a catatonic state, she felt she was worthless and no one cared for her. At the start of True Destiny, Rei reveals to Asuka that Shinji cares for her, this gave her the ability to recover. In time she realised that alot of people care for her, and that she has strong feelings for Shinji. But the events of the past are not forgotten, Asuka is still in a fragile psychological state, when Shinji starts to show the kind of interest in her that she wanted him to show, and when she defeats the Angel by herself, she has a temporary relapse to her old self, and when she realises this, she shrugs it off, but her past self haunts her and that is what caused the outburst. I did this for my own peace of mind, as I want to make sure people are understanding what I'm trying to say here. 


	10. Fathers

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
I liked what people were saying about how I portray Asuka, hopefully I won't disappoint anyone, well, here comes another chapter, it took along time to write because of the Angels, I'm trying to come up with new designs, but it is really difficult, anyhow... thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 10 Fathers  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was definitely one of the weirdest Angels that he had ever seen, he could see the core, it was on the top of four legs, it looked like a walking stool with a bowl on top.  
  
Touji:Definitely one of the weirdest.  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Alright Touji You're on your own for now, Shinji will be up to help you in 2 minutes.  
  
Touji:TWO MINUTES! How in the hell can I survive for two minutes!  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) You will be fine. Aim for the core and fire your rifle.  
  
He did as he was told, he aimed for the core and suddenly an 'eye' opened and fired a beam at Unit 11.  
  
Touji:Oh Shit.  
  
He willed his Eva to move out of the way, but more beams kept firing at him, he kept dodging them as best he could, but he was in trouble.  
  
Touji:Misato, I don't know how long I can keep this up for!  
  
Another beam was fired, it didn't hit Unit 11, but it hit the rifle.  
  
Touji:Okay, that's it, I've had enough of you.  
  
He engaged the prog knife, and charged directly towards the Angel, dodgeing the beams as best he could, only one hit him, it ripped of the Eva's left arm, he screamed in agony but kept charging, luckily the prog knife was in his right hand, he jumped up and brought the knife down on the Angels core. The core cracked and the Angel exploded.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misato:Get the recovery crews out there! Tell Shinji to stand down. Status of Unit 11?  
  
Ibuki:Unit 11 has shut down, the pilot has lost consciousness.  
  
A few seconds later, Shinji ran into the command centre.  
  
Shinji:What happened?  
  
Misato:Touji defeated the Angel.  
  
Shinji:Touji defeated the Angel? Way to go Touji.  
  
Misato:He's being transferred to the hospital, why don't you go check up on him.  
  
Shinji:Sure.  
  
He left the commend centre, what no one noticed however, was Commander Ikari staring at his son.  
  
Ibuki:Dr Ikari, come see this.  
  
Yui:What is it Maya?  
  
She looks over her shoulder.  
  
Yui:What so strange about that?  
  
Ibuki:Well in a battle, I've noticed that no matter what the pilots synch ratio always increase, ever so slightly or big jumps.  
  
Yui:Yes I know that.  
  
Ibuki:Well, half way through the battle, Pilot Suzaharas synch just stopped climbing when it reached the result, I've checked with the MAGI, they confirm the pilots synch ratio is 66.66666% or exactly two thirds.  
  
Yui:Exactly two thirds?  
  
Ibuki:There was no increase or decrease, until the Eva was deactivated.  
  
Yui:Looks like he reached the limit.  
  
Misato:The limit?  
  
Yui:The limit of how much a pilot can actually synchronise with an Eva, Shinji and Asuka can sychronise higher than he can, because of the souls of their mothers within the Evas, but I was recovered, Shinji can probably still maintain a high synch ratio with the Eva because there may still be imprint of me within it, a sort of shadow.  
  
Misato:Wait a minute, did you just say that Asukas mother is within Unit 02?  
  
Yui:You didn't know?  
  
Misato:No.  
  
Yui:I thought you did.  
  
She turns to look at her husband, giving him an angry look, then back to Misato.  
  
Yui:Out of everybody here, you should have had been made aware of that.  
  
Misato:How many secrets of NERV should I know?  
  
Yui:Most of them. Come with me, I probably have to tell you a few more things.  
  
They walked out of the command centre and headed to Yuis office.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka was still in the park, she had sat down on a bench and was staring at the stars, she saw the explosion caused by the Angel.  
  
Asuka:Was that you Shinji? Or was it Touji? What am I going to do? I want to know the truth, I need to know the truth, but how can I find out? I love him, but does he love me? He doesn't, he can't, he loves her.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Commander Ikaris office, Yui and Gendo are discussing important matters.  
  
Yui:Lastly, I want to talk about the scrolls,  
  
Ikari:Anything in particular?  
  
Yui:The One, it is possible that Shinji is the One, you know what that means for us.  
  
Ikari:I do, the scrolls say that the One has no living relatives, which means that sometime soon we may die.  
  
Yui:How can you accept this so easily?  
  
Ikari:Because I have treated him so badly, I only hope that there is a way to save you from that fate.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji hadn't woken up, so Shinji went home. He was worried about Asuka, about what she said.  
  
Shinji:I don't know what love is, only recently have I really experienced one type of love that I have needed for so long, but I need Asuka, I think I am falling for her. I didn't do anything for so long, because she was recovering but now she's better... I asked her out, hoping that I could find out my feelings for her, I think I did, but then she ran off and then I knew, I did.  
  
He had reached his apartment, he looked at his old apartments door, and decided to go there instead. He opened the door.  
  
Shinji:Asuka! It's Shinji! Are you here?  
  
There was no reply. He made his way to Asukas room, he opened the door, she wasn't there. He looked all over the apartment, he couldn't find her. He went to the park and still he couldn't find her. He called Misato, who told him that the security team following her had lost track of her. He hung up, and spent the whole night looking for her.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji woke up. He looked up at the ceiling, and then he remembered the battle, he remembered feeling his left arm being ripped off, he looked at it.  
  
Touji:It's mine, but it's not.  
  
He fell asleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She couldn't face him, and so she did something that he had done, she had run away. It was easy to lose her 'shadow' she had done it several times before. She didn't know what she was going to do. She considered quitting NERV, then she remembered her mother, how every time she got in Unit 02, she could feel her mothers love for her. She had even begun looking forward to synch tests. No she couldn't quit NERV, there was only one thing she could do and that was avoid him, it would be difficult, he went everywhere she went, but it was the only way. She wasn't sure what hurt more, being away from him, or being with and knowing that he wanted another. She fell to her knees and cried again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He had been up all night, going to all the places that he thought Asuka might be. He check in with Misato every half hour, she was also searching the city, neither had any luck. His thoughts kept returning to their last conversation, where she accused him of being in love with Rei. He knew it wasn't true, how could he be? He knew what she was, he had always known in some way, he had confused what he felt for here with romantic love, instead of the brotherly love that he now knew it to be.  
  
Shinji:Rei is my sister, technically speaking. Oh Asuka, where are you? I need to tell you how I feel.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hikari was worried, first her best friend was missing, she had received several phone calls from both Misato and Shinji. She was also worried about her boyfriend, she hadn't heard from him since the previous night, she hadn't bothered Misato or Shinji with questions about him, because their main concern was Asuka. She began to cry.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji woke up, his arm was still sore, but he wasn't tired anymore. He got up, got dressed called the doctor and was allowed to leave the hospital. He went home. When he got there he checked on his sister, she was still asleep.  
  
Man:Touji, are you okay?  
  
Touji:Grandfather, I hope you haven't been waiting up for me all night.  
  
SeniorSuzahara:I have, I wanted to go see you at the hospital, but I didn't want to wake Mari.  
  
Touji:Sorry if I worried you.  
  
S.Suzahara:I know what you do, I helped make them remember.  
  
Touji:Where's dad?  
  
S.Suzahara:Cleaning up your mess as usual, he has to repair the arm that you had cut off.  
  
Touji:So why aren't you there helping him?  
  
S.Suzahara:I work on Unit 01 remember, Unit 11 is your fathers responsibility, I think he prefers this one to Unit 00.  
  
Touji:But Unit 11 is so much uglier than Unit 00.  
  
S.Suzahara:But not half as creepy.  
  
They laughed. Although both of the senior Suzaharas had almost quit when Touji was injured, and again when he decided to return to active duty, they were proud of what he was doing.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
On an aeroplane heading towards Tokyo-3, sits a man. He is caucasian, around 40 years old and very angry.  
  
Man:This has to stop.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She was tired and it was time to go home, she headed to the apartment. When she got there she found that Yui was asleep on the couch. She tried not to wake her, but she failed.  
  
Yui:Asuka? Asuka! Where have you been? Everyone has been worried about you. Shinji and Misato have spent all night searching for you.  
  
Asuka:I'm sorry if I have caused any trouble, I just needed to think thats all.  
  
Yui:Did Shinji do something?  
  
Asuka:He fell in love, but not with me.  
  
She went into her room and closed the door, she cried again. Yui picked up the phone.  
  
Yui:Misato, its Yui. Asuka has just returned, she's fine but she's a little upset.  
  
Yui:I haven't called him yet, but I think he's the problem.  
  
Yui:No, I don't think she wants to see him, she said that he was in love with someone that is not her, do you have any idea who she is talking about?  
  
Yui:Rei? Why would he be in love with Rei? Technically she was his sister.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misato:I know, but alot happened between Rei and Shinji. Asuka knows this, I'm pretty sure Shinji did have something for Rei a while back, but she arrived and it all changed. Asuka went through a real rough time, she feels no one can love her, so she probably decided that Shinji was in love with Rei, not her. I've tried being a mother to her, in some ways I have succeeded, but Shinji is the only one that can truly get through to her, and now she is pushing him away. Look I'll be there in a few minutes, I don't think Shinji should see her until I have had a talk to her, see you in a few minutes.  
  
She hung up the phone, and headed home.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji was lying on his bed, trying to get some sleep, he was strangely tired, even though he was uncouncious for most of the night, yet he couldn't sleep.  
  
Touji:Dammit, why can't I sleep? God I am so tired. I'm forgetting something, I just can't remember. Nevermind. I wish Hikari were here maybe she'd... Oh crap, Hikari!  
  
He leapt out of bed and ran to his phone, he quickly dialled the number to Hikaris house. Hikari answered.  
  
Touji:Hikari, its me.  
  
Hikari:(Over Phone) Touji? Where the hell were you? I was so worried.  
  
Touji:Sorry, but I was in hospital most of the night, uncouncious, I woke up came home to check on the family and then tried to get to sleep.  
  
Hikari:(Over Phone) So you forgot about me?  
  
Touji:Oh crap! No, nothing like that, it was just that I was tired and I couldn't think straight, and I was concerned for Maris sake and....  
  
Hikari:(Over Phone) I wonder about you Touji Suzahara, sometimes I feel that you care more for your sister than you do for me. It was alright when she was hurt, but shes alright now.  
  
Touji:Hikari, of course I care for you, its just...  
  
She had slammed the phone down.  
  
Touji:Oh this had been one shitty night.  
  
He went back to his bed, and he fell asleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji:What do you mean? Why can't I see her?  
  
Yui:You're the problem Shinji.  
  
Shinji:Not the Rei thing.  
  
Yui:You know about that?  
  
Shinji:She accused me of being in love with her last night.  
  
They were sitting in their apartment, so as not to disturb Asuka or Misato.  
  
Yui:We've talked about Rei.  
  
Shinji:I remember, and I have sorted out my feelings for her, I did love her, as a sister. I think I must've recognised her, she looked alot like you.  
  
Yui:Unfortunately Asuka seems to think that you are in love with Rei, and no amount of convincing can change her mind, I've tried and Misato is trying now. Maybe you should just get some sleep, you've been up for at least 24 hours now.  
  
Shinji:I suppose you're right, see you later mom.  
  
Yui:I'll probably be at NERV when you wake up, I'll leave something for you to eat in the oven.  
  
Shinji:Thanks Mom.  
  
He walked off to his room, and within minutes he was asleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that day. Gendo Ikari is standing in front of Unit 01. He stares at it for several hours, then he walks away. He heads to the lowest region of NERV, where he stands and faces the giant red cross.  
  
Ikari:All of it for her, and yet when she comes back I can't be near her because of what I have done to Shinji. I tried when she had gone, but all I did was hurt him, I couldn't bear it so I sent him away, hoping that he would find happiness away from me, until the time came when I needed him to get his mother back.  
  
Ikari:If I had told him why I needed him in the first place, maybe now... but its too late.  
  
Voice:Its never too late.  
  
He turns around and Yui is standing behind him.  
  
Yui:The problem with you, and him, is that you both find it difficult to express yourself around each other, talk to him, tell him how you feel, tell him why. He may listen.  
  
Ikari:But all the pain I have caused him...  
  
Yui:...can never go away unless you try to make up for it, all both of you ever wanted was for our family to be back together again, now all you have to do is talk to each other, you needn't be afraid of each other any more.  
  
He turns to his wife and looks at her. He smiles a genuine smile.  
  
Ikari:I understand.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The plane had landed at Tokyo-2 airport an hour ago, and now the man was in a black limo that had been sent to pick him up.  
  
Man:I hope that this doesn't take long.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji:Why am I doing this? I should be trying to talk to Asuka, instead I'm here going to talk with him. Well this better be good.  
  
He reached the door and opened it, his father was standing with his back to the door.  
  
Shinji:You wanted to talk to me.  
  
He turned around and looked his son in the eyes.  
  
Ikari:I'm sorry Shinji.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka was asleep as was Misato, it had taken along time for the young girl to calm down. Misato had tried her best and succeeded. She woke up with a start. She wondered why she had woken up. The doorbell rang for the fifth time.  
  
Misato:Who could this be?  
  
She got up, put something decent on and went to the door, she opened to see a face that she hadn't seen for seven years.  
  
Misato:What are you doing here?  
  
Man:I have come for my daughter.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji was in shock, had his father just apologised to him? He wasn't sure.  
  
Ikari:Do you remember this place?  
  
Shinji looked around, it was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
Ikari:This is where we used to live, before your mother was taken. I haven't been here since then.  
  
Shinji:Why am I here?  
  
Ikari:To talk, and to listen.  
  
Shinji:This can't be happening, I had decided that I hate him, yet... No, I remember the things that he has done, I can't forgive him.  
  
Ikari:What I have done to you, I should never have done. I was so consumed by my goal that I never stopped to think about you, it hurt too much. But know this, everything I did, I did to get our family back together again.  
  
Shinji:How did you expect to acheive that? You abandoned me.  
  
Ikari:SEELE was attempting to cause third impact in such a way that all of humanity would become one, and then they would be in control, your mother wanted to prevent that, so did I. I couldn't let you or your mother be under their control. All my life people have hated me, that is until I met your mother. When you were born, I had two people that loved me as I loved them. Then your mother was taken, it hurt so much. But I knew that SEELE were the ones that had made it impossible for us to retreive her, I didn't want anything like that to happen to you, so I sent you away. I had to make you hate me, and I had to make it look like I didn't want you, it was the only way to keep you alive until third impact occured. I knew that you hated me, but I thought that if I could reunite us with your mother, you would forgive me, things never turn out the way you plan them to.  
  
Shinji:You're saying these things, but do you mean them? Do you know what you have done?  
  
Ikari:Shinji, I know what I have done, but I hope that one day we can be a family again. I have done a lot of terrible things, when Rei initiated a different Third Impact than what SEELE or I had intended, I saw that I would have to make up for them.  
  
Shinji hangs his head, he thinks for a couple of minutes.  
  
Shinji:All I ever wanted was for us to be a family again, I still do, but I don't know if I can forgive you.  
  
Ikari:I will do anything.  
  
He walked out of the apartment, and headed home.  
  
Ikari:All I can do is hurt him, that has to change.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fredrich Langley stood in the living room of the apartment his daughter lived in.  
  
Misato:Why now?  
  
Langley:She did not fight in the last battle, therefore I assume that she is no longer needed, she has shamed me for the last time.  
  
Misato:No wonder she is so messed up, you have never shown her any love have you.  
  
Langley:Love? She doesn't deserve love.  
  
Misato:You bastard!  
  
Asuka opens the door to her room.  
  
Asuka:Misato, what's all the noise out here...  
  
She sees the man standing there.  
  
Asuka:Father...  
  
To be continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Right, this was a difficult one. I had intended to put Asukas father into this story for a while now, but I had a problem, his name. As everyone knows, Asukas name is Asuka Langely Sohryu, her mothers name is Kyoko Zepplin Sohryu and I have named her father Fredrich Langley. As far as I know his name is never mentioned in the anime. I'm not sure if it mentions if her parents were married, but I'll assume that it did. Now Asuka is one quarter Japanese, which means one of her grandparents is Japanese, now since her mothers first name is Kyoko, I'm assuming that it is her mothers father. Now her father appears to be a difficult man so I don't think he would have taken his wifes name. So, I am saying that when they got married, Kyoko kept her name as it is, probably because she is a renowned scientist, and they gave their daughter both surnames to show that she belonged to them, or something. If this is too confusing I'm sorry, and if he was given a name by Gainax, someone please tell me and I'll get it sorted. Oh and about Hikaris behaviour, shes been up all night worrying about Asuka and Touji, she just snapped. 


	11. Children

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 11 Children  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the apartment of Misato Katsuragi and Asuka Langley Sohryu, the two occupants have a visitor, Asukas father.  
  
Asuka:Father...  
  
Langley:(In German) Hello Asuka, it's been a while hasn't it.  
  
Asuka:(In German) Yes sir.  
  
Misato:Asuka, why don't you go next door, Shinji isn't in at the moment.  
  
Asuka:Yes Misato.  
  
The girl walks out of the apartment and next door, where she is welcomed in by Yui.  
  
Langley:Shinji? Ah yes, Ikaris son. Is there a problem between them?  
  
Misato:That's none of your business.  
  
Langley:If it has to do with my daughter it is my business. Now would you kindly hand her over to me, so I can take her home.  
  
Misato:She is home.  
  
Langley:I'm warning you Major, do not cross me.  
  
Misato:And I'm warning you, leave Tokyo-3 and forget about Asuka, she doesn't need or want you.  
  
Langley:It doesn't matter what she wants, she belongs to me.  
  
Misato:Belongs?! You're talking about her if she is a piece of meat.  
  
Langley:The shame that she has brought upon me must end, she will return to Germany with me.  
  
Misato:And then what? What do you have in store for her?  
  
Langley:I have arranged a marriage between her and the son of a diplomat, she will be educated to be a fitting wife for him.  
  
Misato:An arranged marriage? Shinji won't like this, neither will Asuka. You can't be serious. It's cruel to force her into a loveless marriage like after the life she has led, that you have forced her to lead.  
  
Langley:I am beginning to get impatient Major, you are currently Asukas guardian, but if you don't return her to me, I will have you imprisoned for kidnapping.  
  
The door opens and closes.  
  
Shinji:Hey Misato! Do you know why my mom... Oh hello.  
  
Misato:Shinji, meet Fredrich Langley, Asukas father.  
  
She turns to Langley.  
  
Misato:You know Shinji Ikari, don't you.  
  
Langley:Ah yes, the person that proved Asukas incompetence, I have to thank you for that.  
  
Shinji:'Thank me'! Asuka did her best, I'd be proud of her for that.  
  
Misato:Shinji, don't get involved with this.  
  
Langley:I've said what I wanted to say, I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon to hand her over.  
  
He walked to the door, and left the apartment.  
  
Shinji:What is going on?  
  
Misato:It seems that Asukas father has arranged a marriage for Asuka.  
  
Shinji:Marriage? He can't do this.  
  
Misato:Unfortunately he can. I can't do anything about it.  
  
She punched the wall. Shinji sat down on the couch. Misato joined him a few seconds later.  
  
Misato:How did it go with your father?  
  
Shinji:I don't want to talk about it, I'll just say that it was not what I expected. By the way, why won't my mother let me into my apartment.  
  
Misato:I sent Asuka over there when her father came in, I didn't want her to hear what he was saying.  
  
Shinji:She still won't talk to me.  
  
Misato:I'm sorry Shinji.  
  
Shinji stands up.  
  
Misato:Where are you going?  
  
Shinji:There's something I have to do. Don't worry about Asuka Misato, everything will be okay.  
  
Misato:What are you talking about Shinji? What are you going to do?  
  
Shinji:You wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
  
He left the apartment, Misato went next door to find Asuka, on the couch, crying in the arms of Yui.  
  
Misato:She has being doing that alot lately, poor girl. He's gone.  
  
Yui:And Shinji?  
  
Misato:He said he has a few things to do.  
  
Asuka looked up.  
  
Asuka:What did he want?  
  
Misato sat down beside Asuka and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Misato:You are not going to like what I am about to say Asuka.  
  
She told them both what she was told, this caused Asuka to burst into tears again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji called NERV headquarters, he asked for the address where Asukas father was staying, they gave it to him and he made his way there. Thirty minutes after Langley had returned there, Shinji arrived. He was staying at one of the small hotels that had survived the destruction of Unit 00 and know had a lakeside view. He made his way to the correct room and knocked on the door. Langley answered it.  
  
Shinji:May I come in.  
  
Langley:You may.  
  
They went into the room, it was a small room with a bed a chest of drawers and a window, a bathroom was just off to the side.  
  
Langley:What do you want?  
  
Shinji:I want you to leave Asuka alone.  
  
Langley:Why do you care?  
  
Shinji:A lot of things have happened between me and Asuka, I care a lot, more than you would think.  
  
Langley:Are you saying that you are in love with my daughter?  
  
Shinji:Yes, I am.  
  
Langley:You are an immature little boy.  
  
Shinji:Well this immature little boy saves the world every now and again, I have seen and done things that have forced me to grow up, the same with Asuka.  
  
Langley:Thats beside the point, I will not leave Asuka alone, she belongs to me, she will return to Germany to start a new life.  
  
Shinji:Over my dead body.  
  
Langley:That can be arranged.  
  
He started to move towards Shinji.  
  
Shinji:Just think who you are dealing with, do anything to me and my father will have you hunted down.  
  
Langley:Nice try, I know that your father wouldn't care if you were murdered right in front of him.  
  
Shinji:Thats what he led you to believe.  
  
Langley:What?  
  
Shinji:My father didn't want to risk my life, so he made everyone believe that he didn't want me.  
  
Langley:You have guts boy, but who would know that I did it.  
  
Shinji:The security team following me.  
  
Langley:Ha! They can be dealt with aswell.  
  
He lunged at Shinji.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka had fallen asleep, she was back in her room. But it was not an easy sleep, her father now plagued her nightmares as her mother had done not so long ago.  
  
(The Dream)  
  
Langley:You are a worthless little girl.  
  
Langley:How could I love you?  
  
Langley:You have shamed me again.  
  
Langley:I don't want you anymore.  
  
Asuka:Please papa, I'm sorry, I'll be good.  
  
Langley:You should have died with your mother.  
  
(Reality)  
  
Asuka:NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Asuka woke up covered in sweat, again she started crying, before falling asleep, having the same nightmare again and again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Langley was on the floor uncouncious.  
  
Shinji:What the hell just happened?  
  
The sequence went through his mind once again. Langley lunged at Shinji, Shinji closed his eyes, Langley screamed in pain, Shinji opened his eyes, Langley was uncouncious. Shinji left the hotel, and headed for NERV headquarters.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gendo Ikari was sitting at his desk, deep in thought. He was thinking about his son, how they had fun when Shinji was a lot younger. Then someone pressed the intercom outside his office, he pressed the answering button.  
  
Ikari:Who is it?  
  
Shinji:(Over Intercom) Its me father.  
  
Ikari:Come in.  
  
Shinji opened the door and walked over to his fathers desk.  
  
Ikari:Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Shinji:You know that Fredrich Langley is in Tokyo-3?  
  
Ikari:I do.  
  
Shinji:Do you know what he wants?  
  
Ikari:No.  
  
Shinji:He wants to take Asuka away.  
  
Ikari:I see.  
  
Shinji:Father, if you ever want me to forgive you, you have to make sure that he doesn't take Asuka away from me, and that doesn't mean that I want him dead  
  
Ikari:I understand, I will do it.  
  
Shinji:Thank you, father.  
  
Shinji walked out of the office. Ikari smiled.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Shinji finally got home, he found his mother sitting in the kitchen looking quite angry.  
  
Yui:Where have you been?  
  
Shinji:Sorry mom, after our little talk today, I had to discuss something with father.  
  
Yui:What?  
  
Shinji:I asked him to prevent Asuka from leaving.  
  
Yui:What if she wants to leave?  
  
Shinji:If she wants to leave, she can leave, if she is being forced to leave...  
  
Yui:I understand Shinji.  
  
Shinji:Why won't she talk to me? What have I done to upset so much? I can't let her leave until she talks to me.  
  
Yui walks over to her son, and hugs him, he hugs her back.  
  
Shinji:I'm tired, I'm going to bed, got school in the morning.  
  
Yui:Goodnight Shinji.  
  
Shinji:Goodnight mom.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji was getting ready for bed.  
  
Shinji:Why didn't I tell either of them what happened? What did happen?  
  
He finished getting ready, got into his bed and fell asleep.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Langley woke up.  
  
Langley:What happened? What did he do to me?  
  
He tried to remember what happened, he lunged at Shinji, felt in incredible pain and then he wok up on the floor.  
  
Langley:Never mind, as long as I get what I came for, I don't care.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the morning Langley went back over to the Katsuragi apartment. He rang the door bell, Misato answered it.  
  
Misato:What do you want?  
  
Langley:I want to speak with my daughter.  
  
Misato:Well I don't think she wants to talk to you.  
  
Asuka shouts from the living room.  
  
Asuka:Its okay Misato, I want to hear what he has to say.  
  
Misato leads Langley through to the living room.  
  
Langley:If you would excuse us Major.  
  
Misato look ready to kill him.  
  
Misato:I'll just be in my room.  
  
She headed into it.  
  
Asuka:I don't want to go with, I want to stay here.  
  
Langley:You don't have a choice. The Major has probably informed you of what we discussed.  
  
Asuka:She did.  
  
Langley:Very well.  
  
Asuka:I won't leave, not while mama is still in Unit 02.  
  
Langley:So they told you, even though I had forbidden it.  
  
Asuka:Don't you care that she can be returned.  
  
Langley:Once, but not anymore, I have moved on.  
  
Asuka:You are worse than Commander Ikari.  
  
Langley:We will be leaving tonight, there is nothing anybody can do about it, the law is on my side.  
  
Asuka:I hate you.  
  
Langley:You will forget about this place, Unit 02 and Shinji Ikari, do you understand.  
  
Asuka:Yes sir.  
  
Langley:Now go pack your things, I will return at four o'clock to pick you up.  
  
He left the apartment. Misato came through.  
  
Asuka:I've run out of tears.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji was bored, the topic being discussed was Second Impact, apparently the UN had decided to reveal the true nature of that event, although missing out the part that man had caused it, the public were also told that it was because of the location that the devastation was so bad, that seemed to put to rest any fears that it could happen again. It was a class discussion, and the teacher had decided that Shinji should talk next.  
  
Teacher:So Mr Ikari, what do you have to say about this revelation?  
  
Shinji:I already knew.  
  
Gasps were heard from around the classroom.  
  
Kensuke:Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Touji:Because it was classified.  
  
Teacher:You too Mr Suzahara?  
  
Touji:Yes sir, its one of the things Eva pilots have to know.  
  
Teacher:Well, how did you feel Mr Ikari when you were told this.  
  
Shinji:I can't remember, it was over a year ago, a lot more important things have happened since then.  
  
The bell rang, it was lunch time.  
  
Touji:Now's my chance to talk to her. Guys, I have to speak with Hikari.  
  
Shinji:Okay.  
  
Kensuke:Did you hear about him and Hikari?  
  
Shinji:No, what happened?  
  
Kensuke:Why do you think I'm asking you for?  
  
Shinji:Sorry, anyway I've got my own problems?  
  
Kensuke:Let me guess, a certain redhead that enjoys pissing Touji off.  
  
Shinji:Yeah.  
  
Kensuke:Want to talk about it?  
  
Shinji:Nope.  
  
Kensuke:Good, cause I don't want to hear it. But I do want to know more about Second Impact, there's more isn't there?  
  
Shinji:I wonder what happened between Touji and Hikari?  
  
Kensuke:Don't change the subject!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Outside, by the oak tree.  
  
Touji:I'm sorry.  
  
Hikari:No I'm the one that should be sorry, I know how much your sister means to you, what you went through last year.  
  
Touji:I do you care about you alot, I was exhausted after the battle, I could barely remember where I lived, when I got home, I thought about Mari, I checked on her and then tried to get to sleep, I couldn't though until called you.  
  
He embraced her, and he kissed her.  
  
Kensuke:Aw, aint that cute.  
  
He was holding his camera outside of the window, taping Touji and Hikari.  
  
Shinji:It just brings tears to your eyes.  
  
Touji notices them, and the camera.  
  
Touji:What the... I'm gonna kill them!  
  
HIkari:Huh.  
  
Touji:They have been recording us.  
  
Hikari turned red. Shinji and Kensuke could be seen laughing at the window. Before Touji had made up to the class room, they had shown the tape to half the class. When he entered the room, the boys gave him a standing ovation, while the girls just giggled amoungst themselves.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Commander Ikaris office, a more serious matter was about to be discussed.  
  
Langley:Hello Ikari, it has been quite a long time hasn't it.  
  
Ikari:Indeed. I know why you are here.  
  
Langley:I thought you might, I thought I may as well pay my respects before we depart.  
  
Ikari:I can't allow you to take your daughter.  
  
Langley:What?  
  
Ikari:I still need her to pilot Unit 02.  
  
Langley:You and I both know that she is not needed, that she is a worthless pilot.  
  
Ikari:That is not true, there has been some significant improvement from her.  
  
Langley:It doesn't matter, I have made up my mind, she will return with me.  
  
Ikari:She won't.  
  
Langley:How dare you decide what happens to my daughter.  
  
Ikari:You will allow Major Katsuragi to formally adopt her.  
  
Langley:And if I don't?  
  
Ikari:I will release certain information that connects you to SEELE.  
  
Langley:Damn you. What if I release similar information about you?  
  
Ikari:The UNC already knows of my connection with SEELE, they also know that I was trying to stop them.  
  
Langley was silent for a few moments. He was very angry.  
  
Langley:Fine, I'll do it, but you will make sure that information is destroyed.  
  
Ikari:I will, except for a single copy of course.  
  
Langley turns around and marches out of the office. Ikari looks at his watch, picks up the phone and dials a number that he has never dialed before.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lunch was nearly over, when Shinjis mobile rang, everyone in the class turned to look at him, except Touji, who was checking to make sure that his wasn't also ringing.  
  
Shinji:Hello.  
  
Ikari:(Over Phone) It is done.  
  
Shinji:(Smiling) Thank you, I appreciate it.  
  
Shinji hangs up the phone, after a few seconds all he realises that everyone was still staring at him.  
  
Shinji:What?  
  
The bell rang, lunch was over.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misato picked the phone.  
  
Misato:Hello.  
  
Langley:(Over Phone) Something has come up, Asuka won't be leaving with me.  
  
He hung up the phone. Misato stared at it for a minute. Then jumping and whooping for joy, she ran to Asukas room to tell her the good news.  
  
To be continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
This was a very awkward chapter to write, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. This is a turning point for Shinji and his relationships with his father and Asuka. And now two Omakes I thought up while writing this chapter, but don't think this will become a regular occurence.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Omake 1  
  
Ikari:Who is it?  
  
Shinji:(Over Intercom) Its me father.  
  
Ikari:Come in.  
  
Shinji opened the door and walked towards his fathers desk. An hour later...  
  
Shinji:(Panting) I finally made it, father why the hell do you have such a big office?  
  
Ikari:I need the exercise.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Omake 2  
  
Shinji:Father, if you ever want me to forgive you, you have to make sure that he doesn't take Asuka away from me, and that doesn't mean that I want him dead  
  
Ikari:I understand, I will do it.  
  
Shinji:Thank you, father.  
  
Shinji was about to walk away when...  
  
Ikari:Shinji wait, I want to show you something.  
  
Shinji:What is it father?  
  
Ikari pressed a button on his desk, at the far end of the office, on the right hand, Shinji could see a hole appear, and then two parallel grooves appeared along the length of the office. Then spotlights illuminate the entire right side of the office to reveal...  
  
Shinji:A bowling alley?  
  
He turns to his father to see him wearing bowling shoes and a bowling glove, and holding a red bowling ball with 'The Man' written on it.  
  
Ikari:So, do you wanna bowl a couple of frames?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alright they were bad. I'm sorry.  



	12. Seven Days Part 1 - Settling Affairs

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
This is it, this is what I have been planning for since the beginning, this is the beginning of my original idea. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 12 Seven Days Part 1 - Settling Affairs  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The First Day  
  
Shinji stared at Asuka, she was back at school. The incident with her father had happened a week ago, and the day before that was the incident between them, in his mind he replayed that night. She had run from him, he still didn't know why she believed that he was in love with Rei, or even why she wouldn't talk to him, she avoided him all the time. Hikari stayed at her friends side, she was glad her boyfriend understood, while she was comforting her friend, he was keeping an eye on his. The day passed slowly, but eventfully school was over. Asuka headed home by herself, while Hikari was going to be spending time with Touji. The three stooges were talking together outside of school, Touji was about to go off with Hikari.  
  
Touji:Come on man, cheer up.  
  
Shinji:If you say that one more time I'll...  
  
Touji:You'll what?  
  
Shinji:I'll tell Hikari, what you said.  
  
Touji:What I said? When? Where? What? What?  
  
Shinji:You'll find out when I tell her.  
  
Touji:You are a complete and utter b...  
  
Hikari:Don't you dare!  
  
Kensuke:Busted!  
  
Touji:Shut up Kensuke!  
  
Hikari:Touji!  
  
Kensuke:Ha, Touji's whipped!  
  
Shinji started laughing.  
  
Touji:Come on!  
  
Hikari:Touji, aren't we suppose to be somewhere now?  
  
Touji:Huh, aw man, I'm sorry Hikari, later guys.  
  
They headed off.  
  
Kensuke:Sometimes I feel sorry for that idiot, other times I'm jealous.  
  
Shinji:Yeah, I know what you mean.  
  
Touji and Hikari hadn't even gone 15 metres, when the Eva pilots mobiles rang. Kensuke laughed when he heard...  
  
Touji:Aw crap!  
  
Misato:(Over Phone) Report to NERV immediately, sorry for ruining your date Touji.  
  
Shinji and Kensuke ran to catch up with Touji and Hikari, then Touji and Shinji ran off to the nearest entrance to NERV HQ, leaving Kensuke and Hikari heading off to a shelter together.  
  
Touji:Sometimes I hate my job.  
  
Shinji:At least it pays alot to keep the missus happy.  
  
Touji:What did you you say?  
  
Shinji:You heard.  
  
Touji:If this Angel doesn't kill you I will.  
  
Shinji:Oh, I so scared.  
  
Touji:So you should.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Twenty minutes later the three Eva pilots were assembled outside the cages.  
  
Misato:Short briefing this one I'm afraid, the Angel will arrived at the battlezone in 10 minutes.  
  
Asuka:The battlezone has been completed?  
  
Misato:Not entirely, not all the armament stores are fully operational yet.  
  
Touji:Any idea how to kill it, quick.  
  
Misato:The core is located on its underbelly.  
  
Shinji:Underbelly?  
  
Misato:It looks like a dog, with no head and a tail that's twice the length of its body.  
  
Touji:Man, have there ever been any Angels that haven't been hideous.  
  
He received no reply.  
  
Misato:Get in and launch.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Five minutes later, they were on the surface each with their preferred weapons, Unit 01 carried a spear, Unit 02 had, as usual, the prog axe, and Unit 11 had a rifle. Within minutes the Angel appeared, it did look like a dog with no head, they could barely see the core on its underbelly. Unit 11 opened fire, managing to blow one of its legs off, a horrific scream filled the air. Unit 01 and Unit 02 charged at the Angel, it manages to bring its tail about and wrap it around Unit 01s throat, it begins to squeeze, Unit 02 attempts to cut off the tail, but can't get a hold of it, so she wildly chops at it, she succeeds, Unit 01 falls to the ground silent, it had been deactivated several seconds ago. Unit 11 fires another volley at the Angel, each round exploding at one area, managing to flip the Angel over, Unit 02 brings the axe down and destroys the core. The explosian makes a small crater in the concrete floor of the battlezone.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The second day  
  
It is mid afternoon, the UN council have convened to discuss an important matter.  
  
Japan:We can't give in to their demands, it's outrageous.  
  
Britain:I agree, handing over an Eva Unit while we are still trying to destroy the Angels is comparable to suicide.  
  
France:Part of the new UNC agreements is that all Eva technology is to remain here in Tokyo-3, unless required elsewhere.  
  
Germany:Not to mention that handing over one of our most powerful weapons to a potential enemy is just bad politics, if we hand over an Eva to the Americans then the Chinese will want one too.  
  
Japan:The message that we received bothers me.  
  
Britain:In what way?  
  
Japan:It wasn't addressed to us, it was addressed to NERV.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji woke up in the hospital, he had a splitting headache, he put a hand to his throat and the other to his head, then he remembered something from the battle and a smile came to his face, he remembered hearing Asuka scream his name.  
  
Shinji:She does care.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Man:Major Katsuragi?  
  
Misato had just opened the door to herr apartment to find someone that she didn't know standing there.  
  
Misato:Yes, that's me. Who are you?  
  
Man:I'm just a messenger, could you please sign here.  
  
He held up a clipboard, Misato signed a piece of paper and then was handed a large envelope.  
  
Man:Goodbye.  
  
He smiled and then walked away. Misato looked at the evelope, puzzled by it. She went into the kitchen, sat down at the table and opened the envelope, she looked over at it for a few seconds.  
  
Misato:What the hell? Asuka!  
  
Asuka emerged from her room.  
  
Asuka:What is it Misato?  
  
Misato:You'd better sit down.  
  
Asuka took the chair opposite Misato.  
  
Asuka:What's that?  
  
She pointed at the envelope.  
  
Misato:It's from your father.  
  
Asuka turned white.  
  
Asuka:My father. What does it say?  
  
Misato:They're legal documents, he wants me to adopt you.  
  
Asuka blinked, this was something she was not expecting.  
  
Asuka:Adopt?  
  
Misato:I'll only do it if you want me too.  
  
Asuka:Misato, she becomes my mother, I already see her as my mother in some ways, but what if Yui can get my real mother back what then?  
  
Misato:You're thinking about your mother aren't you? I want to tell you how I feel about you Asuka, I care alot about you, sometimes I think of myself as your mother, other times I think of you as the sister I never had. I know that staying here in Tokyo-3 is important to you, but you have to make your mind up quickly, I want to adopt you and I'd know the reasons behind you wanting me to adopt you.  
  
Asuka:Misato, do you remember when we first met, you were my first real friend, you treated me as a person, not as a child or the pilot of Unit 02, but as a person. When I came here, you opened your door and took me in, I was very grateful, although back then I wouldn't have admitted it. For the first time in my life I had a place that I could call home. With all that has happened to me, I felt alone, it wasn't until after I had started to recover that I realised how much you did for me. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Misato, there is no one else that I would want to adopt me.  
  
Misato signed her name on all the relevant documents, put them into another envelope and then sealed them.  
  
Misato:Done.  
  
Asuka stood up and walked round the table, she wrapped her arms around Misato.  
  
Misato:I love you too, Asuka.  
  
They just let the tears flow.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Third Day  
  
In the UNC chambers.  
  
Britain:Commander Ikari, we have called you and Commander Fuyutsuki here today, to discuss the US situation.  
  
Ikari:I see, what do they want?  
  
Japan:Unit 01.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Unit 01? They can't!  
  
Ikari kept his cool as always.  
  
Ikari:Why do they want it?  
  
Germany:They want to use it, as their weapon.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Don't they know that Pilot Ikari is the only one that can pilot it.  
  
France:They don't believe that, there are other that also share this concern. They have gained their own pilot as well.  
  
Ikari:Perhaps a demonstration would suffice.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Ikari, what are you saying?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji was waiting for Asuka, he had gotten up really early and he waited for her at the entrance to the apartment block. She came down, she didn't see him, but he saw her, he saw the smile on her face.  
  
Shinji:Why is she happy? I have to do this.  
  
He stepped out behind her, blocking the way back to the apartment.  
  
Shinji:Asuka!  
  
Asuka stopped in her tracks and turned around, the smile had gone.  
  
Asuka:(Quietly) Leave me alone.  
  
Shinji:I can't, not until you tell me why.  
  
Asuka:I have.  
  
Shinji:And I told you that I don't love her like that. Why won't you believe me?  
  
Asuka:I don't know why, I just don't.  
  
She turned back around, walked a few steps and then stopped.  
  
Asuka:I have some good news, Misato has adopted me, my father can't make me do anything anymore.  
  
She walked to school, Shinji followed her, he kept his distance.  
  
Shinji:So that's why she was so happy, I ruined her good mood. I hate this.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Fourth Day  
  
Shinji was standing in front of Unit dressed in his plugsuit, Misato was beside him, they were still tired after the party they had last night to celebrate the adoption. Shinji was impressed by Misato, she hadn't had a single alcoholic drink all night, in fact her beer fridge was filled with a variety of soft drinks.  
  
Shinji:Okay, let me get this straight, Unit 01 is launched, I walk it to the beach, I get out and into the waiting VTOL where you will be and then we retreat to a safe distance.  
  
Misato:Yes.  
  
Shinji:And then what?  
  
Misato:We wait for further orders.  
  
Shinji:I don't like this.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unit 01 was standing on the beach, it knelt down and the Entry Plug was ejected, Shinji climbed out of it and down the Eva to the beach below, he ran over to the VTOL got in and it lifted off. It moved three hundred metres, before landing again, the occupants got out and watched. An hour later a submarine surfaced, several inflatable boats were lowered in to the sea. When they reached the beach, Misato could see who they were, using her binoculars. There were several armed soldiers, a few scientists and technicians and a fifteen year old boy in an orange plugsuit. There was also some equipment that Misato recognised, she knew that equpiment could be used to reconfigure the Eva, in the field, for another pilot.  
  
Misato:What the hell is going on?  
  
Shinji:What's happening Misato?  
  
Misato:They are going to try to activate Unit 01 with another pilot.  
  
Shinji:What? We've got to stop them, he could get hurt.  
  
Misato:I think that was the plan. Everyone at NERV knows that Unit 01 can only be piloted by you, I think that whoever they are, don't believe that.  
  
She spots the US Flag on the submarine.  
  
Misato:Should have known, the Americans.  
  
Shinji:The Americans want an Eva? Why? Do they feel threatened by NERV?  
  
Misato:Probably.  
  
They watched and they waited, Shinji was worried for the pilot, he remembered seeing Rei suffering when they tried her in Unit 01 after he returned from within it. Finally they had finished and the pilot was making his way up the Eva. He reached the top, climbed into the Entry plug. It was inserted. A few minutes later the crew at the base of the Eva started panicing, the plug ejected, they could see a couple of soldiers climb up the Eva as fast as possible, when they reached the top, they pulled the limp body of the pilot out of the Eva, and carefully carried him down, they put him in one of the boats and then headed back to the sub. The scientist, technicans and remaining soldiers packed up the equipment and headed back to the sub themselves, once they had gotten on board, the submarine submerged. Ten minutes later, Misato got a call from Commander Fuyutsuki telling her to take Shinji back to Unit 01, and for them to return to base. He also told them not to worry about the configuration, it was returned to normal. They did as they were told, and an hour later Shinji was in the shower.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Fifth Day  
  
The teacher was annoyed, he had just started the first lesson of the day when three mobile phones started ringing. The Eva pilots answered them, instead of Misato it was Aoba, but it was the message that was important, another Angel was attacking. The teacher herded his class to the shelter as soon as the pilots had left, amoung the students were two who stuck close to each other. Hikari and Kensuke knew that it was possible that any or all of their friends could be killed and that they would be the only ones left, they had become good friends over the last few battles, so good that Hikari was constantly trying to set Kensuke up with some girls that she knew were interested in him, the only problem was, was that he wasn't interested in dating at the moment, he was to preoccupied with his 'project', what that was, is anyones guess.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The pilots, Misato and Yui reached NERV HQ at the same time. The pilots rushed to the locker room and got changed as quickly as they could. Then they headed to the Eva cages and were launched immediately. Touji opened a comm link to the other two.  
  
Touji:You know you guys, you were right, I have come to appreciate mission breifings.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Told you so. Ouch  
  
Touji:Hey man whats...ow.  
  
Asuka:(Over Comm) Hey whats going on, I have a huge headache.  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Are you guys alright?  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Misato, somethings hapening, my head hurts.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the command centre.  
  
Aoba:Its an AT field, the largest we have ever seen, its covering the entire city.  
  
Misato:You three, raise your AT fields.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Mine is already up.  
  
Misato:What?  
  
Aoba:Dr Ikari, look at this.  
  
Yui:I see. Misato can I private word?  
  
Misato:What is it?  
  
Yui:(Whispers) This Angels AT field has similar properties to the 15th Angels.  
  
Misato:Oh no, Asuka. Where is the Angel?  
  
Approaching the city, bringing it up on the main screen.  
  
The screen showed an ugly mass approaching the city. It was floating.  
  
Misato:Thats the Angel?  
  
Yui:It appears so, doesn't look like much.  
  
Misato:When dealing with Angels, always expect the unexpected. Touji, you will see the Angel first, attack when it is in range.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the Entry plug of Unit 11  
  
Touji:I must be seeing things.  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) What is it?  
  
Touji:The Angel, its Hikari!  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) What!?  
  
Touji:Its Hikari.  
  
Yui:(Over Comm) Touji listen to me, the Angel has taken the image from your mind and is using it against you.  
  
Asuka:(Over Comm, Quietly) What?  
  
Touji noticed Asuka had turned pale.  
  
Asuka:(Over Comm) I can see it, oh my God.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Asuka are you okay?  
  
Ibuki:(Over Comm) Unit 02 has shut down, the pilot has fainted.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Touji attack it, quickly.  
  
Touji aimed his rifle at the Angel, but he couldn't pull the trigger.  
  
Touji:I can't.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Then I will have to do it, its now in range, and... Asuka?  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) What is it Shinji?  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) It looks like Asuka.  
  
Touji:It looks like Asuka, and it also looks like Hikari.  
  
Touji brought his rifle around and aimed at the Angel again.  
  
Touji:You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari. You are not Hikari.  
  
He pulled the trigger, the image of Hikari disappeared, the Angel landed on the ground and then exploded. Touji deactivated his Eva, and started crying in the plug.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Sixth Day  
  
Touji and Shinji were sitting on a bench that was beside Kajis melons, they often went there to talk about serious things. It was an unspoken law between them, that whatever was said there, would never be repeated.  
  
Touji:It was the hardest thing I had to do, I knew it wasn't Hikari, but my mind was screaming that it was.  
  
Shinji:That was the Angels defence, how can anyone who see it destroy the person that they care the most.  
  
Touji:That proves that I care about her the most, and that you care about Asuka the most, I wonder what she saw?  
  
Shinji:It's almost a pity she collapsed, maybe she would have believed me.  
  
Touji:She'll come around, I'm sure of it.  
  
Shinji:I hope so.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka lay on her bed, she was deep in thought.  
  
Asuka:It happened again, one of those things entered my mind and took something that belonged only to me, Touji saw Hikari and I saw Shinji, it showed us the person we cared most about, I wonder what he saw, did he see Rei or did he see me, it must have been her. Is my mind not a sacred place? I have been defiled twice, why would anyone want me? Misato and Hikari, they're the only ones that I can count on, my friends. Father, you were going to take me away from them, I hate you. Mother, I could feel you trying your hardest to protect me, thank you. Misato, you were there when I woke up, you and Hikari always seem to be there when I need you. Shinji, I love you. I wish you would love me too  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji, Kensuke and Touji were all at Toujis watching TV. The film that they were watching was interupted by a News Broadcast.  
  
Announcer:As of one o'clock today, the United States of America, recalled all of their Ambassadors and citizens and expelled all foreign Ambassadors and visitors to the country. They announced that this isolation would continue until all the Angels have been defeated and the NERV organistion disbanded.  
  
Kensuke:This is not a good development.  
  
To be Continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think? I know talking upon Asukas mindrape is very difficult, but it wasn't until I started writing about the Angel that I realised that I could try something with it. All three pilots true feelings were revealed. Although it was obvious before, 15 year olds realising their own feelings is a bit hard to swallow, this Angel confirmed their suspicions and now hopefully their lives can be improved. 


	13. Seven Days Part 2 - The Last Day

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 13 Seven Days Part 2 - The Last Day  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Seventh Day  
  
Shinji woke up with a start, the feeling had returned, and it was stronger than it had ever been. But something inside him told him that it was going to be a while before what was going to happen would happen. It was half past five in the morning, he would have been up soon anyway, so he got up, and got ready for the day, it was Sunday, no school, but Shinji had alot to do.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Several hours later, Touji woke up, he had to do something today as well, he had to tell Hikari how he felt, they were going on a picnic. He was taking her to a spot that Shinji had showed him, he was surprised at how much Shinji knew of the surrounding area, then he remembered that Shinji had run away. He ate, got ready, ate again and then went over to Hikaris place. He was very nervous.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was now ten o'clock, Shinji had finished doing what he had been doing in the locker room at headquarters. Satisfied with what he had done he closed his locker door, and then went to his old apartment in NERV HQ. It had become a regular thing, Shinji would go to the old place, take a look around, remember a few forgotten memories and then make tea. His father would arrive exactly when he said he would, and they would talk for an hour, perhaps an hour and a half, then they would say their goodbyes and go about their daily business. As Shinji learned more about his father, and vice versa, the slowly had begun to get closer, even to the point where they were throwing a couple of jokes into the conversation. Today had been more serious though, they were discussing the political ramifications of the previous days announcement. But time ran out, Shinjis father was a busy man, even making time for his son was difficult, but at least he was trying, that alone changed a few opinions in NERV. As Ikari was leaving, Shinji decided to say one more thing.  
  
Shinji:Father?  
  
Ikari:Yes Shinji.  
  
Shinji:Did you hear about Asuka? Misato adopted her.  
  
Ikari:Yes I did.  
  
Shinji:Did you arrange that?  
  
Ikari:I did suggest it.  
  
Shinji:Thanks, I really mean it.  
  
Ikari:You're welcome.  
  
He left the apartment, Shinji cleaned up.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was time, everything was perfect, the wind was calm, Hikari was calm, he wasn't though but that was expected.  
  
Touji:Hikari, I have to tell you something.  
  
Hikari:What is it Touji?  
  
Touji:Its about the last Angel.  
  
Hikari:I heard from Asuka that you were the one that destroyed it, I'm proud of you.  
  
Touji:Did she say anything else?  
  
Hikari:No.  
  
Touji:At least she kept her word.  
  
Hikari:Is there anything wrong?  
  
Touji:No, but do you remember talking about the Angel that made Asuka see terrible things.  
  
Hikari:Yeah, but has that got to do with the last Angel?  
  
Touji:It made me see something.  
  
Hikari who was lying on the blanket staring at Toujis back, sat up.  
  
Hikari:Are you okay?  
  
Touji:I didn't go through what Asuka went through. The Angel made me believe that it was you, it took on your appearance, and I destroyed it.  
  
Hikari:So, it was an illusion.  
  
Touji:Part of me knew that, another part was telling me that it was you, I had trouble pulling the trigger, until Shinji said that what he saw was Asuka. What he said helped me destroy it. It was afterwards that we realised that the Angel made us see specific images, that of the one that we cared most about.  
  
Hikari:What are you saying Touji?  
  
Touji:The Angel made me realise my feelings, now I don't expect a reply from you until you are ready, but....I love you.  
  
Hikari fainted.  
  
Touji:Typical.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji looked at his watch, it was half past twelve.  
  
Shinji:I wonder if he has done it yet? I hope I have the courage to do the same.  
  
He looked up and saw the apartment building. He knew that Misato and his mother were working, so he knew that he would be alone with Asuka. Just then the feeling returned, and he had an impulse to look at a certain point in the sky, seeing nothing he continued on his way.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the briefing room were assembled all the command staff.  
  
Hyuga:At 1230 hours an explosion was detected midway between the Earth and Moon, analysis is inconclusive.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Does this have anything to do with the Lance of Longinus?  
  
Hyuga:No sir, the Lance is currently above us, the explosion was 12000 miles away.  
  
Misato:Could it be another Angel?  
  
Aoba:I don't think so, no AT field was detected, however a large gravitational disturbance was detected in the area prior to the explosion.  
  
Ikari:I don't think this has anything to do with us, but for the next 24 hours keep a close eye on the Lance.  
  
Aoba:Yes Sir!  
  
Hyuga:Yes Sir!  
  
Ikari and Fuyutsuki walk away.  
  
Ikari:There is nothing in the scrolls that is similar to this, I don't think that we should worry.  
  
Fuyutsuki:What's happening with the US was in the scrolls, however a few events have not been mentioned, such as the disappearance of Unit 04.  
  
Ikari:That's true, it is the reason why I ordered the Lance to be watched.  
  
Fuyutsuki:How are you and Shinji getting along?  
  
Ikari let out a smile.  
  
Ikari:Better, much better.  
  
Fuyutsuki:That's nice.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji stood outside the dor to the apartment, he used his key and went in. He went into the living room to find Asuka watching TV.  
  
Asuka:Misato? Is that you?  
  
Shinji:No, it's me.  
  
Asuka turned to look at him.  
  
Asuka:What do you want?  
  
Shinji:We need to talk.  
  
Asuka turned off the TV.  
  
Shinji:I saw you.  
  
Asuka:What are you talking about?  
  
Shinji:The Angel made me see you, not Rei, you.  
  
Asuka:You're just saying that.  
  
Shinji:Why are you trying to push me away? I know how I feel about you, I love you.  
  
Asuka:Stop it, please just stop it.  
  
Shinji:No, not until I prove myself.  
  
There was silence for a few moments.  
  
Asuka:It made me see you. But I already knew that I wanted to be with you. But it happened again, my mind was invaded.  
  
Shinji walked over to her and put his arms around her.  
  
Shinji:I'm so sorry Asuka.  
  
Asuka:I can't believe that someone loves me like that, especially you, I have done so many horrible things to you.  
  
Shinji:You did, and they hurt alot, but every now and then I would see a look in your eyes or a certain smile and I'd know that what you did, you did to protect yourself from being hurt. We were so similar back then, we both ran away from life, we both wouldn't let anybody in, but I know that running away is not the answer, but to face life head on is. Kaji once told me that without pain there is no pleasure, we have both suffered enough, it is time for us to enjoy ourselves, to love and be loved. I won't lie to you, until we have efeated the Angels life is going to be tough, but if we are there for one another, it will be bearable. I promised you that I wouldn't leave you, not because I felt pity for you or out of a sense of duty, but because I didn't want to leave you, I didn't want to be without you.  
  
Asuka:You are the only one that I need.  
  
She looked into his eyes, and then she smiled, she now knew that it true that he loved her, finally she could be happy, they kissed.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Lance of Longinus was floting there, it was in a lunar orbit and it was currently above Japan. Suddenly a grey hand reached out and took the Lance.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hyuga:Commander the Lance is gone.  
  
Fuyutsuki:What?  
  
Hyuga:It just disappeared sir.  
  
Aoba:Sir, the Fuji observatory have spotted an object approaching Japan from space, the exact location where the Lance was.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Go to first stage alert, I want the pilots here immediately.  
  
BridgeCrew:Yes Sir.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji broke off the kiss suddenly.  
  
Asuka:What's wrong?  
  
Shinji:Something...I don't know, I just know that something is happening.  
  
Their mobiles ring, they answer them.  
  
Hyuga:(Over Phone) You are to report to headquarters immediately, a car is waiting for you outside.  
  
Shinji:We have to go.  
  
Asuka:But how did you...  
  
Shinji:I don't know.  
  
He kissed her again, the grab her hand, they ran out of the apartment to the waiting car.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji and Hikari were lying in each others arms, giggling. When Hikari came round, the talked, Hikari wasn't totally sure about her feelings, but she believed that she did love him as well.  
  
Man:Touji Suzahara, you are to report to NERV immediately.  
  
Touji:Huh, oh, its you guys.  
  
Hikari:Touji whats going on?  
  
Touji:NERV security, it's another attack. Could one of you take her to a shelter?  
  
Man:Yes.  
  
Touji:Okay lets go, I'll see you later Hikari.  
  
Touji headed off with one of the security team, while Hikari went off with another.  
  
Touji:I hope you guys haven't been spying on me the whole time.  
  
The agent said nothing.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thirty minutes later, all pilots were present and dressed in their plugsuits. Touji and Misato noticed that Shinji and Asuka were holding hands.  
  
Touji:Hey! Does this mean...?  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
Misato:We'll tease after this mission, an object is falling towards Tokyo-3 it is either the Lance of Longinus or another Angel. If its the Lance I want you to try to stop it with your AT fields only, don't get in its way. And if it is another Angel, then catch it and destroy it. Good Luck.  
  
The three pilots got in to the lift that would take them to their Evas. As it ascended, Asuka put her head on Shinjis shoulder, Touji looked at them and smiled.  
  
Touji:Life is damn good.  
  
The lift reached the top, they got out and headed towards their Evas, when it came time for Shinji and Asuka to part, they kissed again. And then they got into their entry plugs. All three Evas activated and were moved to the launch catapult.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ibuki:All Evas are ready for launch.  
  
Misato:Okay, Eva...  
  
Ibuki:Wait! Unit 01 just deactivated!  
  
Misato:What? Status of the other two Evas?  
  
Ibuki:Everything is fine.  
  
Misato:Launch Unit 02 and Unit 11.  
  
On the screen they could see the Evas shoot up the tunnel.  
  
Misato:Try to reactivate Unit 01.  
  
Ibuki:It won't accept the codes.  
  
Misato:Patch me through to Shinji.  
  
Ibuki:Done, but its sound only I'm afraid.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Move, come on move!  
  
Misato:Shinji.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Misato, why did Unit 01 deactivate?  
  
Misato:We don't know, just hang in there.  
  
Yui:This is odd, according to these readings it was the Eva who sent the deactivatioo codes.  
  
Misato:The Eva?  
  
Hyuga:Major, the object is now within visual range.  
  
Misato:Lets see it.  
  
The image came up on the mainscreen, it was just a ball of fire.  
  
Hyuga:There is no way to tell what it is.  
  
Aoba:Impact in 3 minutes.  
  
Misato:Touji, Asuka the object will impact in three minutes.  
  
Asuka:(Over Comm) I see it!  
  
Touji:(Over Comm) Me too.  
  
Misato:Spread your AT fields to maximum.  
  
Hyaga:Major, the MAGI have determined that the object has too much mass to be the Lance.  
  
Misato:That's good. But what happened to the Lance?  
  
The three minutes pass slowly, then at the moment of impact with the Evas AT field the object stops, and the flames go out. Everyone in the Command center gasps.  
  
Misato:It can't be, that's impossible.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Speak of the devil.  
  
Yui:Unit 04?  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Unit 04? But I thought that it was destroyed.  
  
Misato:Looks like we were mistaken, oh my god, it has the Lance.  
  
Everyone could now see the unmistakable form of the Lance in the hands of Unit 04. Units 02 and 11 relax their AT fields and Unit 04 crashes on the ground.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unit 04 was similar in design to Unit 03, except that it was grey.  
  
Touji:This isn't good.  
  
Asuka:You got that right.  
  
Unit 04 advances towards the other two Evas.  
  
Misato:(Over Comm) Becareful of that Lance, if the Eva gets hurt by it so will you.  
  
Asuka:Understood.  
  
Unit 04 turns its attention to Unit 11, it heads straight for it, Touji raise his rifle and fires, Unit 04 breaks into a charge, dodgeing all the bullets, it jumped up and landed a kick on Unit 11s chest knocking it down and the rifle from its hands, then it brings the lance around, and aims it at Unit 11s core.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misato:Eject the pilot, now!  
  
On the screen they could see, the back of Unit 11 exploding, which raised the Eva slighly and then the Entry plug was seen flying out at the same time as Unit 04 brought the Lance down, but stopped when it saw the plug. It then turned towards Asuka. It imbeded the Lance into the ground, and charge at Unit 02, Asuka didn't even mangage to get the prog axe up when Unit 04 grabbed that arm and broke it, she screamed in agony.  
  
Shinji:(Over Comm) Goddamn it, move, you have to move.  
  
Unit 04 grabbed Unit 02s other arm and broke that also, Asuka sreamed again.  
  
Misato:Disconnect her nerve connections.  
  
Asuka stopped screaming, her face could be seen, she was staring at Unit 04 with horror.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji:Why won't you move? You have to move or she'll die, goddamnit Rei move!  
  
Unit 01 activated.  
  
Shinji:Eva Unit 01, launch!  
  
The Eva shot up the tunnel. Everyone in the command centre was shocked.  
  
Misato:Did he say Rei?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unit 01 reached the surface, Unit 04 looked at it, then went over and picked up the Lance. It walked towards Unit 01, Shinji prepared himself for what would happen. Unit 04 moved with incredible speed, it reached Unit 01 before Shinji knew it, Unit 04 brought the Lance up and inserted it slowly into Unit 01s core, then removed it slowly. Shinji could hear his mother screaming his name. Asuka looked on with tears in her eyes. Touji who had gotten out of the plug had watched Unit 04 put the Lance into Unit 01 from a distance, he moved forward. Shinji screams could be heard throughout the commad centre, the image of his entry plug was shown on the monitor, everyone was expecting Unit 01 to explode, but it didn't. They watched as Shinji held up his hands and saw holes in them, they watched as the LCL slowly turned red, from not only the holes in his hands, but from those in his feet and side, and from his head. Then they watched as Unit 01 fell face first onto the ground. Unit 04 walked over to the silent form of Unit 11, and thrust the Lance into its head, its legs, its arms, its chest and then finally its core. Unit 11 could never be used again. Unit 04 then threw the Lance as hard as it could back up at the sky, it returned to its lunar orbit. Then the its entry plug was ejected, Unit 04 reached around and brought it in front of it, it genuflected and then crushed the entry plug. Unit 04 had deactivated. Within seconds recovery teams were on their way, Touji had run as fast as he could and he was the first to get to Unit 01, he could see that the plug had been ejected, so he climbed up on to the Eva, and he opened the plug, burning his hands, the LCL poured out of the plug, he looked inside to see his friend hanging from his seat, he managed to get down and onto the Evas back. The medical team came over, with them was Misato and Yui, Asuka arrived shortly afterwards. Touji stepped away and let the medic do his job, he felt for a pulse, but he couldn't find it, they tried shocking Shinjis heart, but it did no good.  
  
Medic:I'm sorry, but he's dead.  
  
To be continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Didn't expect that, did you? HA HA HA HA HA HA I'm an evil bastard. But I'm not finished yet, oh no, there is alot more to come Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. 


	14. The Investigation/Letters

Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
After the last episode some of you may be wondering, what the hell is this guy thinking? If only you knew. I have something to say, I have seen End of Eva, class film, that's where I got the inspiration for the Gendo and Shinji storyline. After seeing that film I honestly believe that Gendo loves his son. Thoughts are in and actions/events are in ().  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: True Destiny  
  
Episode 14 The Investigation/Letters  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Touji stepped away and let the medic do his job, he felt for a pulse, but he couldn't find it, they tried shocking Shinjis heart, but it did no good.  
  
Medic:I'm sorry, but he's dead.  
  
Yui:What...  
  
She fainted. Asuka looked at Shinjis body and ran off, Touji ran after her, Misato stood there for a second, shouted a few orders, and then started crying, she collapsed to the floor, and beat her fists on Unit 01s back. Touji caught up with Asuka, grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace, she was also crying uncontrollably, a few tears ran down Toujis cheek.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day, in the briefing room are Fuyutsuki, Ibuki, Aoba and Hyuga, all of them look like they have at least shed a tear.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Commander Ikari, Dr Ikari and Major Katsuragi are taking a few days off, so I'll be in charge until their return. I know that this is an emotional time for everyone but we have a job to do, and I want it done before the Commander returns. Right first I want the status of all the Eva Units.  
  
Ibuki:Unit 01 sustained damage only to the area of the armour where the Lance penetrated, there is no other damage. Both of Unit 02s arms were broken it will take a week to repair it. Unit 11 has been completely destroyed, there is no chance of recovery.  
  
Fuyutsuki:And Unit 04?  
  
Ibuki:Unit 04 is fully operational. It has been completely silent since yesterday, it has been stored in the 10th cage as per your orders.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Right, I want Unit 02 repaired as fast as possible and I want Unit 04 analysed from top to bottom, if the analysis proves without a doubt that there is no contamination, then I want the fourth child to be its designated pilot, make sure that it is ready for him.  
  
Ibuki:Yes sir. But I don't know if he will pilot it.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I'm sure he will, eventually. By the way, do we have any idea of why Unit 04 destroyed its entry plug or even how it was able to do so?  
  
Aoba:I never noticed it during the battle, I'm afraid I was too concerned over Unit 01, but the MAGI detected a blue pattern when the plug was ejected. After analysis the MAGI confirmed that the pattern was identical to the 17th Angel, I believe that the plug was a dummy plug based on the 17th Angel similar to the ones used in the mass production Eva's. Further analysis of the remains should confirm this.  
  
Fuyutsuki:A dummy plug? I knew that Unit 04 was going to be using one, but I though that it was going to be one of ours, not one of SEELEs. Lieutenant Ibuki, if memory serves me correctly I believe that according to the timetable, when Americas second branch disappeared, that they were installing and testing the S2 engine, not activating the Eva.  
  
Ibuki:I searched our files and the files recovered from SEELE, apparently the copy of the timetable we were given was a day behind.  
  
Fuyutsuki:SEELE didn't want us to know that they were using a different dummy plug. Is the appearance of Unit 04 related to the explosion detected in space yesterday morning?  
  
Hyuga:After discussions with several observatories around the world, we now know it was. Debris at the area has been identified as the Second branch. No word from the Americans though, it seems that they cut off all communications before the incident, they probably don't know what happened.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Right, now do we have a cause of death for Shinji Ikari?  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
Ibuki:The report states that he died from massive blood loss from wounds on his hands, feet and abdomen, the report is unclear on how he received those wounds.  
  
Fuyutsuki:He got those wounds from contact with the Lance, no one believed that such a thing could be possible. That's all for now, dismissed.  
  
Silently the bridge officers left the briefing room, several minutes later Fuyutsuki did too.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three days after the incident, Touji is at the door to the apartment that Shinji shared with his mother, he rings the bell. To his surprise, Commander Ikari answers the door.  
  
Ikari:Mr Suzahara, what can I do for you?  
  
Touji:C..C..Commander Ikari! Erm...These are for you and Mrs Ikari.  
  
He hands the Commander two envelopes.  
  
Touji:Shinji wrote them for you.  
  
Ikari:Thank you Mr Suzahara, goodbye.  
  
Touji:Goodbye Commander.  
  
Touji walked away and Ikari shut the door. He went through the house to his wife's bedroom.  
  
Yui:Who was it?  
  
Ikari:It was Touji Suzahara.  
  
Yui:What did he want?  
  
Ikari:To give us these, letters from Shinji.  
  
Yui started crying, Ikari held her.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Touji had walked next door and had rung the doorbell on Misatos apartment. Misato opened the door.  
  
Touji:Hey Misato, how're you doing?  
  
Misato:Getting there, you?  
  
Touji:Same, how's Asuka?  
  
Misato:She's taking it as hard as Yui, I can't believe how the Commander has been, he hasn't left her since they got there, he's been sleeping in Shinjis rooms though.  
  
Touji:Anyway I have to give you these.  
  
He hands her two envelopes.  
  
Misato:What are these?  
  
Touji:Letters from Shinji, he asked me to make sure that everyone got them.  
  
Misato:Letters from Shinji, thanks for bringing them over.  
  
Touji:No problem, say hi to Asuka for me.  
  
Misato:So what are you going to do know?  
  
Touji:I have to tell Hikari and Kensuke about Shinji, I just haven't found the right words to say it. Then I have to go to headquarters for tests.  
  
Misato:Are you sure about the tests?  
  
Touji:Shinji wrote a letter to me, I've already read it, it helped.  
  
Misato hugged Touji.  
  
Misato:Okay, I'll see you later.  
  
Touji:Yeah, bye Misato.  
  
Misato watch Touji walk away and then closed the door. She walked into Asukas room.  
  
Misato:Hey Asuka.  
  
She sat down on the bed. Asuka, who had her back to the door, rolled over and grabbed Misatos waist. Misato lay down on the bed and wrapped an arm around the girl.  
  
Misato:Asuka, this is for you, it's a letter from Shinji.  
  
The girl looked up.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hikari and Kensuke meet up outside Toujis place.  
  
Hikari:Hey Kensuke, do you know what is going on?  
  
Kensuke:No, I've called Touji and Shinji for the past four days, there's been no answer.  
  
Hikari:The same with Asuka, I wonder what happened.  
  
They rang Toujis doorbell. Touji answered the door, he looked drained.  
  
Hikari:Touji are you all right?  
  
Kensuke:Yeah man, there hasn't been a word form you or Shinji since the last battle.  
  
Touji:I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, but I was busy.  
  
Hikari:Tell us what?  
  
Touji:Shinji..Shinji's dead.  
  
Hikari:What?  
  
Kensuke:It can't be true.  
  
Touji:It is, here these are for you.  
  
He hands them an envelope each. Hikari had started crying, so had Kensuke.  
  
Touji:They're from Shinji.  
  
Hikari:Asuka, how is she?  
  
Touji:She's taking it really bad. You should go see her.  
  
Hikari put her arms around her boyfriend.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night everyone read their letter, some for the first time, some for the twentieth.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hikaris Letter  
  
Dear Hikari  
  
I know that we aren't the best of friends,   
we only hung out on a few occasions, but I   
do consider you to be a good person, and   
someone that I could possible turn to. I   
only hope that you feel the same way about  
me. I am writing this letter to tell you   
how I feel about you and what I would like  
you to do, I have already told you how I  
feel about you so all that's left is to   
tell you what I'd like you to do. Watch  
over Asuka, Touji and Kensuke for me, they  
will need someone like you, someone who is  
strong and caring. I know that you will  
probably do it anyway, but I want you to  
know that I wanted you to do this for me.  
  
Thanks  
Shinji  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kensukes Letter  
  
Dear Kensuke  
  
Hey, how are you doing? If you are   
reading this then I am dead, probably  
killed in battle. I know we already  
discussed this, but this is the result of  
war, death. I know what you have been up  
to recently, Touji hasn't got a clue   
though, keep at it, I know that you will  
be great if you continue in that line of  
work, but then maybe you have always been  
that way, just remember to conserve a  
persons privacy and report the facts. I  
read the article you wrote, I can't   
believe that you were published. How did  
I know that? I have my sources, namely  
Misato, but she only told me. You should   
write about me, I want you to. If there   
is an afterlife, I'll see you later.  
  
Shinji  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Toujis Letter  
  
Dear Touji  
  
If you are reading this then thank you for  
delivering all the letters. Thanks also  
for being a friend, for forgiving me for  
what happened to you and your sister. I  
have a little confession to make, do you  
remember when you told me and Kensuke that  
an anonymous someone had paid all of Maris   
medical bills? That was me, although you  
probably guessed that, it was the least   
that I could do. I have one last favour   
to ask of you, look after Asuka, do  
anything that you have to, to look after  
her until she is ready, even if that means  
doing something that you don't want to do,  
it would mean a great deal to me.  
  
Your friend  
Shinji  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ikaris Letter  
  
Dear Father  
  
Lately we have been getting closer to what  
could be called a true father/son  
relationship, I'm glad. You have done a  
lot of unforgivable things, and I know the  
reason behind them, I suppose that I   
should never forgive you, but you have  
been trying, what you did for Asuka was  
one of the good things that you have done.  
Our recent talks have been interesting, I  
have also been talking to Mom. I know for  
sure that what you did, you did for our   
family, now all you have to do is piece  
our family back together again. Mom still  
loves you, and you are my father, what I  
want to say is, that now I'm gone I want  
you two to be happy and I know that means  
for you two to be together again. You  
know what father, when I wrote this letter  
I had decided that I could never forgive  
you for a few things, but I have forgiven   
you for a lot of things, and I had decided to   
put those last remaining things aside, to  
give our family a chance. Until we meet   
again.  
  
Your son  
Shinji  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misatos Letter  
  
Dear Misato  
  
First off I want to thank you Misato, what  
you have done for me ever since I came to  
Tokyo-3 can never be repaid. You were a  
mother or a sister or a friend whenever  
I needed one. I know that you were upset  
when I moved in with my mother, I was  
upset in some way too, I miss the days of  
living with two women who would constantly  
tease me with their flimsy clothes. How  
many times did you and Asuka come out of  
shower holding the towel loosely? I want  
to say that I am proud of you, I have  
noticed recently that you haven't been  
drinking as much, although Pen Pen has  
been rather upset with you. I miss Kaji,  
I think you two were good for one another,  
I hope that one day you will find someone  
as good as him. There is one last thing   
that I want you to know Misato, after all  
this time I know that I love you, and I  
don't know what I would have done without  
you.  
  
Love  
Shinji  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuis Letter  
  
Dear Mother  
  
Our time together is always short, we have  
just gotten to know each other and now we  
are separated again. There is so much   
that I have to say, so much that we have  
to make up for, but we can't, so I have   
left this letter. We have discussed a   
lot of things, the past, the present and  
possible futures, but the only question  
that I have always wanted to know was: Do  
you love me? When you returned, I knew  
that answer as soon as you held me, and I  
know that you know that I love you too.  
Saying this, there is something I want you  
to do, I want you to be happy, and that  
means being with father. He and I have  
been getting closer lately, I am beginning  
to feel that we are truly father and son.  
I want you to be with him, if you want to  
be with him. I know you still love him,   
and that he still loves you. I want this  
to happen.  
  
Love   
Shinji  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asukas Letter  
  
Dear Asuka  
  
When I wrote this, you didn't want to  
speak to me, I know some of the reasons  
why, but not all. I wanted to know you,   
to be with you, but now I'm gone. I had   
planned to speak with you, hopefully I  
have, but if I haven't then here is what I  
have to say. I love you Asuka, ever since  
that Angel showed me who I wanted to be  
with I have known for sure, yet I have  
suspected it for a long time, I know that  
you are hurting inside, that you have been  
hurting for a long time. I was once told  
that without a definition of pain, I can't  
define happiness, I have been through a   
lot of pain, as have you, and I have come   
to realise that my definition of happiness  
is you. I want you to never forget me,   
and I want you to move on. Let go of the  
past and look to the future, I'm  
depending on you.  
  
Love always  
Shinji  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Asuka had read the letter for the fifth time, she wasn't ready to let go of him just yet, but she was ready to let go of a few things that she still held on to. She had been crying for a while now, and she still cried until she fell asleep.  
  
To be continued...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I want to make sure one thing is clear, Shinji is dead. I won't do a 'Death of One' thing either. But how am I going to explain all the questions that have been on every ones lips? You have to wait and see.  



End file.
